Silverback Pride
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  Chapter 23  Enjoy.  R/R.  Winner of 8 awards at the Sunnydale Memorial Awards for the 25th round.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 1  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack"  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear  
Author Notes:  
This happens to be an answer to a challenge. Here's the set-up.

We can easily tell the Zoo Keeper stuffed up the primal possession spell, because even if he did get to use it on himself, he wouldn't have been in control.

What if he got it right and the primal is more of a passive control, but the host still gains slayer-like powers.

Rules:  
1. Only Xander is affected.

2. No one notices the change.

3. The animal he's possessed by must be a predator, or something dangerous. An example of a dangerous non-predator is a gorilla.

4. Xanders personality slowly changes over season one. The others just think it's because the demon hunting. His new personality depends on what animal he is possessed by.

5. Don't add any new main characters, which includes making people like Amy and Jonathon part of the gang.

6. The exact powers must remain similar to a Slayer, and has to be at least slightly more powerful then Buffy. I'll leave it up to you if he gains martial arts skill as well.

7. Any non-slash Xander pairing is allowed, though I personally don't like Xander/Willow. It would be cool if it was a NC-17.

You Don't Have To Do The Below, But It Would Be Cool if You Did

1. Think of a different way of Deadboy losing his soul, hopefully in an embracing way.

2. Bind Willows magic powers completely and forever.

3. Have Xander and Drusilla flirt outrageously.

* * *

Xander Harris took the fateful step off the Sunnydale School Bus. It was that time of year again for any student from Sunnydale High. The sun was shining bright above him. The birds chirped happily tune. A normal occurrence any day in the warm April sun.

Last year, he, Willow, and Jesse went through the same ritual. They went on their typical route at the Sunnydale Zoo. They would go make sure to see the pandas and lions. They often joked how their old English Lit teacher looked like the otter that the zoo had here.

But this time would be sadly different. Jesse no longer was part of the three of them. Willow and him made a pact to go see the llamas. Jesse loved seeing the llamas and they felt they should see them in his honor. Just something they felt they should do.

While they did lose Jesse, they did think that maybe Buffy could help fill the void. She was still somewhat new in Sunnydale…even if it was actually four months since she moved here to fulfill her Hellmouthy duties.

Still, anytime to spend with Buffy was something that Xander and Willow both liked to do. So, the zoo could help could help here.

Xander soon noticed the other students gathering together at the entrance of the zoo.

"You coming, Xander?"

"Yeah, if I have to suffer through this, you're not getting out of it, Xander."  
He smiled. "I'm only coming because I don't want to hear another motivational speech from Flutie."

Both girls smirked in response.

* * *

"I'll never look at a zebra the same way again."

Xander Harris smiled, "Are the animals getting too friendly for you, Wills?"

The redhead turned to her best friend, "No, it's just shouldn't there be some rules for this sort of thing? Don't you think the zoo would have scheduled meetings?"

"These are wild animals, Willow." He retorted. Then with a shrug, he added, "And why would the people at the zoo care? Animals have done this since the beginning of time. Heck, you were the one who taught me this."

"But…they're children here, Xander… They don't need to see this."

"How would you rather have them learn about this?" Xander said with a smirk. "My parents still scarred me when my dad told me the ways. And oh my god, I still shudder at the sight of hotdogs and donuts lying next to each other. My dad had no right to destroy food like that for me."

Willow smiled, "Didn't it take you a couple years for you to recover from that?"

"My point exactly." He replied honestly. "It took years. Here, a kid sees two zebras do the nasty and there is no food scarring."

The two friends continued to walk down the dirt path of the zoo. They soon noticed their friend gazing upon what looked like a plaque for the elephant pen.

Xander was the first to notice their friend. "Hey! Buffy!"

Willow said to her, "You missed it!"

She turned to her two new friends, "Missed what?"

Xander replied with a smile, "We just saw the zebras mating!" He glanced at Willow. "Thank you, very exiting…"

She agreed, "It was like the Heimlich, with stripes!"

Buffy sighed with disappointment. "And I missed it." She took a breath. "Yet somehow I'll find the courage to live on."

She soon started to move toward another exhibit. Willow quickly joined her, "Where were you?"

Buffy said simply, "Uh, I was looking at the fishes."

"Was it cool?"

Buffy pointed out matter-of-factly, "It was fishes."

Xander looked at her in disbelief. "I'm feelin' that you're not in the field trip spirit here."

Buffy said to him, "Well, it would…it's nothing, I… we do the same zoo trip at my old school every year. Same old, same old."

"Buffy, this isn't just about looking at a bunch of animals. This is about not being in class!"

She soon beamed, "You know, you're right! Suddenly the animals look shiny and new."

He nodded, "Gotta have perspective."

They soon noticed five kids heading to an animal house. Buffy was the first to look and rolled her eyes.

Before Buffy could say something, Willow asked, "What are Kyle and his buds doing with Lance?"

Xander smirked, "Oh, playing with him as a cat plays with a mouse."

Buffy said in annoyance, "What is with those guys?"

Willow remarked, "They're obnoxious. Professionally."

"Well, every school has 'em." He looked at his friends. "So, you start a new school, you get your desks, some blackboards and some mean kids."

Buffy started to head toward the animal house. Her hand was on the yellow tape that told people to not come inside. "Yeah, well, I'd better extract Lance before…"

Xander interrupted her. "I'll handle it. This job doesn't require actual slaying." He then took the tape from her and went inside.

Buffy looked her friend, "You don't think we should follow?"

Willow said honestly, "Kyle and those guys are jerks, but they're all talk. Mostly."

Buffy thought about it for a second. "Why don't we…"  
"Yeah, why don't we…" Willow said slowly in agreement.

The two girls ducked under the tape but were stopped within moments. They soon saw the presence of a bald man with a red beard. He looked at them. "Oh, hold it, hold it, are you blind, or are you just illiterate? Because gorillas are not to be trifled with in this condition."

Buffy looked at him, "I thought this was the hyena house."

He shook his head, "Normally yes, but the gorillas are here for the time being. And these aren't your normal gorillas."

"We were just…"

Dr. Weirick stopped her. "You're not going in there. Anyone that does is in a world of trouble."

The redhead shook her head. "No, no one's going in there."

Buffy asked him, "Why is it off-limits?"

He replied. "It's quarantine. These gorillas just came from Africa, so keep out."

Willow thought for a second. "Why aren't these normal gorillas?"

He reasoned. "The Masai tribesman told me that these gorillas are more brutal. Break into their territory, and you're not going to get the chance to wonder what happened next."

* * *

A young man looked at the gorilla in front of him. The beast stood stall and was gathering what looked like bananas. The student smirked and then turned back to the reason why they came in here to begin with.

"I think he's getting ready for dinner, Lance."

"Yeah….dinner…" Tor agreed with a snicker.

"I'd be careful, Lance." Heidi said with a taunt. "You don't want to disrespect family."

"That's a good point." Rhonda said as Kyle grabbed Lance by the arm.

"We mustn't be late." Tor added as he took the other limb. The two boys lead Lance to the cage that held the gorilla. Joking along the way.

"W—what are you guys doing?" Lance begged as they pulled him forward.

"Just helping out a dad find his long lost son." Rhonda suggested.  
Soon Tor felt his arm being pulled back. He looked at the source and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Harris?" Kyle asked the student.

"I could ask you the same question, Tor." He remarked.

"We wanted to show Lance the Hyena House." Rhonda pointed out.

He smirked, "Think you got your lines crossed." Xander said as he helped  
Lance pull away from the four of them. "Why don't you pick on someone your own species?"

"Hey, hey, hey…what are you kids doing here?"

The six of them looked at the door and saw the zookeeper standing in front of them. "This is a quarantined area. I suggest you leave before I call the authorities."

That said, Kyle, Tor, Heidi, and Rhonda turned on their heals and ran out of the room leaving Lance and Xander in their wake.

"C'mon, Xander." Lance told him. "We got to get out of here." He then turned around and run out moments later.

Xander took a few steps back and was about to run out when he heard a grunt. Xander turned around and looked at the gorilla's eyes.

Xander's eyes flashed green.

* * *

"Well…I said to this girl, Bob, you better be careful."

The blond in question looked at the person who said the last sentence. "Which girl are you talking about?"

He noted Xander turning the corner to the parking lot. "You know the one. Kyle was giving her a hard time this morning. It was right before someone stopped him from having fun with Lance."

Bob saw Xander and grinned. "Yeah, that dweeb-boy was just asking for it." He chuckled slightly. "But I dunno, Jack." He said honestly. "Isn't it rude for people to interrupt family reunions?"

Jack O'Toole shrugged. "Depends on the family." He looked at Xander. "If it was my Grand Pappy, he wouldn't mind. But when….It concerns Lance's family…I don't know."

The two of them watched as Xander walked past them.

"Maybe we should get another opinion." Bob said as they watched the young man head for the bus.

"Y'know, I think you're right, Big Bob." Jack said with a grin. "Hey, Harris!"

Xander stopped for a second. But shook it off and continued on his way.

"So…this is how its going to be, Harris?" Jack asked him. "Someone asks you a question, and you bolt?"

Jack and Bob didn't receive a response.

"Maybe…if we bring up one of his friends?" Bob asked incredulously.

"You mean the two girls he's hanging around with?" Jack questioned. "It seems like his social pool is limited…so maybe it will work."

Xander just continued to walk to the sidewalk.

"Maybe if we go to talk to Rosenberg." Bob summarized. "Get her to do our homework. She loves that stuff anyway."

"Is that true, Harris? Does she like that stuff?" He then looked at Bob. "Maybe we can offer her money? That might help."

Xander stopped.

Jack smiled. "Yeah…money would help."

Bob smiled, "And maybe money can help in some other areas?"

Jack asked, "How much is a hotel room anyway?"

Xander snapped around and glared at the two men.

"So…that got your attention?" Jack asked.

Xander dropped his bag and charged forward. He grabbed Bob by the arm and flung him across the lane until he landed onto the hood of a parked Red Toyota.

Jack's eyes widened. "What the hell did you just do?"

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 2  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack"  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear

* * *

Xander got off the final step from the school bus. The ride from school was uneventful. If anything, he was just restless.

The fight between him, Jack, and Bob was not that much of a problem for him. He successfully knocked Bob out in one hit. Jack on the other hand was not an easy task. While he did throw O'Toole with ease, he did actually connect with Xander. He made a nice right hook to his shoulder.

So if anything, Xander was somewhat sore. All he needed was an ice pack, if that.

The doors behind him shut and the bus drove down the street to continue its daily chore of dropping kids off. Xander smirked at the image of the bus driver having to do this on a daily basis.

He swung his bag around his arm until he had one strap wrapped around his healthy shoulder and torso.

Xander shoved his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk home. His house wasn't that far ahead; Just a few houses down.

Soon he saw a familiar car pulled up next to him.

"You mind telling me what happened back there?"

He shrugged, "Nothing happened."

"Right…" The voice said slowly. "So…you didn't hand Jack O'Toole his ass back in his face."

He turned to face her, "Like I said, Cordy; nothing happened. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Harmony said she saw you fighting him and Bob."

Xander shook his head, "Harmony needs her eyes checked."

"Aurora also saw you." She said to assure her point.

"So…then they both need their eyes checked." Xander told her in a light manner. He shook his head, "Nothing happened."

"Look, what do I care?" Cordelia said in a disgusted tone. "All I know is when someone mentioned Willow, you went ape crazy."

Xander smirked.

He turned around and faced her. "If you must know, Jack and Bob were making fun of Willow. I turned around and did something about it. No big deal. Can we drop it?"

Cordelia stared right into his face as he started to back step toward his house. "Look, I gotta to take care of something before I head to Bronze later." He turned around and headed for his house…leaving an awestruck cheerleader in her wake.

Xander had one foot on the path that led to the house when he heard one question.

"So…what are you going to do to keep me quiet?"

He looked at her in shock. Xander glared at her, "Excuse me…this is personal."

Xander shook his head. "Can asking you be enough?"

Cordelia grinned. "I am not going to lose an opportunity like this."

He glared at her. He then sighed.

"Fine, what do you want?"

She walked over to him. "Oh…I'll ask you something. But…it's going to be at a later time." She grinned. "You're mine, Dweeb Boy."

He rolled his eyes.

"Great…"

* * *

"Tony, you mind calling Xander down for dinner?"

Mr. Harris looked up from his paper as he saw Jessica putting the finishing touches on the meatloaf she was preparing. He snorted, "I just want to finish this article first, Jessica."

She looked at him, nodded. "Alright, Tony." She then took three plates and placed them on the table. She continued to set the table, placing both silverware and glasses down as well.

When finished, she looked at her husband who still was reading the newspaper. Letting out a sigh, Jessica went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of Coke and sat it in the center.

Shaking her head, she called out, "Xander, Honey, dinner!"

Anthony Harris looked up from the paper. "I said I would call him down."

Jessica looked at the clock. "That was fifteen minutes ago."

He shrugged, "Good article." Mr. Harris then folded up the paper and placed it on the counter behind him. Taking the bottle of soda, he poured a glass that already was filled halfway with Rum for himself as his wife placed the mashed potatoes down next.

Both Harrises watched as their son came down the stair. He looked at the table and smiled at the sight of food. "Thanks, Mom."

She grinned as she pulled out a seat for herself. Taking the salad, she started to give herself a serving. Xander on the other hand took the meatloaf first and took a nice sized portion.

The family started to eat the dinner Mrs. Harris cooked for them. Halfway through dinner, Tony let out a belch and smirked. "The meatloaf's a little dry."

Xander looked at his mom as she minded her own business and continued to eat her piece. "Sorry, Tony."

He nodded. Taking another bite, Tony continued to eat his dinner. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and then went for the potatoes. Sticking a fork, he shoved some in his mouth. "Lumpy, Jessica."

She nodded slowly, "I couldn't get the recipe right, Honey."

"It shows." He stated. Then he grunted. He took another bite.

Jessica looked at her son. "What do you have planned tonight?"

Xander simply answered after he took a sip of his drink "I'm meeting Buffy and Willow at the Bronze."

Anthony shook his head, "Not tonight, Boy. I need you to clean out the gutters."

"Tony, its 7:00; It's too late for that."

He reasoned, "He should've done them earlier then."

Xander plopped his fork on his plate. "You never told me to do them before."

He pointed to the drawer by the far wall. "Take a flashlight. You might need to get new batteries though."

"Tony. It can wait until tomorrow."

"It's supposed to rain tonight. It needs to be done."

"Then why don't you do it?" Xander asked him.

Tony looked at his son. "What did you say?"

He repeated, "Why don't you do it?"

"Tony, you might as well." His wife said.

He grunted, "I don't need to be told what to do by my son."

"Maybe you should." Xander said to him.

"What?"

"Now, Tony, Xander just means that if you want him to do something, then you should give him time to do it. Don't tell him to do something if it's dark out. It's too dangerous. He could get hurt."

"Pain is good." Tony said simply. He looked at his son. "I don't need you back-talking me, Xander."

"Maybe that's the problem." Xander said as he looked at his father straight-on. "If you expect me and mom to always do what you say, this family is going to fall apart."

"Xander!" Jessica Harris yelled. She watched as Tony got out of his seat. "He didn't mean that, Anthony."

"This is my house, Xander." He told his son. "I don't need back-talk. And who's to say that this family will stay together. Maybe… we should start looking for a son who doesn't fight back. Get a child from Africa where they know the value of food and shelter."

Xander got to his feet. "So now your threatening to disown me?"

"It would be an improvement." Tony said to him.

"Tony, calm down!" Jessica said to him.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Jessica."

"Yeah, we wouldn't mind if he got a heart attack, Mom; all that cholesterol is going to blow out an arteries sooner or later, anyway!"

"How dare you!" Tony yelled. He balled his fist and sent a punch toward his son.

Xander ducked.

"Anthony!" Jessica yelled out.

Xander looked at his father. He took a step back and clobbered him across the face. He watched as Tony Harris fell to the ground.

"Xander!"

He looked at his fallen father and then back at his mother. He took his hand and grabbed hers. "I think we better get out of here, Mom."

She was too in shock to say anything.

Together, mother and son left the house; leaving behind a father unconscious.

* * *

Joyce Summers was in the living room with a notepad in her lap and a box of receipts on the table. Her checkbook rested on the pad as well. She was busy balancing her checkbook. She wanted to see if she had enough money in her budget to see if she could start a small amount of money to set up a weekend vacation.

Times have been tough for the Summers women. The Gallery was starting to bring in customers and she thought that the newfound money she earned from the sales could be enough to set something up for her and Buffy.

Joyce sighed as she looked at her checking account. Money was tight, again; the newfound money did help, but surprisingly it didn't help much.

She took her calculator and started to go through her checkbook again. Maybe she did miss something. Joyce went back to the beginning of the month and started to go down the numbers.

She looked at the first couple numbers when she heard the doorbell. Letting out a breath, she smiled. Joyce loved the simple distraction sometimes. Mrs. Summers got to her feet and placed both the pad and checkbook next to the receipt box.

Joyce went to the door and opened it to reveal Xander and Jessica. She took a step back. "Xander, Jessica…"

Xander grinned, "Hi…Mrs. S."

Joyce looked at Xander's mom who looked shocked. "Is everything alright?" She chuckled slightly. "Please. Come on in."

Mrs. Summers watched as both of them walked into the house. Joyce closed the door behind them. "We can talk in the living room."

"Thanks, Mrs.S." Xander said as he guided his mom inside the house.

Together the three of them made their way to the living room. Xander and his mom took the couch while Joyce took the spare chair. When settled, she said to Xander. "I'm afraid Buffy isn't here right now, Xander."

He nodded. "I know. She's at the Bronze. But something happened."

Joyce noted the tone in his voice and could tell something happened; something tragic. It was actually at that moment when Jessica spoke for the first time. "Anthony struck Xander."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my god." She looked at the young man. "Are you alright?"

Xander grinned. "I ducked."

Joyce nodded. "Then what happened?"

Xander said simply. "I knocked him out." He took a breath. "I grabbed my mom's hand and we both left."

"It was horrible, Joyce." Jessica said to her. She shook her head. "Tony was in his mood again. And Xander actually fought back. There was yelling and then the next thing I know Anthrony threw a punch at Xander."

Xander looked at her. "I had to take my mom out of there. I couldn't leave her when he was like this. So, I came to a place where I thought she would be safe. To a place where we thought we could safe."

Joyce got to her feat. She went to the phone and picked it. "I'm calling the police."

Jessica shook her head. "No. We can't. Toy will make it worse."

Joyce looked at her, "Jessica, we have to. Tony needs to be stopped. We…"

It was that moment when the door opened. "Mom, I'm home!"

All three of them watched as Buffy came into the living room.

Her eyes widened.

"Xander? Mrs. Harris?" She looked at both of them and then back at her mother. "What happened?"

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 3  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack"  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear

* * *

The bright moon cascaded down upon the treetops. Lined light danced upon the leaves. The light continued to pass through the foliage and bathed the wild grass underneath her feet. The light howls of owls haunted the evening sky.

Buffy Summers found herself walking what appeared to be a jungle. The full moon above her was enough light to show her surroundings. She could see the reflected shimmer upon a cooling river upon the far side of the jungle.

In her arm was a crossbow. It was already holding a bolt at the ready. She was wearing a dress, a nice formal party dress. It did not match her surroundings. But that wasn't her concern. What was her concern was the vision in front of her.

There he stood. Tall. Hauntingly malevolent. He had this knowing smirk upon his lips. His red eyes were burning right into hers as she approached the creature closer.

He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "Welcome…" The vampire said to her in a dark tone.

"It was very noble for you to come."

"Noble doesn't have anything to do with it." She said to him in a knowing  
tone. "I'm the slayer."

Buffy raised the crossbow. She pressed her finger on the trigger. The bolt soared through the air. It was on its way to hit his undead heart. The Master took hold of the bolt with one hand and stopped it dead in its departure. His other hand took hold of the top half of the bolt. He broke it in half, clean.

"Nice shot."

He nodded. "Oh, so true." The Master said to her as he circled her.

"But I don't think of you as the slayer."

A light rain started to pour down. It was nothing more than a drizzle.

"You should really look into a dictionary."

He smiled, "Oh, so this is the banter part of the evening." He looked above into the night sky. The drops of water seemed to picking up a little.

"It's been a long time for me to be a part of the world. Not to be under the hellmouth." He then grinned, "And I have you to thank."

"I didn't do any of this." Buffy told him.

"But you did…." He then took his hand and caressed the back of her neck. "Intentionally, maybe not, but nevertheless, I could not of done this without you."

Buffy tried to say something, but the simple act of his touch froze her body in fear.

"What's this…" The Master said in with a grin. "No retort?"

The water started to fall harder. It quickly turned rough as it hit the ground almost in buckets. The Master grinned as he watched the water hit the slayer. Her dress soon became drenched; the cloth clung to her body. Her hair was soaking. Water fell faster and harder within moment.

It got to the point where water was actually pushing her body down the ground. She never felt water having this much pressure. She tried to get to feet but the water kept her body pressed to the ground.

"I'm sorry." The Master said to her. He looked down at the drowning slayer. "But you came to this predicament yourself."

He smiled. "Don't you love a nice shower?" When she didn't, added, "I know I do."

Buffy couldn't breath and she could feel her lungs filling with water.

The only she could hear at that moment was…

The distant sound of an incoming howl.

Then Buffy woke up.

* * *

The light in the kitchen turned on.

Buffy found her friend sitting at the table. He seemed to be rubbing his thumb against the glass of water he was drinking from. Xander looked tired. He looked like how Buffy was feeling.

She smiled slightly, "Hi, Xan."

He turned to face his friend. "Hey, Buff." Xander looked at his friend as she went to the cupboard and pulled out a glass.

Filling it with water, she glanced back at him, "Mind if I join you?"

He pushed the chair across from him with his foot. She grinned, "Thanks." Taking a seat, she asked, "Why were in sitting in the dark?"

He shrugged, "Didn't notice." Xander took a sip. "Couldn't sleep." The young man asked, "You too?"

Buffy nodded. "Had a bad dream."

"Bad dream or slayer dream?"

Buffy put some of her hair behind her ear. "Definite of slayer dream variety."

"You alright?"

She looked at him. "Yeah, I've had dreams like this before." Buffy took a sip of water. "It was weird though. Took place in a jungle of all places."

He paused for a second.

Buffy noted the look on his face. She saw the confused look in his eyes. "Xan…"

"Yeah…"

"Why are you up at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep." He repeated.

"Did you have a dream?"

He smirked, "Everyone dreams, Buffy."

"I know that, Xander. But, you had a weird look on your face. It wasn't your usual dream look face."

His eyes widened, confused, "Dream look face?"

Buffy told him, "I've seen you sleep in class. You usually have a dopey grin and when you wake up, you seem to have satisfied grin."

"I do?"

She nodded. "I've seen a couple times. But right now? You didn't have it. So, I think you did dream something of the opposite nature."

He glanced at the table top. Xander smirked, "Didn't know I had a dream look face." He glanced back at her, "Well, I did dream weirdly enough about a jungle."

"Uh huh…" Buffy said in comparison. "What do you think it means?"

He shrugged, "That Willow is reading Swiss Family Robinson when we sleep in the library."

She thought for a second, "Maybe…she does read out loud sometimes." Buffy took a sip. "But I think there's more to it."

"Yeah, Freddy Kreugar is real."

She smirked, "I don't know about that, but I do think that maybe we having something Hellmouthy on our hands."

"Sweet old Hellmouth, huh?"

Buffy nodded, "Sweet old Hellmouth."

She finished her drink. "I think we need to talk to Giles about it tomorrow."

Xander nodded, "Great…" He finished his drink as well.

Buffy placed her hand on his, offering a friendly gesture. He grinned. Xander started to get to his feet so he could put the glass in the sink. "Xander?"

He turned back to face her. "Yeah?"

"I hope everything works out for you."

He smiled and sat back down. Xander gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm just worried about my mom more than anything."

"We will deal with it." Buffy told him. "We'll call the cops again in the morning and we'll help you clean your house. Until then, you and your mom are staying here. My mom and I don't want you having to put up with your dad."

"Thanks, Buff."

* * *

"So you say you both dreamed about being in a jungle?" Rupert Giles asked as he came out of his office. He soon found both teenagers sitting at the table.

"Mine dealt with the Master and Xander…" She then turned to him, "you know we never talked about what you actually did dream."

Xander replied, "Mine actually did have the Master too."

Buffy turned to Giles, "See. So we both had jungle dreams with the Master." She got to her feet and crossed her arms. "I get why I had the Master in mine, but why would Xander?"

Giles replied, "Perhaps you two are connected?"

"Connected how?" Xander asked as he got to his feet. "Why would he want me?"

"Before we get ahead of ourselves, why don't you tell us what you dreamed about? Buffy already told us about hers."

Xander shrugged, "Well, like Buffy, I was in the jungle. It was night. I remember Overbite here making a move on Buffy, I heard a howl, pouring rain, and a jaguar."

Giles looked at the young man, "Jaguar?"

He nodded, "Scary too. He growled attacked me, and then the Master watched. He left Buffy and then watched me. He seemed to be overly excited by the cat. A little too excited if you ask me though."

Buffy glanced at her Watcher. "Does that mean anything to you?"

He took his glasses off and rubbed them. "Honestly, I do not know what and where to even look."

Buffy shook her head. "Giles, this is serious. This isn't some random dream here. We both dreamed about Fruit Punch Mouth and the jungle. Rain too. Only difference is the jaguar."

Buffy looked at her friend and sighed, "There is something supernatural at work here." She grabbed the books Giles placed on the counter and shoved them at him. "Get your books! Look stuff up!"

Giles asked, "Look under what?"

"I don't know." She let out a breath. "That's your department."

He told them, "The evidence that you've presented me with is sketchy at best."

He told them, "The evidence that you've presented me with is sketchy at best."

"So where does that leave us?" Xander asked his elder friend.

Giles scratched the back of his head. He looked towards the stack. "I might have something in the back." He put his glasses back on his face. "Either that, or I could make a call."

That being said, Giles left Buffy and Xander to themselves  


* * *

  
"Well, you're dad's gone." Willow said as her and Xander walked into the house. She turned on the light switch as they moved into the house.  
"I just want to get in and get out." Xander said to them as they started to go up the stairs.

Willow followed him as they climbed up. As they reached the top floor, they turned the corner and went into Xander's room.  
He quickly went to his closet and pulled out a suitcase. Dropping it on his bed, he opened the case and went to his dresser. "After we're done here, we'll do Mom's and get out of here."  
Willow watched as Xander just went through his drawers and closet. He went at a determined pace.

Willow noted the look on his face, and could see that he really didn't want to be in the house. As he started to pack, she thought about the first time she heard the news about his parents. They talked somewhat on the bus and a little at lunch.  
But…she knew Xander. She knew that he never liked talking about his personal life and this proved no different. There was something on her mind though. "Um…Xan…"

"Yeah, Wills."  
She quickly scanned his room and took something by his desk. "I think you might need this."

Xander looked at the belt she handed him. He dropped the spare belt in his suitcase and continued to pack.

She watched as he continued. Willow then took the opportunity and sat down beside the suitcase. "Since it's just us, you mind if I ask you something?"

Xander looked at Willow. "You can always ask me something. You're my Willow."

Willow smiled. She was always his Willow, someone that he cared for deeply. Ever since they were kids, it was something she cherished, something she loved…loves about him.

Willow watched as he made his way over to her and pushed the suitcase aside. He took a seat, next to her.

She placed some hair behind her ear. "Why didn't you and your mom come to my house last night?"

Xander sighed. He knew she was going to bring this up. "Willow, above all, know that I love you."

"I know you love me, Xander. I'm just wondering why you never came over my house instead."

"My mom didn't need a shrink, Willow." He took her hand. "You didn't see her last night Willow. When I hit my dad, she went into shock. It took her about an hour before she finally talked."

"Xander, I wouldn't've acted like a shrink." Willow said in her defense.

"I know you don't think you do, but you do. You always try to find the source of the problem; no matter what you might be getting yourself into." He got to his feet and turned around. Xander bent down and closed the suitcase.

"I just didn't want my mom to go through that." He sighed. "Going to Buffy's, going to her mom; we just needed someone to talk to us like people. Like someone who wanted to discuss something topical, and nothing more than that. Nothing like that at that point."

He went to his door and turned back.

"C'mon, we got to pick up a couple things my mom."

Willow just watched him go out the door leaving a confused young woman.  


* * *

  
Both Xander and Willow walked out of the house and down the porch. They headed out down the sidewalk and went for the Summers house.

Both of them were unaware of a balding bearded man watching them as they left.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 4  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack"  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear

* * *

Xander had finished walking Willow home; he now was on his way back to the Summers' house. Well, that was the original plan. However, as soon as he left his house, he smelt something different.

He felt another presence, someone or thing was following him.

He couldn't lead the person to the Summers' house; Buffy would be able to take care of this threat, but there was no guarantee she would be there and he doubted his mother or Buffy's mom would be able too. He decided to take a detour and turn the tables on his guest.

Taking a left where he would normally took a right, Xander went down a side street. He looked in his surroundings for a moment before deciding where would be the best venue for this meeting.

Quickly making up his mind, Xander approached the alleyway behind a house and a neighboring pharmacy.

Taking a step into it he took a quick look around and decided to hide behind a nearby garbage bin. Harris squatted down, and awaited his intruder.

A short amount of time passed before he could smell who or whatever was following him. It was getting closer. Xander's eyes were sharp. He placed one foot on a nearby crate and climbed up. He

crouched on top of it and looked down the street; waited for his guest. Xander was ready to leap when the presence became known; however, as the person entered the alley, he turned his head

swiftly and looked right at him.

"You ruined everything!" Xander's eyes widened as the threat grabbed him with both hands and pressed the young man to the wall as he growled at him. "Do you know how much you ruined my plans?"

Xander's eyes snapped in anger at the interrogator.

"Get off of me!" Xander yelled as he used both feet and kicked off his assailant, sending his attacker interrogator flying to the other side of the alley.

The attacker got to his feet and shook his head to clear it. "You had to look into his eyes, didn't you?"

Xander sneered, "What are you talking about?"

"You had to look!" The man growled as he leapt onto Xander. "You ruined a month's worth of planning!"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Xander argued.

"Yesterday!" The man growled, as he threw a punch. "I told you six to get out of there. But, you had to stay behind! You had to look into his eyes!"

"I didn't do anything!" Xander snarled, as he caught the man's second punch. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The man yanked his hand free and glared at the student. He didn't know what the bald man was talking about. Didn't matter. The bald man needed this stupid kid. He threw another punch, followed by another. The fight continued this way for awhile.

Xander missed some punches, but he found himself catching a few of them. Xander had enough. He decided to send this guy back to the wall with a solid roundhouse. He twisted his body and released

a sudden kick. But the bald man caught the flying limb.

"You're coming with me."

"Get away from me!" Xander pulled his leg free and sent the man flying back with a solid right cross. Xander then watched as the bald man fell to the ground with a thud. His body went limp.

The bald man was unconscious.

Xander didn't wait, he turned around and ran. As he turned the corner, he realized, he just knocked out the zookeeper.

* * *

A week has gone by since that night. Xander had yet to see the zookeeper again. He had no idea why the bald man was after him. But what he did know was that it has been a week and nothing had happened. He had hoped that since Xander led him away from the Summers house, he didn't know where Xander currently was staying.

And since he hadn't been in his house for a week, he thought that maybe the zookeeper would think that he moved away. Xander didn't know where the zookeeper was and he couldn't focus on it.

Xander didn't know what he was up against. He didn't know why he was after him either. The zookeeper hadn't done anything and part of him didn't like that. He didn't like that there wasn't any resolution from his attack.

But what he did think of was something that could help. He had actually been debating this for a while. Even before his recent zookeeper episode. Xander wanted to see if Buffy and Giles would train him. Try and give the young man an edge. Xander had learned that if anything would give him an edge, he should take it. Anything so that he could live the following day.

Soon, Xander heard the doors fly open; he looked from his seat and saw both Giles and Buffy walking through the library doors.

"Xander, why are you not in class?"

"Told Mrs. Johnson I had to go to the library to get some research done." Xander said to Giles.

Buffy asked, "What research?"

"She gave us a social studies paper to write." He replied.

"Then…why aren't you doing the research?"

Xander smirked, "How long have you known me, Buff?"

"Good point." She walked over to him and took a seat next to him. "So…are you just sitting here?"

"Pretty much," He then looked over to Giles. "But I did want to ask you something."

"What can I help you with?" Giles asked as he approached him.

"I was hoping you could train me." He got to his feet and looked at the Watcher. "I know I'm not a slayer, But I figured I could use the extra training."

Buffy got to her feet and joined her friend. "What brought this on?"

Xander answered, "Just kinda figured it wouldn't hurt. Living on the Hellmouth, learning to kick ass, helping you fight; I thought it would be a win-win."

"Xander, Buffy's training is a tough regimen. Normal humans will not be able to take up the skill level."

"Which is why I'm asking for a smaller portion of that."

"Xander, I appreciate the wanting to help." Buffy said to him. "But I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'll have you for support." He grinned and looked at the Watcher. "I signed up for this. I know there are limitations. But I also know that Sunnydale is crawling with demons and vampires. I want to be able to defend myself if something happens, and Buffy isn't around to help."

Buffy looked at the ground at that moment. She knew it was true. Try as she might, she knew she wasn't going to be always around, and she didn't want a time to come when her friends, when someone like…no when Xander was alone. She was the Slayer. She was going to die someday, and history has shown that vampire slayers don't live past their early twenties at best.

Buffy couldn't help but feel her eyes start to water a little. She looked at Xander, and then at Giles. "I want you to train him."

He sighed, "Buffy… I…"

She sighed.

"If you don't train him, I will."

Giles nodded. "Very well. Come by later tonight and we will discuss some techniques that will help us start."

Buffy then replied, "And then, when you're done, we'll go on patrol." She took his hand in hers. "I'll make sure that we train you."

He smiled in response.

* * *

"When can I start using the sword?" Xander asked as he looked in the weapons closet.

"When you are ready," Giles told him as he walked out of his office, wearing some cushioned armor. "We must not get a head of ourselves."

"Totally," Buffy said to them "Because we don't want to actually have fun during these sessions." She then walked over to her friend, "It took a couple days before I got to use the sword."

"Yes, quite right." Giles said. He went to the closet and pulled out three quarterstaffs.

"The quarterstaff is the most easily maintained weapon."

Xander grinned, "Plus it makes a mean limbo bar."

Buffy smiled at the reference.

"I call Beach Party at Buffy's."

"I don't think our moms would like us having a beach party." Buffy said sadly.

"Can I at least see you in a bikini?" Xander asked with a grin.

Buffy blushed.

"Children…if you two are going to act like this, then I propose we stop these sessions."

"Sorry, Giles." Xander said to him. He took the staff that Giles offered him "So what do I do?"

"Good." Rupert said. He then handed the third staff to Buffy. "Xander and I will fight and then Buffy and I will. After a couple sessions, Buffy and you will be able to spar. I do not believe you two are quite ready to fight one another."

"Because we know I can totally take Buffy down."

Buffy smirked.

"I'd like to see you try."

Xander turned on his heal and took the staff. He then launched himself at her with a blow. Buffy was fast enough to catch up to his speed and blocked.

The two Scoobies traded blows. Every time Xander attempted to hit her, Buffy blocked it with ease.

Giles watched amazed. Not because Xander broke the training method he recently put together, but because he was able to keep up with Buffy.

"I am so going to take you down, Buff."

She caught his incoming blow and with her arm. The Slayer then twirled around and swept the staff underneath Xander's feet. He fell to the ground with a thud. Buffy then straddled him. She dropped to her knees and pinned Xander across the chest. Her staff held him at bay.

Both of them looked each other in eyes.

"I thought you were going to take me down, Xander."

He smiled, "I think I did take you down, Buff. You are on your knees, aren't you?"

Buffy looked at her position and then at Xander.

"You pig."

He grinned.

"Oink oink."

"Are you quite done?"

Both teenagers looked at Giles. He then said. "I do believe we had an agreement."

Buffy nodded. She got off of Xander. "Sorry, Giles; Xander just decided to train. I had to move fast or I was going to become an odd-shaped slayer popsicle." She then offered Xander a hand.

He took it. "Yeah, sorry, Giles. It was just an opening I had to take."

Giles looked at them.

"I think you two should call it a night. We will train again tomorrow." He headed for the office and then turned around, "I trust you two will be better prepared at that point."

"I think you made him mad." Buffy told her friend.

"It'll pass." He shrugged, and then asked, "How'd I do?"

"Not bad." Buffy told him. "I think you might be stronger than I thought."

He answered, "I did knock my dad out, Buff." He gave it some thought. "I think that maybe all the patrolling I've help you this week just payed off."

"Maybe…"

"Hey, it's like when a mother's baby is threatened, the mother gets a rush of adrenaline and gets meaner. I think it's the same with me and my mom. When I see my mom being put through hell, I just get angrier. Case in point, an unconscious father."

"And now?" She questioned.

"And now…I just wanted to show you what I was capable of." Xander reasoned.

"Makes sense." Buffy said. She then looked at the clock. "You know Willow's at the Bronze, you want to go?"

He answered, "I think I want to patrol." He then took the three staffs that were lying on the library table and placed them back in the weapon closet. He closed it and locked it. "You game?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, actually I am." She moved closer to him. "Now, maybe I can see you use your adrenaline on actual vampires."

He grinned.

"Those Evil Deads aren't going to know what hit them."

* * *

Buffy and Xander walked down one of the streets of Sunnydale. Together, the two friends spend about an hour patrolling. Not much happened at this time and to be honest, Buffy was glad.

Xander just started training and she could tell while his determination was strong, he wasn't ready to slay nightly. She just didn't want the day where she would wake up in a world and not have Xander Harris exist in it. But…with the training provided by Giles, she could have that chance of his survival increase dramatically.

And she would like him to be happy. Life on the Hellmouth was tragic. If he had someone, he'd be in a better place in life. He wouldn't have to put up with father as much and he could help his mother.

She did know that Willow was in love with him, and if she could help get the two together, then he'd be in a better place in life.

"Hey, Xand…"

He looked at his friend. "Yeah, Buff?"

She watched him fiddle slightly with the stake he held in his right hand. "You know Willow was telling me something interesting."

"Oh…" He said in realization. "Everything alright?"

"Oh, everything's fine." Buffy said to him. "She was just telling me how you two met."

"Yep, the old yellow crayon fiasco. She broke hers and I let her borrow mine."

"That was nice of you."

Xander grinned, "Willow was upset. What can I say, whenever my Willow's upset, I'm always there. We're best buds, the bestest even."

Buffy smiled, "You two are close."

He said simply, "I love her. She's my Willow."

The two walked for a couple more minutes.

"But how do you feel about her?"

Xander looked at her, "I told you, I love her."

Buffy then asked him, "But could you see dating her?"

Xander looked at the pavement as they walked. He sighed. Xander looked at his friend, "I can't."

She looked at him, "You can't?"

Xander told her, "Jesse. Jesse was actually in love with her. The whole Cordelia hang-up was a cover. He was trying to make her jealous. He also made me promise something."

"What you promise?" Buffy asked.

He told her, "I promised that I wouldn't date her. And I can't go back on that promise, Buffy. Don't get me wrong, I love Willow. But, I can't go beyond that. For Jesse's sake."

Buffy took in that sentence. She was about to respond when she felt someone approaching them. She turned around, stake in hand, and she launched forward.

Two vampires grabbed hold of her. They were strong. Stronger than any vampire she fought before. One of which had grabbed hold of her swinging arm.

"Oo! Okay, okay."

The two brought her into a neighboring alley. The third vampire took Xander by force. "Get off of me!"

The three vampires pushed them against the fence.

"Okay, okay. Look, I really don't want to fight all three of you...unless I have to."

She kicked one in the crotch, elbowed the second, and tried to punch the second too. The vampire blocked her punches and kneed her in the gut.

"Get off of her, Asshole!" Xander yelled just before he got suckered in the stomach.

The second vampire approached Buffy. He had death in his eyes. Buffy actually started to get scared.

Xander grabbed his assailant and flung the vampire off of him. "Leave the lady alone."

Buffy was surprised, but cleared her head. The blond kicked one of the vampires across the face. The other grabbed her and held her against the fence while the first one pulled an iron bar from a neighboring window.

"Watch out!"

Xander looked around. He was soon sliced in the chest with the bar. Buffy shoved an open palm into the assailant's chin, freeing her. She punched the second one in the gut.

Xander ducked in pain. He was about to be stabbed again. Buffy side kicked the third vampire, and he fell to the ground.

She helped Xander to his feet.

"Run!"

They ran out of the alley and went for Buffy's house. She opened her door.

"Get in! C'mon!"

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 5  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack"  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear 

* * *

Buffy and Xander ran inside the house. She slammed the door immediately forcing one of the vampires' hand to retreat through the closing crevice. The door met the wall moments later.

"You think they can come in?" Xander asked his friend.

She looked at him, worry covering his tone. "Giles said a vampire can't enter unless you invite them."

"Remind me to never invite a vamp inside."

"So not a problem." Buffy confirmed.

Xander looked through the window beside the door. "They're gone."

"Good." She said under her breath. Buffy then looked at Xander's back. She saw him holding the wounded area where the vampire sliced him. "Oh…I'll go get some bandages. Just…take off your shirt."

He paused for a second; watching her go into the kitchen. When she opened the drawer, she turned back to see him standing still in the hallway. "Xander, I need to see your wound to dress it. C'mon."

Xander walked passed her and took the kit in her hands. "It's okay, Buff. I can do it myself."

She took the kit back. "Don't be like that, Xander. I want to make sure you don't get an infection."

He took it back, "I can do it myself."

"Xander, this is no time for being worried about what I think of you naked." Buffy told him matter-of-factly. "I'll take your shirt off myself if you fight me again." He was about to say something when she added, "Don't make this round 2, Xander."

Xander sighed. With him living here, she was going to find out eventually. "You win." He walked over to her and took his shirt off.

Buffy brought the kit to the counter and opened it. Taking out some bandages she lifted her head to see Xander's back. Her breath caught in her throat at the image. She raised her hand, wanting to touch his skin.

Upon his back were big welts. Before last week, she would've thought that they were patrol injuries. But come this past week, she started to see Xander's homelife for what it was.

"Do they hurt?" Buffy asked in a somber tone.

He let out a breath. "They did…"

She traced her finger tips upon one of the wounds. "How often did he…?"

Xander turned around, enough to face her. "More than enough, Buffy."

She nodded. Taking the bandage, she went for his torso. "I'm so sorry, Xander."

He said to her quietly, "Not your fault, Buffy."

Buffy wrapped the bandage across his injury. "Looks like you can add another one to your collection." Buffy whispered in a sad tone.

He watched as he studied his chest. Xander took both hands and framed her face. He lifted her gaze so that she could look into his eyes. "I get to heal them all." He said with a grin. He then took his shirt that was on the counter and pulled it over his head.

Buffy turned back to close the kit when Xander's shirt covered his chest. She turned around, and leaned against the counter; facing him. She was about to say something when they both heard the door.

Both her and Xander looked at each other; having the same thought in mind. Buffy whispered, "Finish up." She then headed for the front door.

She hurried her mom and Jessica inside. Jessica closed the door behind them, and looked outside the house again through the window.

"Hi! What are you doing?" Joyce asked.

"What's wrong?" Jessica questioned.

"There's allot of weird people outside at night…"

Buffy watched as their moms went for the kitchen. "I just feel better with you safe and sound inside. You must be beat."

"Jessica and I went out for a drink after work. We are actually tired."

"Your mom was able to sell a portrait that she hasn't been able to sell." Xander's mom added. "We had to celebrate."

"Well, then why don't you two go upstairs? I'll bring you some hot tea?"

"That's sweet!" Joyce said. She looked at both of them. "What'd you do?"

"Can't a daughter just be concerned about her mother or her friend's mother?"

At that moment, Xander came into the living room. Both mothers noticed him. Joyce smiled, "Hi, Xander."

"Hi, Honey." Jessica said.

"Hi." He returned.

Joyce looked at the two of them. "What were you two doing?"

"Math homework." Xander said to them.

Jessica then questioned him, "Without Willow?"

Joyce smiled. She looked at her daughter. ""Buffy, just remember... I'm not ready to be a grandmother." The two women then headed for the stairs.

Buffy's eyes widened.

"MOM!"

* * *

Xander and Buffy found Willow already in the library when both of them entered the room. She was sitting at the table, waiting for them.

"Are you two okay?" She asked as Xander leaned against a banister

"We managed to get away." Buffy told her. She then added, "Xander got hurt though."

He smiled, "And then Nurse Buffy took care of me." He lifted his shirt to show his chest. "See, all better." Xander pouted though, "But I didn't get a lollipop." He then dropped his shirt.

Buffy reminded him, "You never told me what flavor you wanted."

He pouted, "Strawberry."

"See, if you told me earlier, I would've had some ready. I only had lime."

"Look what I have to put up with, Willow." Xander said in a somber tone. "If I moved in with you, oh I'm sure you would have had strawberry."

Rather than keep up with the charade, Willow went right back to the conversation that she wanted to have.

"You only said it was a scratch." Willow told him. "That's what you told me on the phone. You didn't tell me you had a big bandage wrapping your chest!"

Xander told her, "I'm fine, Willow." He then noticed Giles approaching the table.

"Can we steer this riveting conversation back to the events that happened earlier in the evening?" He noted Buffy taking a seat at the table. "You and Xander were on patrol and were set upon by three unusually virile vampires." He put the book in front of her. "Did they look like this?"

Buffy looked at the book. Xander did as well from overhead. "Yeah. What's with the uniforms?"

"It seems like you encountered the Three. Warrior vampires, very proud and very strong."

"How is it you always know this stuff? You always know what's going on. I never know what's going on."

He answered, "Well, you weren't here from midnight until six researching it."

"No…I was sleeping."

Giles looked at Buffy, "Uh, o-obviously you're hurting the Master very much. He, he wouldn't send the, the Three for just anyone. We must step up our training with weapons."

Xander asked, "Other than the quarterstaff?"

The Watcher replied, "Last night's session was uneventful, Xander. You're going to have to go through what I originally planned for last night, tonight."

Xander was about to comment when the library doors opened. All four Scoobies were surprised to see two police officers and Principal Flutie entering the perimeter.

"Principal Flutie?" Buffy asked as he came into library.

He nodded, "I'm sorry, Mr. Giles, but this important. These police officers are looking for you, Xander."

His eyes widened, "For me?"

One of the officers approached him, "You're coming with us."

"What's the meaning of this?" Giles asked the three newcomers.

The second officer replied, "We were called this morning to take a man based on Alexander Harris' description into custody."

"By who?" Willow asked.

The first officer took Xander by the wrists and wrapped them around his back. Taking out a pair of handcuffs, he said, "You're under arrest for the assault on Anthony Harris. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense. "

"Giles!" Buffy and Willow asked allowed.

"Xander, don't say anything. We'll figure this out."

Xander looked at the girls. He looked at them and then at Giles. He glanced back at Buffy.

"Keep an eye on my mom."

That said, the police officers took Xander away, out of the library, and on the way to station.

"We have to do something, Giles?" Buffy demanded.  


* * *

  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 6  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack"  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear

* * *

A black sedan pulled into a parking lot. Xander Harris sat in the back with a bag over his head. He couldn't tell where he was, but all he knew was that the two cops from earlier took him from the school, shoved a bag over his head, and threw him into the back of a black sedan.

He didn't know where he was or how long he has been in the car. He didn't even know if the cops who took him were real police officers. Xander wouldn't put it passed his father being the kind of person to hire 'policemen' to do something like this.

The relationship between the two of them was always off. Xander couldn't pinpoint when it started, but it always seemed like his father never approved of him. Sometimes it even felt as if Xander took the position of the buttmonkey.

Whenever his father received some bad news, he often took it out on the boy. His father getting laid off from a job, he would often have a 'talk' with his son. Whenever he got bad news from the tax collector or doctor, he would take a few drinks and went to see Xander up in his room. Whenever Xander even tried to do something to help the family, his father would take it like he did the task wrong, and then 'showed him' the proper way to do the job.

Xander especially loved the ways he showed him the proper methods to do certain job. It was the most common way a new welt would appear. His father often wondered why Xander watched so much television. In truth, it was his escape. He would be in his room and watch television shows or even read comic books.

If it wasn't for Willow, Jesse, and even Buffy now, he wouldn't have thought about leaving the house. The only reason at this point now to even be at his house was because of his mother.

He often felt his mother was the one that he felt closer to. If he felt if anyone would sympathize with him, it would be her. True, his mother was no saint either, but he believed that she tried to do what was best for him. Xander had no doubt that she loved him, but there were times where she would hurt him too, but she would never do anything to physically attack him.

"Hey, there, Sunshine; we're here."

The words cut him out of his inner thoughts. Gone were the roles of police officers. Now, their attitude were different, more rude than anything. He then took Xander by the arm and pulled him out of the vehicle. "Get the gate." The voice ordered.

Xander thought for a second. If one of these men left Xander, he felt that he would surely overpower his captive and make a bolt.

But…

He soon felt a sharp prick in his neck.

"Just in case you try to do something."

The bag over his head prevented him from knowing what was just shot into him. But it definitely prevented his idea from flourishing. He didn't know what shot him, but within seconds, his vision started to blur and he soon felt darkness to consume him.

* * *

"I hope these officers treated you well."

Xander's head jerked back. He shook his head. His head was still in a bag. Harris didn't know yet again where he was. Damn, he hated this bag. He wanted to try and take it off, but his hands were bound behind the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm sorry we have your head in a bag, Mr. Harris. But I find it fits my best interest."

He shook his head. "Can we wait for the room to stop spinning?"

The voice chuckled, "I'm sorry, Mr. Harris. Help today doesn't know the proper way to follow orders."

"You might want to pass out pamphlets when you send for help." He grunted.

The voice smiled, "You know, that's not a bad idea." He then approached the captured teenager. "I think maybe looking into you just might have been a good idea."

"I'm glad you approve."

He nodded. The voice turned around and went back to his desk. Turning back to face Xander, he sat at the edge of the desk. "I approve so much that I think after this meeting, you and I might come to an understanding. I might just hire you as an intern."

"I'm sorry. My grades aren't worth shit."

"You seem to have a language problem."

"You try to give a good response when you've been captured and drugged."

"Very good point, Mr. Harris." He got off of his desk and went the other side of the room, taking a spare seat, he walked back to Xander. He placed the seat in front of him and sat down. "Now, there is a reason for our appointment, Mr. Harris. I understand that you're part of a group of teenagers who take upon themselves to stop the so-called vampire problem."

His head up. "You know about that?"

The voice smirked, "There's not much that I don't know, Mr. Harris." He got to his feet and looked outside his window. "You see, someone of my stature feels that they have to be aware of the world today. Keep focus, keep in the know, and keep positive." He turned back to Xander. "I have a proposition."

"I don't make deals with kidnappers." Xander sneered.

"I think you'll listen when you hear what I have to offer." He took a second. "I know that you're being hunted down by Dr. Weirick. An unfortunate situation and I know that both you and your friends are on planning on stopping Heinrich Nest."

"What are you talking about?" Xander gave him a look.

The voice went back to the chair and sat down. "The Master, Mr. Harris. When he was alive, that was his name. I need you to put an end to him. He's been something of a problem I need to be taken care of. You kill him, and I'll do something for you."

Xander bent his head down, "Lemme guess, you'll let me go."

The voice smiled, "Oh I will do that, Mr. Harris. However, you kill the Master as he calls himself, and I'll put a stop to both you're father and the zookeeper. I'll see to it that you and your mother are safe."

"And you're willing to do these things out of the kindness of my heart?"

"I have my reasons. Small things. I just want to help keep Sunnydale safe. Call it my patriotic duty."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll let you go, Mr. Harris. There is a reason why I bagged your head."

Harris grunted, "I thought it was because you didn't want me to see you have a playboy collection?"

The voice smirked, "You have an interesting sense of humor." The voice then got off the chair and went for his desk. He pressed a button and said, "Send in Mr. Wright."

Xander then heard the door open. He felt himself being lifted off the chair. "Mr. Wright will take out, Mr. Harris. That is if you're in agreeable with our arrangement."

Xander's nose picked up an odor as this person picked up his body. He then broke free his bonds and pushed the vampire back to the door. He grabbed him by the arms and tossed him over his body and slammed the vampire upon the wooden chair's broken back, dusting him.

He looked at where he thought the voice was. "We'll kill the Master. But if you ever call me or threaten my mom or my friends again, I'll kill you, Dick."

He then backed toward the door and ran out.

The voice slumped down in his seat. "Well, gosh, that was interesting."

* * *

"Honey, is that you?"

The door closed. Moments later Buffy turned the corner. She soon found both her mom and Mrs. Harris sitting in the living room. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Mrs. Harris."

She crossed the room and took a seat by her mom. "Did you hear anything?"

"Anthony was discharged from the hospital Friday. Rory came by and picked him up."

Buffy nodded. She leaned further. Ever since the cops came by the library and abducted Xander, they said that they were arresting him for the assault on Anthony Harris. She gulped, hoping she would not get the answer she was dreading. "Who called the cops?"

Joyce looked at Jessica and saw her having a hard time wanting to answer the question. Mrs. Summers could tell Jessica didn't really want to talk about this.

Xander's mother wasn't a strong woman; she was easily misguided and certainly taken advantaged. What started as a happy marriage deteriorated over time, as the years went their relationship worsened; each year gradually getting worse than the one before. Jessica started as a loving intelligent woman but later regressed into modest obedience.

Anthony saw to that.

Joyce never knew the Harrises before she and Buffy moved to Sunnydale, but when Xander and Jessica came to their home, she started to talk to Jessica. Much like how Buffy was getting closer to Xander, Joyce was getting close to Jessica. They were becoming friends, but it was a slow process.

At the moment, Jessica was still having a hard time, but things were moving slowly. Mrs. Harris told her things about Anthony, and Joyce began to understand the reason for Xander's upbringing.

The problem though at the moment was even though Jessica knew that she had a troubled relationship with Anthony, she still had strong feelings toward him. They had been together for over twenty years. Separating a relationship that had been together for that long wasn't easy. She didn't like talking negatively about her husband. Jessica found that hard. Mrs. Harris gave Joyce a look and then looked at Buffy. "I have to check on something…" She got to her feet and looked at the two blonde women. "I'm sorry." Jessica excused herself and headed up the stairs.

Buffy looked at her as she went upstairs. Buffy was confused on the reason for her sudden behavior and got to her feet. She wanted to talk to Xander's mother when Joyce stopped her.

"Buffy, don't." She looked at her. "Please."

"Mom, she just up and left. Doesn't she want to talk about her son?"

Joyce sighed. "She does." She took her other hand and told her to sit down. "She's just having a hard time right now. Jessica…Mrs. Harris…has trouble sometimes talking about their home."

Buffy looked at her mother. "Do you know who called the cops on Xander?"

She nodded. "Xander's father did."

Quietly, Buffy whispered, "I kinda figured that."

"He called the police after he got out of the hospital. When Xander hit him, he broke his jaw. He couldn't talk. It was actually Xander's uncle, Rory, who brought his dad to the hospital and is now living with him."

Buffy then asked her, "If his dad called the police to arrest him, can't we do that on him? Xander hit him for self-defense. His dad assaulted him. His dad has been abusing him for years." She got to her feet. "My god Mom, have you seen Xander's back? He's been hitting Xander for years! Can't we just have him arrested?"

She nodded, "It was never really dealt with, neither Jessica or Xander talked about their home life. Anthony always had an excuse on their injuries."

"But…we know, Mom. We know the truth. It's our words versus theirs. We can throw his ass in jail!"

"You don't have the connections though."

Both women turned around to see Xander standing in corner of the living room.

"Xander." Buffy whispered.

"Hey, Buff." He greeted. "Hi, Mrs. S."

They looked at him. He actually looked worn out. His clothes were torn and it looked like a bruise was on his cheek.

"Xander…" Joyce said as both of them approached him. "Are you alright?"

"I've been worse." He said simply. "If anything, life as Anthony Harris's son taught me how to be tough."

Buffy looked at her mom, "Why don't you go tell his mom he's back? I'm sure she wants to know he's back."

Joyce looked at Buffy and then at Xander and then at her daughter. She nodded, "Alright. Why don't you two talk and then call it a night. We'll talk in the morning."

"Thanks, Mrs. S." Xander said to her.

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

Xander sat down on Buffy's bed. It's only been a half hour since he got here, but Buffy told him to head to her room and that she would join him shortly. She just wanted to get something together for him.

He rested his head on her pillow. He started to close his eyes when the door opened.

"Xander?"

He looked at her, "Hi."

She went for the desk lamp and turned it on. "Brought you some dinner. It's a little plateless, sorry."

She handed him the bag. He opened it and put his grabbed a drumstick. "Buffy, its food. Outside of a trashcan, I'd eat it out of anything. Plus, you never knew my dad's cooking."

He took a bite. "Thanks."

She grinned as she sat down beside him. "So what happened?

Xander told her about what happened during the last few hours. He told her about being thrown into a black sedan, being bagged, being tied down in a chair and his interesting appointment with an unknown voice.

"And he just let you go?"

Xander shrugged, "Yeah, that's what happened. I told him we would kill the Master and he told me that he would stop my father."

"Do you trust him?"

He got to his feet and went to Buffy's desk. He leaned against the back of the chair and faced his friend. "No. I really don't."

Buffy stood up and joined her friend. She pulled him into a hug. "I'm just glad to have you back."

"Me too." He grinned as he hugged her back. He looked down at her and leaned forward. "I'm glad to be out of there." He kissed her on her forehead. 'Thank you for keeping an eye on my mom."

He ran his hand down her arm, part giving him comfort.

"Hey, I wouldn't look after your mom if I didn't care about you."

"I'm glad you care about me, Buff."

They both soon heard a bang on her window. They both turned around and saw Angel sitting outside her window.

"Great," He said in disgust "look who's here."

"Angel…"

"Really?" Xander sighed and looked at her, "Let's see what tall and dark wants to warn you about now." Harris went for the window an opened the window.

"Xander…you're here?"

He shook his head. "Let's get this over with. Give Buffy you're warning and then leave."

He looked at Xander. "I wouldn't want to interrupt."

Buffy looked at him, "You wouldn't be interrupting."

Xander glanced at Angel and thought for a moment. He went over to Buffy's bureau and took a cross. He turned back to Angel. "Hey, Angel?"

Angel looked at him. "Yes?"

"Catch!"

He caught the object and felt the burn in his hands. He morphed his face and growled.

Buffy screamed.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 7  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack"  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear, dogbertcarroll

* * *

Angel took a step back. He growled at the two of them and was about to move forward, but stopped when he heard two women approaching. Realizing he couldn't stay, the vampire slid off the roof and jumped.

Landing on his feet, with ease, he looked up at Buffy's room; his facing turning back to normal. How'd Xander know what he was? He didn't even tell Buffy what he was. And he thought that Buffy would definitely know before some kid that she hung around with.

Shaking his head, he turned around and he headed for his apartment. Angel took a step away from the yard when he picked up a familiar scent.

Angel looked at the tree, approaching it. "A little late for children to play outside, isn't it?"

"Angelus." The child said coming from behind the tree.

Angel looked at the young one. He smelled him. "You're a little out of your element."

"That depends on who you ask." A new vampire said as he and three others came from the shadows. Angel looked at the four vampires surrounding the child. "I could say you're out of your element."

He looked at the four vampires surrounding the child. Angel recognized two of them. "The Order of Aurelius."

The child nodded. "Our Master sends his regards."

Angel smirked, "That's nice. I just don't feel like I want to reacquaint."

"The Master wants you, Angelus." One of the four vampires said. "He wants his family together again for when he rises."

"I don't know what you've heard, kid. But I'm not interested in a family reunion."

The child looked at the roof of the neighboring house. The second vampire said "It seems like you have an interest in the slayer."

The child asked. "And the boy?"

He looked at the young vampire. "The boy?" He smirked. "What do you care about a regular human boy?"

"I know he survived the Three." The boy said. "He and the slayer."

"The boy was just lucky." Angel told him, "He was with the slayer."

"The Master is still interested." The third vampire told him. Collin turned to the fourth vampire and gave him a look. The vampire nodded and went back into the shadows.

The second vampire said to him. "The Master wants the boy, Angelus."

The boy presented a small vile from his pocket. The first vampire replied, "Bring him to us, and we could make you what you want to be… human."

The fourth one came back with a collared vampire in tail. "You can be with the slayer." He took the vile from the boy and poured it on the vampire.

Angel watched as the growling vampire soon lost his features and curled herself into a ball.

His eyes widened as he heard the vampire's heart begin to beat. "You can do this?"

"Yes." Collin simplified.

"The Master can heal you." The first one told him.

"He just wants the boy." The second one told him.

Angel then looked back at Buffy's window where he saw the two teenagers hugging.

* * *

"A shadow, Buff? Really?"

Buffy walked to her door and closed it. "What was I supposed to say?"

She walked over to the bed and joined her friend. "The guy that I might like tried to come into my room and turned out to be a vampire."

He grinned, "You could've said he tried to come and kill you."

Buffy looked at him, "That's just what we need. Our moms to join the Neighborhood Watch and then my life as the slayer would be so much harder to hide."

"Life is a challenge." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Look at me. I've got a deadbeat father who punches me, a mom who neglects me, some voice kidnaps and interrogates me, oh and a giant praying mantis wanting me to become her sex slave."

"You really want to compare, Xander?" Buffy smiled, "My parents are divorced, I got kicked out of Hermery for burning down the gym; never mind that I was stopping a whole bunch of vampires. My first watcher gets killed…oh…and now one guy I liked turned out to be a vampire. And Owen was just looking for trouble, on a nightly basis, and for the wrong reasons too."

Xander smirked, "I guess we're both screwed up."

"Yeah, I guess we are." Buffy agreed.

"But at least we're together on it. You aren't alone in that department."

Buffy smiled, reviling in the comfort of his touch. "I guess I'm not."

"Just remember that, Buffy." He kissed her forehead again. "As long as I'm breathing, I'll bet there for you."

She turned to face him. "That goes both ways." Buffy patted his knee and withdrew herself from his grasp. Buffy got to her feet and walked to her desk. Turning around, she leaned against the chair.

"But I gotta ask you something."

Xander nodded, noting her serious tone, he got to his feet and approached her. "Yeah?"

She crossed her arms. "How'd you know Angel was a vampire?"

He grinned, "What kind of man would want to ask your permission to come into your room. Spending time with the Buffster is something any sane man would want to do."

She blushed at his kind words.

"That's sweet, Xander. Seriously though, how'd you know?"

He shrugged. "He always bugged me. But when I went to your desk, I looked in your mirror. He didn't have a reflection."

That actually had just confirmed what he thought earlier, in truth it was his smell. Ever since last week, his nose seemed to be picking up smells that he normally wouldn't have thought about. He first started smelling week old dirty laundry in his locker. Normally, he thought it was a day old pair of gym shorts, but when he started to go through it, he found a half-eaten Snickers and even a week old apple.

Since that day his sense of smell had been getting stronger. He even smelled the cherry bubblegum she chewed from a week ago. It was strange, but it was something he was becoming used too.

Looking at her mirror, she shook her head. Buffy ran her hands down her face. "I can't believe I never thought of that." She dropped her arms by her sides.

He shrugged. "Hey, it's an easy mistake. People normally don't think of that."

"I'm the Slayer, Xander. I should've known something was off."

Xander took one of her hands and rubbed it with his thumb, attempting to comfort her. "You're also a teenage girl. Don't be too hard on yourself."

She smiled. "It's so hard to remember that sometimes." Buffy let out a breath. "Between the slaying, Giles' training sessions, and almost constant Tuesday fights for my life, it's easy to forget."

Xander placed his hand on her cheek; caressing her. "Don't forget that. It might just be the thing that saves your life. And believe me; I don't want a day when you're not in my life." He gave her a smile and then yawned. Xander looked at the clock. "I'm actually tired."

Buffy turned her head around to look as well. She turned back, "It is getting pretty late."

He smiled. "We probably should hit the sack."

She pulled him into a hug. "Yeah, you're probably right. Have a good night."

"You too, Buffy. Goodnight." He reluctantly let her go and headed for the door, before turning back. "I'll see you in the morning." Xander opened the door and stepped out leaving Buffy to her thoughts.

* * *

Darla knelt down on the grass. Her hands went for a window. There was just enough room for her fingers to slide underneath. With just enough strength she raised the window.

Taking one foot she poked it through, followed by the other. Darla put herself through the window; climbing inside. As soon as she got inside, she closed the window. She was careful enough not to disturb anything within the room. The cloak she was wearing slid off her body and fell to the ground.

She looked around the room and could definitely see how a vampire would live here. There was a white refrigerator by the corner of the room. Going to it, she opened the door and smirked when she saw what was inside; bags, upon bags, of blood.

This was Angel's apartment. She was once the great love of his unlife. But ever since last year, she has heard rumors and later even found out that it was true. Angel was in love with a slayer. How pathetic. She wanted him back and she planned on doing so. That was the reason why she was here. That and the Master wanted him by his side.

Truth be told, she did discover something recently. The attraction Angel had been feeling for the slayer has been becoming one-sided. She had been watching Angel and even the slayer this past week. Things have changed. While, she it was certain Angel hadn't moved on, it looked like the slayer had. She actually formed a plan on her latest observations.

She took one of the bags of blood and tore a hole in one, just enough to start her plan. Darla smiled, hoping this would work and once again, she could have her childe back. Then they could rule Sunnydale. The way the Master intended for all eternity. Maybe not eternity, but for however long her family desired.

She soon heard the door open. Closing the door, she hid back in the shadows, waiting for him.

A lamp soon turned on. Angel straightening up from turning it on paused for a second, listening.

"Who's there?"

The vampire in question came out from the shadows, "A friend."

Angel looked at her; he noted the Catholic school uniform she was wearing. "Hi. It's been awhile."

He nodded, "A lifetime."

She grinned, "Or two, but who's counting?"

"What's with the Catholic schoolgirl look? Last time I saw you it was kimonos."

"And last time I saw you it wasn't high school girls." Darla played slightly with her skirt. "Don'tcha like?" She approached him. "Remember Budapest? Turn of the century? You were such a bad boy during the earthquake."

He grinned, "You did some damage yourself."

"Is there anything better than a natural disaster?" Darla walked across the room. "The panic. The people lost in the streets. It's like picking fruit off the vine." She looked at his bed. "Nice! You're living above ground, like one of them. You and you're new friend are attacking us, like one of them." Darla went for the window again. "But guess what, precious? You're not one of them."

She threw open the binds and the sunlight poured in, Angel; blinded and smoking, fell to the ground.

"Are you?" She asked.

"No. But I'm not exactly one of you either."

She walked to the fridge. "Is that what you tell yourself these days?" Darla smiled when she opened the door and saw the bags of blood again.

"You're not exactly living off quiche." She took one bag and threw it to him. "But I guess it serves its purpose." She took one herself. "You don't mind, do you?" She tore a piece of her bag open and took a sip. "Fresh blood is better, don't you agree?"

Angel looked at the bag of blood in his hand. "It's not bad when you get used to it."

"Either way, its blood I suppose." She took another sip. "For old time's sake take a drink, Angelus. It's not polite to let a girl drink by herself."

Angel brought the bag to his mouth and took a sip. "That's a good boy, Angel."

She approached him. "But don't you miss it? You and I know what you really hunger for. What you need. Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's who we are. It's what makes eternal life worth living." She touched his arm. "Mm. You can only suppress your real nature for so long. You can feel it brewing inside of you. I hope I'm around when it explodes."

"Maybe you don't wanna be."

"I'm not afraid of you. I bet she is, though. Why would she want you, Angel? Because you think it's the right thing to do. Please, you were the best…you still can be. Now, you probably think you're above all of this."

"Darla…"

"Now I know I did the right thing." She went back to the bag of blood that she laid on a couple of books. "This blood isn't bad, Angel. I just hope you're not going to miss it."

Angel looked at his bag. "What did you do, Darla?"

"Just give you the edge you lost a century ago. I enhanced you're blood. You should be thanking me, Angel. I filled you're blood with Interfector Mortis. And the only cure is slayer blood. Too bad there is only one slayer."

"Darla." He growled.

"That's good, Angel. Bring in the anger. Bring back what you are. Be the Scourge of Europe again."

That said, Darla disappeared into the shadows. "I'll be in touch."

She then left Angel to himself.

* * *

Two brown eyes snapped open and a calming sensation flowed through the air. The owner tried to speak but rather than words, sounds of goos and gas came out.

Worry started to emote and cries of sadness and confusion sprang out. The owner couldn't understand what was happening, but gone were the feeling of familiarity and in its place was confusion.

Loud cries rang out when the owner soon found a person come into view. The owner looked at her while the person didn't know who they were, a calming and desiring sensation streamed from their smiles.

"John, look who's up?"

The owner looked above as a man came into view next. "Good morning, John." The man said with a smile. "You had a rough night. Are the neighbors keeping you up?"

The owner giggled as the woman picked him up. He looked around the world and noticed that he and these two people were living in some sort of hut.

"There's a good boy." The woman said as she patted his back. "You're a good boy, aren't you John?"

The owner who now discovered was named John burped.

"There you go, Honey."

"Looks like he had an upset stomach." The male of the two elder people told the woman.

"That and too much excitement." Alice said with a grin.

John giggled from the ride. Alice put him back into the crib. The owner, John, looked around again. Both elder people disappeared from view. John calmed down and closed his eyes.

For quite some time John slept in his playpen. It was quiet and the only sounds were from the chirps of the birds that flew outside. It was like this for a while.

A loud clang woke John up. Pleas of urgency soon rang out.

"Save John!"

"Save our baby!"

"Get your shotgun!"

John cried out. He soon heard fired shots, cries of agony, and saw red fluid flying over the room. The baby cried more and more. He didn't know what was going on. The growls he heard from the moment he awoke continued to emancipate.

The loud shots seized though. But just before they died out, he saw two hands grab him and heard the faint order of, "Hide him!"

John looked up as he saw the woman from earlier covered in blood. She took him to a far side of the room. Her green eyes locked down to his. "You're mom and dad loves you." She whispered to him as she placed something in front of him.

The ruckus continued for a matter of minutes. It was deafening. Cries continued but started to draw out into oblivion. The only cries being made was by baby John. While the cries of concern were fleeting, growls continued to decimate.

An eerie tranquility arisen

Soon something lifted what was paced in front of baby John. John looked as something he never seen before picked him up. While she didn't look like something he knew, there was something calming about this creature.

'Oohs' and grunts came from her mouth and then the roars from before started up.

Xander Harris woke up.

* * *

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 8  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack"  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear, dogbertcarroll

* * *

Xander's head shot up. He lost his balance and toppled over in his chair. "W-w-oah!" He fell to the ground hard.

"Xander!" Buffy yelled, both her, Willow, and Giles watched as Xander fell to the ground.

"That was a rude awakening." He said to them smugly and shook his head as he got to his feet. "That's going to hurt tomorrow." Xander pushed the chair back to the table as he joined them.

"You alright?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Xander looked at them. "Interesting dream though."

"Dream, you say?" Giles asked.

"Yeah." Xander nodded as he thought back to his dream even further. "I was a baby of all things. At least I think I was."

He later told them what he dreamt about. He told them about the people he believed were the parents of the baby and seeing even a gorilla at the end of it.

Xander looked at Giles. "Have you heard the name John Clayton before?"

"As in the Viscount Greytsoke?"

Xander thought back to his dream. "I guess…I do remember 'John Clayton' carved on the crib."

"Oh…my." Giles said in a whisper.

"What's he talking about, Giles?" Buffy asked.

He looked at his charge. "Years ago…over a century in fact, a family was stranded in Africa; The Claytons. Sadly the two parents died leaving their baby alone. He was later raised by gorillas and came back to England decades later. He later moved back to Africa to live out his life."

"And Xander dreamed about him?" Buffy asked, trying to understand.

"That could be the case." Giles told them. "However, until we find further proof, we have to believe that this is a theory…nothing more."

"Why would I dream about John Clayton?" Xander asked his elder friend. "I have no connection to them; at least I don't think so."

Giles told him, "As I said, we have to look into it. I could call into the council. I even think there might even an exhibit coming to the Wilkins Museum in the foreseeable future."

Xander smirked, "A fun time to be held I'm sure."

"If it helps you understand the dreams, you might want to look into it." Willow said, encouraging.

Buffy turned to him, "It could be fun."

"Right, fun." Xander said to them. "Just make sure we don't awake any mummies or anything."

"I am unaware about mummies awakening, but I do believe there could be information on the Clayton family."

Xander sighed, "I guess we might as well go."

Willow suggested, "It won't be that bad. We'll all go."

"Yes, well, as enthused as I am about your sudden change in interest, but we do have some pressing manners." Giles told the group; causing Xander to look at Buffy in confusion.

"Angel." She said simply.

He leaned against a banister. "Right… Angel." Xander sighed. He looked at Willow and Giles, "Just be glad you two weren't there."

Giles opened a book that he held in his hands. "I did some researching after Buffy told me about what transpired last night." He opened it, "Here's something at last." Giles looked at his young friends, "There's nothing about Angel in the texts, but it suddenly occurred to me that it's been ages since I've read the diaries of any of the watchers before me."

Willow looked at her friend, "That musta been horrible. To think you like a guy and he turns out to be a vampire."

"There's mention some two hundred years ago in Ireland of, of Angelus, the one with the angelic face."

"They got that right." Buffy told them.

Xander smirked, "More like demonic."

"Does this, uh, Angel, have, um, a tattoo behind his right shoulder?"

Buffy shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that Xander and I were in my room. Angel comes by, Xander went to my desk, and then came back with a cross in his hands. He threw it; Angel caught it, and then put on his vamp face."

Xander smiled, "I couldn't let anyone hurt my Buffy."

"Yes, well, how do you know Angel was a vampire?"

"He didn't have a reflection." Xander said matter-of-factly.

"So then…Angel's been around for a while." Willow said.

"Not long for a vampire. Um, two hundred and forty years or so."

He took a seat. "Angelus leaves Ireland, uh, wreaks havoc in, in Europe, for, uh, several decades, and then, um, about eighty years ago, the most curious thing happens. He, he comes to, uh, to America, um shuns other vampires, and, and lives alone. There's no, no record of him hunting here."

"So he is a good vampire! I mean, on a scale of one to ten, ten being someone who's killing and maiming every night, and one being someone who's…not."

"I say that there's no record, but, uh, vampires hunt and kill. It's, it's what they do."

"Fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly." Xander summed up.

Buffy looked at her watcher, "He could've fed on me. He didn't."

"Question." Xander looked at his friend, "A hundred years ago or so before he came to our shores, what was he like then?"

"Um, like all of them." Giles told them, "Uh, a vicious, violent killer."

* * *

"Too bad Wills had to head home so fast." Xander said as he and Buffy walked out of the school.

The two of them were on their way back to Buffy's house.

"I'll see her later though when I come back to study tonight." She faced him, "You should come."

"Can't." He shrugged, "Mom and I got some motherly/son bonding time."

"Really?"

"Nah, Wednesdays are 'What am I going to do now?' nights. I need to make sure she doesn't overdue it on the drinking binges."

"Fun." She said simply.

He shrugged, "What can I say? It's something I have to put up with. Better her, than dear old dad."

"I can understand that." The two continued on the way home. It was actually getting close to dinner and they promised their mothers they'd be on time tonight. "Do you have a plan on what you're going to do now?"

"We're pretty much playing it close to chest. I don't want my mom to have to put up with my dad right now. He could come home at any time. Uncle Rory and him can only live together for so long."

"Well, you two have a place as long as you need it." She said to him with sincerity. "And besides, I like having you in the same house."

"Yeah, I bet." He smirked. "Gives you another chance to come up with a good cover story."

"It's more than that." She said as she weaved her fingers into his, holding hands. "I admit, at first, living with you was hard."

"Oh?"

"A couple things;" She said to him, "Nothing major…now. You use up all the hot water, you eat up all our food, and you leave the toilet seat up. It was almost like living with my dad again."

"Sorry." He said to her.

"But don't worry about it." She rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk. "I got to know you the past couple days and I like what I see."

"You do, do you?"

"Yeah, I see a man who loves his mother. I see a man who puts his friends ahead of himself, and I see a man who will tell me what I need to hear. Even if I don't want to hear it."

"Wow." He grinned. "Didn't know I meant that much to you."

"Xander, you're my best friend. You and Willow. I don't know if I'd be able to do this if you weren't part of it. You can throw Giles in there too."

"I didn't know you cared."

"Well, I do." They continued to walk for a few moments. "And besides, it would take too long to break in a new best friend."

"Gee, thanks." He smirked.

"Don't mention it."

Xander stiffened at that moment. He suddenly smelt something very familiar. He smirked, "Hiya, Deadboy."

Buffy looked at Xander a second later.

"Deadboy?"

"Well, you are a vampire, aren't you?" Xander asked as he turned around. "And vampires are the undead. So, I think Deadboy makes sense in this situation."

"Alright, you seriously have to tell me how you knew he was there." Buffy told Xander.

He shrugged, "Saw him in the background a second ago. Just thank peripheral vision."

"Hello, Buffy."

"Angel…"

"Deadboy…"

"Don't call me that."

"I'll call you whatever I want." Xander told him.

"That's enough testosterone." Buffy said to the two of them.

"He started it." Xander said innocently.

Angel rolled his eyes.

"What I want to know is: what are you?"

"I think you know what I am." Angel said to her.

"Yeah, well, I think it's pretty clear what we need to do, Buffy." Xander said to his friend.

Buffy knew what Xander was saying was right. She was the Slayer, and he was a vampire. But that doesn't change what happened since she moved to Sunnydale. He never did anything to hurt her. Sure, he was cryptic, but he never did anything to provoke her.

"Give him a chance to explain, Xander."

"Explain?"

"If we don't like what he has to say, then we'll stake him." The comment settled Xander down slightly.

"Look, kid. This is something that I have to deal with." He turned to Buffy. "Something happened yesterday. I know how I'm going to fix it too. But…I don't think you're going to like the answer."

"I'm betting that's a no." Xander said. Angel glared at him. He was only making this decision more plausible.

"What are you thinking, Angel?"

"I need the kid. If I take him to the Master, I can cure myself. Then you and I can be together. As a human, whole."

"What?" Xander growled. "What the fuck gives you the right to take me?"

Buffy took a breath. "Chose your words very carefully, Angel." She looked at Xander. Buffy saw the anger burning in Xander's eyes. "What do you want?"

"I love you, Buffy. If I take Xander to the Master, I can become human."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Xander growled as he clenched his fist and punched Angel across the face. "What gives you the right!"

"Xander!" Buffy yelled in surprise as she watched Angel stumbled back from the hit.

He turned back to her. "He wants to get rid of me! He wants to fucking hand me to the Master!"

"We're not going to let him do that." She walked over to Xander and looked at him. She turned back to Angel. "Get the fuck away from me!"

"Buffy.,." He began. "I'm doing this because I love you."

"How can I love someone who wants me to get rid of Xander?"

Xander ran up to the vampire and threw a punch again. This time, Angel ducked. Angel then recoiled with another punch and hit Xander in the head.

"I'll take Xander if I have to." Angel then picked Xander up by the collar and punched him again; this time knocking him out.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Buffy growled as she watched Xander fall to the ground, unconscious. Quickly closing the distance between them and knocking the vampire away from her unconscious friend as she took out a stake with tears in her eyes. "I Said Get the Hell away from him! Next time I see you, I'm going to kill you! "

"Buffy…I…"

"Leave, Angel…"

He wanted to say something. He watched as she descended down her friend, consoling him. "Get out of here!"

Angel looked at her one last time and left.

* * *

A flock of birds flew from the treetops when a loud growl broke out. A series of grunts occurred in response. The sun above highly brightened the cooling morning sky. Remnants of due glazed over the green foliage.

A jaguar lurched forward. He narrowed his eyes and purred. The cat lowered his head, hiding it among the brushes as he hunted for his next meal. Salvia dripped from his hungry mouth. His tongue smacked his lips.

The jungle cat shifted his hips as he stalked for food. He soon saw a small baboon playing with a stick, stirring the ground below looking for ants.

The cat released a small growl as he took another step forward.

The baboon felt the sudden shift. He dropped his stick and started to head in the other direction; but was soon face-to-face with the jaguar.

A sudden yell, a raging cry impaled the seemingly tranquil scene. The jaguar looked up and saw the reason. Then in front of him, the hairless ape banged his chest in pride. His brown eyes cascaded down to the cat. He held a spear in his right hand. He growled at the jaguar, using his own language to warn him.

The jaguar growled back. Not one of peace, but of aggression. He looked back at where the baboon was, but discovered he scurried off during Tarzan's abrupt entrance.

Tarzan growled again. The jaguar looked back and growled back. He leapt forward and pinned the human to the ground, his sharp claws tearing into his chest. Tarzan dropped his spear and pushed the cat off of him. He jumped to his feet and picked up the weapon again. Tarzan drove the spear into the cat's forearm. Blood seeped from the freshly cut wound. He hollered out in pain.

Tarzan yanked the weapon out and went to drive the weapon again. But the jaguar leapt onto the human again. He went for his neck, opening his mouth wide, wanting to be able to snap it down. Tarzan rolled out from under him. He got to his feet and grabbed the cat in his arms, his nails tearing into the cat's fur. He heaved him into the sky. He watched as the jaguar landed by the roots of a neighboring tree.

The jaguar shook his head to regain his balance. He snarled at Tarzan. He charged toward the hairless ape and leapt again. His right claw slashed Tarzan across his cheek. The left followed suit. Tarzan growled as he grabbed handfuls of fur, curled his legs against his chest as he dug his feet into the large cat's belly and heaved sending the feline flying into tree. Rolling to his feet Tarzan picked up his spear and flung it at the cat. It ruptured into the cat's heart and his body fell to the ground, dead.

Tarzan walked toward the fallen jaguar and scooped his up in his arms. He lifted him high into the air. Tarzan yelled into morning sky in triumph as the gorillas cheered.

Then Xander woke up.

"Ok, I seriously hate this guy."

"Xander!"

"What happened?" Xander said as he sat up. He opened his eyes and found himself on Willow's couch. "Wills?"

She smiled, "Hi, Xander."

"What happened?" He repeated.

Willow took Xander by the hand and giving the support that he looked like he needed. "Buffy dropped you off after you fought with Angel. He got the upper hand and knocked you out."

He tried to get off the couch when Willow stopped him, "Take it easy. You got hurt pretty hard."

Xander shook his head, "It's cool."

"Xander, don't do anything stupid."

He smirked, "Wills, it's me. I always do something stupid." Xander turned his tone serious, "But, actually, I feel pretty good."

"You're not going anywhere. We don't want you to get hurt again. Buffy's going to end Angel."

"Wills, believe me. I feel good. I know what I need to do." He got to his feet. "Buffy is going to need my help."

"Xander, I swear. If you die, I don't know what I'm going to do." Her eyes started to water. "We already lost Jesse. I don't want to lose you too."

He grinned. "You're not going to lose me." He sat back down on the couch. Xander leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I got to make a stop first and then I'm going to help Buffy."

"Xander, what could you possibly do to help Buffy stop Angel?"

He grinned.

"I'm going to go see a man about a spear."

That said, he got to his feet again and went out the door.

* * *

"I know you're there. And I know what you are."

"Do you?" A voice asked as he came out of the shadows. "I'm just an animal, right?"

She aimed her crossbow.

"Let's get it done!"

He ran toward her and jumped onto a pool table. Buffy followed him with her aim and shot. She missed. He jumped onto the catwalk above, swung down and kicked her in the back; knocking her down on the pool table.

She jumped to her feet and kicked him into the wall. Buffy turned around and dove for the crossbow. The Slayer rolled onto her back and aimed the crossbow.

"C'mon! Don't go soft on me now!"

She shot a bolt.

"Little wide."

"Why?" She got back to her feet. "What made you think I'd be alright with wanting to hand over Xander? What made you think I could possibly love a creature like you?"

"The Master showed me that if I brought Xander to him, he'd be able to make me human. I want to do it for you, Buffy. I love you. You just moved to Sunnydale. If Xander were to die, you could easily replace him."

"How am I supposed to agree with that? How am I supposed to look at his mom, our friends, and know that in order for me to be possibly happy, I had to give up Xander. You obviously don't know anything about me to be in love with me."

"It was a better answer than the alternative."

Both of them stopped when something flew by them. They turned around to see a spear jammed into a beam.

"Don't move, Deadboy!" Xander growled as he came out of the shadows. He walked over to the beam and pulled out of his spear. He drove it at Angel. "You should've killed me when you had the chance."

Angel growled. He caught the spear and tried to pull it out of his hands. However, Xander reacted faster, twisting to whack Angel across the back of his head.

"Xander!"

Xander glanced back at Buffy. "He was going to fuck me over, Buffy. He was going to feed me to that fucking Master." He sneered. "He doesn't bug me anymore, Buffy. I fucking hate him!"

"But when did you get a spear!"

He grinned, "Call it something I picked out of a dream." He took the spear and went for Angel again.

"Just be glad all I did was knocked you out."

"Oh yeah, I'm so glad you only did that." Xander replied snidely. He grabbed Angel by the collar and shoved him to the wall. "How do you like it, Deadboy! How do you like being lifted up and hanging like a rag doll?"

He morphed his face and threw Xander off of him. He looked at Buffy. "I did this because I didn't like the alternative, alright." His face went back to normal. "I did it because you wouldn't like the alternative."

"Oh I think she'd be interested, Angelus."

He looked at where the voice came from.

"Darla."

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 9  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack"  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear, Wayne

* * *

"What was the alternative?" Buffy demanded. He turned to her. "You said turning in Xander was a better answer. What was your alternative?"

"This will be good." Darla grinned.

Angel approached her. Xander took it upon himself to edge closer to Buffy. An instinct he developed since the beginning. Protect his girls…any of his girls.

"You." He said simply. "Either I turn Xander to the Master or I have to drink you."

Xander grunted, "It's nice to know that when the chips are down, you'll do anything to save your ass."

"I did it because I had to choose." Angel defended himself. "I thought about this. It's not like I jumped to it, kid."

"Didn't seem like you had to put much thought into it either." Xander growled.

Angel rolled his eye. "Think what you like, it's not as though either options would have made either of you two trust me any less."

"What I want to know is, Angel, just what made you come to the decision to turn over Xander?" Buffy looked at the male vampire in an effort to try and gauge the sincerity of what he was saying; the difficulty was that the Vampire's expression rarely changed, he wore an almost consistent 'Poker Face'. "And I mean, why DID you do it? AND how is drinking my blood the alternative?"

Angel then told both her and Xander the situation the Master and Darla put him in.

"Next time some older than dirt vamp offers you some bagged blood, when you know she likes the fresh kind, don't take it." Xander snarled at him.

"Bagged blood?" Buffy showed a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"You never told her did you, Angel?" Darla smirked at her former lover.

"Told me what?" Buffy demanded, her posture becoming rigid one poised for action and battle.

"A long time ago I fed on a girl about your age… beautiful… not too bright, naive and innocent …but a favorite among her clan." Angel answered somberly, avoiding eye-contact with the Slayer, instead he focused his glare upon his Sire.

"Her clan?"

"Romany. Gypsies. I seduced her with some poetry and enticed her to take a moonlight stroll. They found her the next day a hundred yards from their campsite, drained of blood and ... violated. The elders conjured the perfect punishment for me. They restored my soul."

"What? They couldn't just hogtie you and beat you like a piñata?" Xander asked.

"I wish." Angel shook his head in the negative. "What they did was a thousand times worst. When you become a vampire the demon takes your body, but doesn't take your soul. That's gone! It goes with your last gasp of breath and the last beat of your heart. What is left is just a body; a body whose movements are govern by the demon that now infects it. What is left is a being with no conscience or remorse… It's an easy way to live, one without regrets or sympathy. You have no idea what it's like to have done the things I've done… and then suddenly to care. When I was human, I was hardly an upstanding member of society. I gambled away the night, knowing full well that my losses would be honored by my father the next day. I bedded women, regardless of their station or whether they were in fact married to another. I drank ...a lot. There was not a single Commandment that I did not break, except for the killing part. But on the day I was turned I more then did my piece to make up for that discrepancy."

"I was given a choice and I chose with what little humanity I possess not to give into the temptation of feeding on a human again."

"No…you're choosing to have me become the Master's chew toy instead." Xander reminded them."You must have been a real prize when you were walking around with a heartbeat."

"Look, I don't like it. I don't like any of this. But I have to choose. Between the two of you, I'm sorry to say I choose her. And I thought you of all people would be on-board with my decision. A Dead-Slayer, or a Dead-Harris, who do you thinks life is more important, huh kid?"

"But you could've done it differently, Angel. You could've come to us. You could've …and I would've listened." She glanced at him and then back at Xander. A breath escaped her lips. "But you didn't…and I can't live with your choice if it means the sacrifice of my best friend."

"Buffy…I…" He started to speak.

"Can we just stake them already?" Xander asked.

"Easy there." Darla told him. "You may have been able to survive the Three, but you're way out of your element, Freak."

"I can deal just fine." He said as he choked up the spear. "I know you're the one who killed Jesse."

"Jealous?" She approached him. "I can pull a few strings…get you on the inside."

"He's not interested." Buffy said to her as she stepped in between them.

"Yeah, like my hero, Groucho Marx's, once said: 'I don't want to belong to any club that would accept people like me as a member.'"

The Slayer smiled a small and warm smile, shaking her head in private amusement; Xander had obviously forgotten that he was a founding member of their very own 'Club'. "Y'know, I don't know what to think here. But I do know that Xander was right when he said 'We should just stake you'. I have a gut-feeling it will save us a lot of grief later on."

Darla look at Angel and then back at Buffy. "Do you know what the saddest thing is the world is?"

"Bad hair on top of that outfit?" Buffy quipped.

"To love someone who used to love you."

She glanced at Angel, "You guys were involved?"

"For several generations." Darla told her, her eyes not blinking, carrying in them a coldness to the confession.

"Well, you been around since Columbus, you are bound to pile up a few ex's. You're older than him, right? Just between us girls. You are looking a little worn around the eyes."

"I made him." She grinned, "There was a time when we shared everything, wasn't there Angelus? You had a chance to come home, to rule with me in the Master's court for a thousand years, but you threw that way because of her. You love someone who hates us. I used to think that it was pathetic. But after chatting with her, I am left feeling unimpressed. If she was as beautiful as me, I could understand. If she possessed charm or a little class, possibly. But she is a child. Immature. beneath you and I in breeding and worldliness. I mean, truly? What is her appeal? The only explanation would be you've become sick. That soul of yours has corrupted your reason. And I fear you'll always be sick. And you'll always remember what it was like to watch her die." Darla glanced at him, "If it makes things easier, I'll kill her and then you can drink. Sure, it's cheating, but it's a start."

She produced two pistols.

"And you want to know something else." She looked at Angel and grinned, "You're blood never was tainted. I just wanted to see if there was any hope for you." She shot a round of bullets. Both Buffy and Xander watched as Angel stumbled back to a pole.

"Oh, don't worry. Bullets can't kill vampires. Can hurt them like hell but…"

She then shot a few more rounds. The pool table took a few hits. Buffy took the crossbow and then shot at Darla. She doubled over and it hit her chest. She watched as she straightened back up.

"Close. But no heart."

She grabbed the bolt and yanked it out. Then she tossed it aside. Darla then turned toward the voice and let loose a hail of bullets as Buffy hugged the floor for cover. She looked to her side where she thought Xander was but was surprised to see him not there.

"Xander." She whispered. She looked around the room but couldn't find him. Darla turned her attention back to Buffy and hopped onto the pool table.

Buffy jumped up, grabbed the edge of table and pulled, knocking her on her back. The Slayer punched the table away and ran for cover as bullets sailed in her direction, splintering and shattering everything that they came in contact with. But she stopped when she heard something land on the pool table.

Buffy watched when saw Xander standing behind Darla. Her eyes widened. She wanted to scream his name but didn't want to stop what was about to happen. And in all honesty she doubted he would have even if she did.

"This is for Jesse." Xander grunted. He took his spear and was about to jam it into her heart. Darla turned around and growled. She went for the spear but Xander pulled it faster. She followed with a right cross but he ducked. He took the spear and jammed it in her shoulder. Taking a step back, Xander used the spear and flung Darla to a beam. He watched as she started to get back to her feet.

Xander jumped off the table. He landed by Darla's feet. Xander grabbed his spear and yanked it out of her chest. The vampire managed to get to stand up too. The two started to trade blows. With each contact punch and kick the two moved in closer to the other. Suddenly there was the sound of a dull crack, Buffy could see that Xander had successfully broken the female vampire's left arm. It dangled lifelessly to her side as Darla ignored the pain and fought on with her right. A second later the sound was repeated with her right. The Vampire that had contributed to the fearsome myth of the group known as the 'Scourge of Europe' took two steps back.

Her arms hung limply moving and swaying with each movement. But there was no defeat in the femme fatale's eyes, she may have been beaten and her death was certainly coming, but she would not go calmly into that eternal night. She barked out an insane laugh and charged the small distance that separated the two combatants. Xander was caught unprepared for the suicide tactic; he was left even less prepared as the fangs of the female vampire pierced his neck, latching on to his flesh as she proceeded to drink. With his immense strength Xander tried to push this leech from him, but these motions only emphasized the pain he experienced as the teeth drug deeper and deeper into his neck, trying to gain a foothold.

Xander quickly realized that if he continued like this he would inadvertently tear out his own jugular. And she was too close for him to navigate the spear into her chest. So with his free hand he took and insane gamble and pulled Darla as close to his body as he could, and then with the spear clenched tightly in the other he drew his arm out. The objective to penetrate the Vamp's dark heart via her back instead of her front. Operating blind and by estimation, Xander jabbed the spear towards where he suspected the Vampires heart would be.

His guess proved to bear fruit, but at a cost.

As Darla reverted to ash around the protrusion, Buffy, saw something that turned her blood to ice. Xander's thrust was so powerful that the spear not only penetrated the Vampire's body, but its tip had also entered his as well.

"Xander…"

He turned around to see Buffy approaching him as he slowly crumpled to the floor. Her eyes wider then saucers as her approach quickened until she was kneeling at his side. Instinctively Buffy turned her head to call out for help, which was when she saw Angel disappear into the shadows.

She pulled the spear out, relieved that it had not penetrated as deeply as she feared, maybe all of an inch. The muscle Xander had gained over the previous months, were probably what saved his own life by denying the Spear the chance to penetrate deeper. Though she knew Xander would survive, she now knew the extents of how far he would go to kill a Vampire, even at the cost of his own life. And that terrified her more than the tiny flow of blood exiting his now exposed chest.

* * *

"Ah, the post-fumigation party."

Buffy looked at her friend as her, Xander, and Willow headed for a table at the Bronze. "Okay, so what's the difference between this and the pre-fumigation party?"

Xander smirked when he heard one being squished, "Much hardier cockroaches."

Willow looked at them, "So, no word from Angel?"

"Nope." Xander replied. "Just left."

"Are you alright?" Willow asked as they sat down.

"We'll survive." Buffy told her.

"Hey, we'll deal." Xander said to her. He shrugged, "It's what we do."

"You did stake Darla." Buffy nodded, smiled slightly. She took a second… "Well, speared her…"

"You speared Darla?" Willow asked.

"She killed Jesse. " He shrugged. "I just returned the favor."

"But with a spear?" The redhead asked.

"Told you, Wills. I picked it up from a dream. When Deadboy knocked me out. Only this time, I think baby John was a jungle man."

"Looks like the time at the museum is coming to be something we really need to do then." Buffy told him.

"And I'm so looking forward to that." Xander said with a tired grin.

"Hey, it could be fun." Willow pointed out.

"Willow, anything you can learn from is fun for you." Xander said with a grin.

"Darn tootin." Willow said with a smile. "But you should go, Xander."

"I know…and I think tomorrow, we'll try to set something up with Giles." He scratched the back of his neck. "But right now…I just want to veg."

"I'm all for vegging." Buffy said to her friend. She then looked at him. "But where did you get that spear?"

"Giles."

* * *

"Congratulations, Ms. Calendar. Welcome to Sunnydale High School."

Jenny Calendar grinned and took the outstretched hand from Principal Robert Flutie. "Thank you, Principal Flutie."

"You're welcome, Ms. Calendar." He replied. "I hope you find your time at Sunnydale to be a truly welcomed experience." The principal walked out from his desk and joined the new teacher shortly. "I believe your time as the computer science teacher to be rewarding." He placed his hand on the door knob and opened it. "I run a tight shift here at Sunnydale but I believe that if we work together, we can help form successful lives for our students."

"I like that philosophy."

He grinned, "I'm glad you do." Flutie looked at his watch and told her, "I actually cleared sometime this afternoon so I can show you around."

She agreed and the two set off on the tour of Sunnydale High School.

"We're actually between classes at the moment. That's why it's rather quiet right now. But that's to be expected. Every student and I come to an understanding. If you want a stress free year, then be under your best behavior. You do that, and you'll have a memorable experience."

The two of them walked down the north corridor of the school. "Down here you'll find the math class rooms." He gestured to one of the doors.

They looked into the window. "This is Mr. Daniels' Geometry class. I hope you notice the computers. Each room has Window's 95. We try to maintain top technology for our students."

He left the class. Ms. Calendar followed shortly in tow. "You're classroom isn't that far away."

They continued to walk. "The Cafeteria isn't that far either. Turn the corner, and the entrance is just by the doors there." They continued and he addressed the center of the school. "We have a quad where the students like to have lunch or spend their free periods."

When he looked at the quad, he looked out into the sky. "Why don't we cross the quad and continue our tour?"

"It actually looks quite bueatiful."

"Thank you." He said with a grin. "It all goes back to the tight ship I like to run." He then noticed a couple students. "Excuse me, Ms. Calendar."

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh, I'm sure. I just need to take care of something."

He grinned and then left.

Jenny Calendar watched as he left in pursuit of what looked like a couple students by the far side of the quad. She smirked at the image of him walking at a quickened pace.

She let out a small breath. Truth be told, Jenny Calendar was in fact, Janna of the Kalderash Clan. She was sent here for one reason. To keep an eye on Angelus. It was actually her clan the one that coursed Angelus with his soul. She was sent here by her uncle to keep an eye out. To keep him in check and make sure he remains cursed.

But in order to get here, she had to rely on her education background. Finding a job as a teacher in a high school was hard enough, but to find a high school where the vampire with a soul was near impossible.

Her clan was able to track him down through the last century. He evaded them at times, but between finding Darla and a high school with a high death rate made the search easier.

"I'm sorry about that Ms. Calendar."

His words cut her musings short. She turned around, "That's alright. Is everything ok?"

"Like any school, we have the few trouble makers. I just had to hand out a few detention slips. Nothing threatening." He then gestured with his hand. "I actually have to go feed the mascot. I'm sure he'll like you."

"Oh?"

"We just got the pig two weeks ago. Don't tell anyone, but he's our fierce Razorback."

She grinned. "I'm sure he's quite fierce."

"He should be." Flutie agreed "His food cost quite a bit."

"I'm sure she eats like a pig."

He grinned, "He most certainly does. This way."

That said, the two went off to feed the pig.

* * *

A week transpired since Ms. Calendar got her job at the school. She was now in the library helping the librarian set up a few new computers and to bring new technology into the library.

She was going through some of the new software when she heard the Liberian make a mispronounced statement.

"Scan it, Rupert. That's scan it." She smiled at the slight mishap.

He gave her a sarcastic look, "Of course."

She smirked, "Oh, I know, our ways are strange to you, but soon you will join the 20th century. With three years to spare!"

He said smugly, "Ms. Calendar, I'm sure your computer science class is fascinating, but I happen to believe that one can survive in modern society without being a slave to, the, um, idiot box."

"That's TV. The idiot box is a TV. This…" She gestured to the computer. "This is the good box!"

He sighed, "I still prefer a good book."

A student said from a behind a computer. "The printed page is obsolete." He stood up. "Information isn't bound up anymore. It's an entity. The only reality is virtual. If you're not jacked in, you're not alive." He went for a book and left.

"Thank you, Fritz, for making us all sound crazy people." She looked at Giles, "Fritz, Fritz comes on a little strong, but he does have a point. You know, for the last two years more e-mail was sent than regular mail."

"Oh…"

"More digitized information went across phone lines than conversation."

"That is a fact that I regard with genuine horror."

"I bet it is." She looked at the students, "Alright, guys, let's wrap it up for today."

Willow looked up at her, "I've got a few more. I'll hang for it a bit."

She grinned, "Cool! Thanks."

The redhead looked at Xander, "Xander, you wanna stay with me?"

* * *

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 10  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack"  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear

* * *

He smirked, "Are you kidding?"

Willow looked down at the keyboard for a second. She put on a sad smile. "Yes, it was a joke I made up."

A joke? Right…. Xander sighed. "I think…" He started… "I think somebody's feeling like they could use a healthy dose of Xander." He grinned, dropped his bag on the table and took a chair. He walked over to his friend and sat down. "And I'm talking about me." He scooted up the seat. "So, what's the plan?"

She took book off the table behind her. "Just have to scan this and a couple others. It should only take a couple hours."

"A couple hours…okay…"

Willow sighed. She knew that tone. "Xan, it's ok. If you want, you can go."

He grinned, "I want to help." He took a book too. "See, this is me helping." He opened the book, "So where do we start? Table of contents, right?"

"Right." She said as she took the book from him.

"See, I want to help." Xander said with pride.

"I guess you do." Willow agreed. She went to the keyboard and went to open the scanning program. "I just have to let the scanner read this."

"That's it?" He asked.

"Yeah, among other steps." She went for another page. "Then we just save it to the hard drive."

Within the next hour, the two of them managed to scan two books into the hard drive.

"This isn't so hard." Xander said to his friend.

"I told you it wouldn't be, Xander." Willow replied. "Not everything educational in school is boring."

"I never said it was all boring." He said with a grin. "I look forward to fourth period every day."

"Xander, that's lunch."

He smirked, "And I look forward to it everyday. Anything that combines food and my favorite people in the world is worth looking forward to."

She looked at him with a knowing smile. "School isn't only for food and socializing, Xander."

"Yep, it's the perfect way to kill time between weekends."

It was at that moment when a sudden pop-up appeared on screen.

"What just happened?"

Willow looked at the screen. "Dave just sent me an IM."

Willow went to the keyboard and typed a reply.

"Looks like he's going to come in tomorrow to do some more scanning." Xander said after he read his reply.

"There's not that much left." Willow told Xander. She then typed the comment back to Dave explaining the same sentiment.

"So soon?" Xander asked, half shocked.

"If you want…we can do the other books Giles left in his office."

He looked at the clock. "I only got another hour. Wednesday night and all."

"Forgot about that." Willow told him. "Setting changed, but the routine didn't I take it."

"Nope."

"But I wouldn't worry about it." Xander told her. He got to his feet and went for the table to grab his bag. "Just something that I have to put up with."

"You shouldn't have to put up with it, Xander." Willow said to his retreating form.

"I really can't talk about this right now, Wills. I got to get going…"

She nodded slowly. "Alright…" Willow went to the scree and saw her chat session with Dave. Glancing back, she asked, "We could IM about it later."

He looked back at her. "I don't have an IM account."

"We can make one now. It won't take long." His friend reasoned.

"I dunno, Wills. Aren't those supposed to be dangerous?"

"They don't have to be." Willow told him. "We can talk online whenever you're dad has a fit." She went for the keyboard and typed in a web address. "I'll give you a disc. Just install this. Choose a screen name and we can talk."

He approached her. "Wouldn't the phone just be easier?"

She shrugged, "This way you'll be using the phone line. Your dad wouldn't be getting those business calls so often."

Xander sighed. "Alright…I'll give it a try." He watched as Willow put a disc into the computer and went through a few commands.

Willow ejected the disc a few minutes later. Taking a piece of a paper, she scribbled something down. She handed it to him. "Just install and we'll be able to talk online." The redhead watched as he looked at the scrap of paper. "My screen name."

"DoogieFan82?"

She blushed. "Not my best name. But I was in a Neil Patrick Harris mood."

"Uh huh…"

"It doesn't matter. I might change it. I dunno."

"Sure." He shoved the disc in his pocket. "I'll give it a look." Xander told her goodbye and headed out of the library.

She turned back to the computer. Willow was almost done. She went for the last book and continued to scan the pages. As she was nearing the final page, she failed to see the book's text disappear. Willow closed the book and headed for the doors.

The lights turned off moments later. The only thing flashing was a line of new text on the screen.

'Where am I?'

* * *

"Goodnight, Mom!"

Xander opened his door moments later. He let out a breath and then closed the door. "Too many times…" He whispered. Xander closed his eyes for a moment. He opened his eyes to see Buffy sitting on the bed.

"Hi, Buffy."

"How'd it go?" Buffy asked her friend as he joined her on the bed.

"The usual." He sat on the edge of the bed. He glanced at her for a second. His eyes turned back to the carpet. Xander shrugged, "The usual. Woe is me. Anthony loves me. I know he does. I can't leave him. He knows he has a problem and he'll fix it….yadda yadda yadda…" Xander returned his glance to his friend. He shrugged. "The usual…nothing more."

"So this is your Wednesday nights?" Buffy asked.

"Pretty much." Xander confirmed.

"How do you cope?" Buffy asked, concerned

"Cope?" Xander questioned, confused.

Buffy edged closer to him. "Yeah, cope. Y'know, deal. You got a father who beats you, a mother who…ignores you…"

Xander let out a breath he was holding in. "I just…don't let it bother me." He paused for a moment. "I don't stress. I ignore it, watch tv or read a comic book."

"You do know what happens if you let it bottle up, don't you?"

He let out a breath. "It's not like I have a choice here, Buff."

"Xander…" She took his hand in hers, trying to show him the concern that she had for him. "You could've talked to me. You could've talked to any of us." She made sure he looked at her, straight in the eyes. "Giles or Willow. Or…even my mom."

"I didn't want you to worry about me…" Xander replied. "You have so much on your plate. You…Wills…Giles…you have so many things to do."

"That's such a load of crap." Buffy told him. "And you know it."

He took his hand back. "What am I supposed to say, Buff?" He got to his feet. 'I'm a wounded puppy and now you want to fix me?"

Buffy looked as went to the closet. He turned around to face her. Xander crossed his arms. She got to her feet. "Go with that."

His eyes widened, "Go with it?"

"Yeah, go with it!" She told him. "Let it out!"

"There's nothing to let out!" He half-yelled.

"Xander…just let it out! Your dad's been hurting you! Your mom's been ignoring you!" She went over to him and took hold of his shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"I don't have anything to let out!"

"If you think you're not hurting, then you're not human! And I gotta tell you something, you are the most human of anyone I know. So don't tell me nothing's wrong!

"Buffy..." Xander said for the first time lowering his tone.

"Xander, why can't you let anything out?"

"I can't! I just…can't!" He glanced at the carpet, avoiding her eyes.

"Why?" Buffy tried to catch his eyes with hers.

"I just…." Xander said quietly.

"Just what, Xander?" She took her hand and caressed Xander's cheek. Buffy guided his face to look at her.

Xander looked at her face, saw something in her eyes that he recently had been becoming aware of. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Xander pulled away from her and went to the bed again.

Buffy turned around and walked over to him. She sat down. "What do you mean you can't? Why can't you let it out?"

He looked at the carpet, and then back at her.

"Because I'm not worth it!"

* * *

"What do you mean you're not worth it?" Buffy asked, her tone soft.

"Forget about it." Xander replied, not focusing on her. He just wished that this conversation to be over.

"It took you this long to admit it, Xander. This is something I'm not going to drop."

He groaned. Xander fell backwards, landing on the bed. He took his hands and wiped his hands down his face. "I don't want to talk about this, Buffy. Can we just drop it?"

He withdrew his hands from his face and pulled himself into a sitting position. "We're not dropping this, Xander. Why do you feel like you're worth it?"

"Because it's the truth." Xander clarified. "You said it yourself. My dad hits me. My mom ignores me. Outside of you, Giles, and Wills, I don't exist. I know it's only temporary. Just look what happens, Buffy. The people I care about leave me. When I move out of this house, when I'm living with my mom and dear old dad again, this will end. I'll go back to watching tv and reading comics. Nobody would want to go looking for me. There's a reason why I've been labeled the King of Cretins."

"That's not true, Xander. You're totally worth it."

"Right, because people won't give me the time of day."

"Xander, stop being so hard on yourself. You told me that I'm too hard on myself. You should follow your own advice."

He smirked, "That worked so well in the past."

"Hey, "She gathered him in her arm, rested her head on his shoulder, giving him the comfort that he felt he was lacking. "The fact that you smirked means that you're not hurting as much as you think. And our friendship isn't going to end, Xander. You'll be just as important to me when you and your mom move out. I'll be only a phone call away." She shrugged. "Maybe your interview is right…maybe when we kill the Master, he'll put your dad away."

"Because we can so trust him."

"It might happen." Buffy told him, "If it doesn't, we'll figure something out. I don't want you being under the same roof with him."

"Neither do I, but I don't know what I'm going to do." Xander told her. He reluctantly pulled away from her. Xander went to the dresser and turned around. He sat down upon the ledge.

Buffy got to her feet and made her way over to him. "We'll have to cross that bridge when we come to it." She gave him a smile. "I also don't want you to keep being too hard on yourself. You're not worthless. You're not a casualty. You're not the King of Cretins…"

"Can I be the Prince of Cretins?" He joked.

"I dunno. I heard that was a long term reign. No room for advancement."

He grinned. "Then what am I?"

"You're Xander. That's all you need to be."

He shrugged, "I guess I am."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Buffy reminded him. "I like my Xander-shaped-friend."

Xander gave her a curious look, "Why am I your Xander-shaped-friend? Can't I be your sexual Xander-shaped friend?" He gestured back to the bed. "If anything else, I could be your bed sharing Xander-shaped-friend."

Buffy smirked, "I think that remains to be decided." She took his hand. "But I will tell you one thing. I don't want you to be alone tonight. I think we're mature enough to share the same bed tonight."

"Really?" Buffy nodded. "I don't want your mom to come in here and think I took advantage of you."

"You won't be taking advantage of me. If they ask, I'll just say we were studying together in your room, got too tired, and we crashed on the bed." She pulled away from him and went for the bed. Buffy sat down and pulled part of the covers down. "I'll sleep underneath the covers, and you'll be above. Simple as that."

He sighed, "I guess it can work."

"C'mon. Let's just go to bed."

* * *

Joyce Summers placed the folded the towels back into bathroom. She was putting the laundry that she put in the dryer last night. Joyce closed the bathroom closet and went over to her room next.

She had been putting the laundry away for the last few minutes. She successfully did the bathroom and now she was on her way into her bedroom. When she finished that, she went on to drop off what she did for Jessica.

Joyce went to Buffy's room to drop off her laundry, but when she went into the room, Buffy was nowhere to be found. It didn't even look like Buffy slept in her bed at all last night.

She thought for a second. Maybe Buffy was actually in the other bathroom. Buffy on the rare occasion does get up early. Even though normally she isn't a morning person. It does happen. It is also possible that Buffy even made her bed this morning too. There's probably nothing to worry about. Joyce then put her laundry away as well.

Following Buffy's room, Joyce went for the guest room. Or as it was becoming, Xander's room. She noticed the door was slightly ajar. She opened the door and what she saw surprised her. Xander was lying in the bed with Buffy resting her head upon Xander's chest. His arms wrapped around Buffy's back.

Joyce smiled at the image. After everything Xander and Buffy had been through the last couple weeks, finding the two in bed together wasn't something she found upsetting. The two were getting rather close and it wouldn't be surprising if the two started dating in the near future. Buffy could use someone stable in her life and Xander looked like he needed the same thing. Or at least something that he could count on. Buffy needed that too.

Smiling to herself, Joyce put the laundry stacked on the dresser quietly, enough to not disturb the two sleeping teenagers. Joyce left the room, deciding to let them sleep a little longer. The four of them would have something to talk about this morning during breakfast.

TBC

* * *

Sorry if this appears a little short, but I think I had some good moments in this chapter to move to the Buffy/Xander dynamic along. Thanks for reading and look out for chapter 11 hopefully next week.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 11  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack" We're hitting "I Robot…You Jane" This time around.  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear, Silent Bob Foley

* * *

Buffy Summers was the first to wake up that morning. It was due to the morning sun light that cascaded upon her features. Her eyes opened within seconds. She took her hand and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

When her hand left her eyes, Buffy first saw a strange wall. It wasn't a wall from her bedroom and this confused her. She tried to sit up to try and figure this out but soon discovered she was somewhat restrained. Buffy looked down and found two strong arms holding her in place.

Buffy looked at them confused, but soon remembered what happened the night before. She didn't want Xander to be alone last night. He revealed some emotional fronts and it looked like he needed someone to hold him, someone to be there for him.

Buffy lifted her head off what was soon discovered to be Xander's chest and smiled. She soon saw the sleeping face of Xander Harris looking down at her. Buffy couldn't help but smile at the image. He had a warm smile.

She expected to see his dream look face, but it was nowhere to be found. Actually, strike that, it was there, but it was different. It actually looked like that face evolved into a more serene tranquil version.

It actually made her wonder that maybe Xander did sleep better last night. After everything that happened the last couple weeks, Buffy figured Xander needed some comfort.

She smiled at the young man. Buffy looked at the clock by the bed and saw that they still had some time before they had to get going to school. Buffy brought her head back on his chest, allowing her to hear the steady beat of his heart. She moved slightly, just enough to get comfortable.

"Watch it…Buff…"

Buffy smiled at his sudden voice. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright." Xander grunted slightly. "Just be careful; it's still tender."

"Sorry." Buffy winced.

He looked at her, "Just be careful." Xander took his arms back and pulled himself into a comfortable position. Satisfied, he draped his arms back around her back. "I know it's been a week, but it's still tender."

"I just don't like how the fight ended between you two."

He shrugged, "Didn't have a choice. Darla was going to kill me, I had to do it the way I did."

"But you almost killed yourself. You drove the spear into your own chest."

"The key word here is almost." Xander kissed her forehead. "I didn't do anything I knew I couldn't walk away from."

"But you still did it, Xander. You still speared your chest."

"Speared my chest, yes." He recalled. "But I also speared right through Darla, broke her arms, and dusted her ass."

She settled down and rested her head again. "I just worry about you."

He rubbed her upper arm. "I worry about you too, Buff. Always will."

"It's time to get up, kids!" They heard Joyce yell from downstairs. "I know you two slept together. I'm timing you. Breakfast's on the table."

"This can't be good." Xander said to his friend. "She knows we slept together."

"Relax." Buffy smiled at him, "If we were in trouble, she would've come in here and yelled at us." She withdrew herself from Xander's grasp, regretting the sudden loss of contact sadly.

"I'm just glad you're doing alright." Buffy made her way off the bed.

Xander scratched the back of his neck. He watched Buffy as she leaned against the dresser. "We better get going. We'll get showered, eat breakfast, do a little training, and then head to school. Our moms are going to work early."

Xander got to his feet and approached her. He grinned, "To save time…we could shower together?"

She smirked, "I don't think so, Xander." Buffy headed for the door. She turned back, "But…I do believe I might personally enjoy some wet naked fun time…" Buffy grinned and headed for the bathroom. "I'll see you downstairs."

Xander just watched her as she headed for the bathroom.

"Oh no, my life is not complicated. Not one bit."

* * *

Buffy and Xander made their way to school. Ever since Xander and his mother moved into the Summers house, Buffy and Xander had been walking to school together. They would use that time to either talk about simple trivial matters or sometimes just talk, and got to know each other better. Both of them enjoyed this time and often looked forward to it every day.

It was their own time, their own special time. They would sometimes reflect on what happened the night before or what classes they had to go through during the day. There were even times when Buffy would give Xander suggestions on his training.

Xander found that always good. He would even try out her suggestions sometimes with her. Not even Giles in the matter. It was something that they would do together, whether it's at the library or in one of their rooms.

They even did a quick session before school, just after Joyce and Jessica left for the day.

Xander groaned slightly. He rubbed the back of his shoulder as the two of them walked. "You really put your strength into that one."

"Slayer strength." Buffy grinned and shrugged, "But I'm not the only one strong, y'know. You got stronger when you started having those dreams."

"Yeah, blame the guy with the Jungle man dilemma." He smirked.

"I don't know if I'd call it a dilemma, Xand." Buffy remarked, matter-of-factly.

"What would you call it?" He replied.

"I dunno, power creep?" Buffy half-joked.

"I think you could call your slayer abilities power creep too." Xander told her.

"You're probably right." Buffy looked at him, she took that moment to weave her fingers with his as they continued to walk. "But you're going to have to watch your side more. Every time you hit with your left, you leave your right wide open. Someday, some demon is going to use that flaw and kill you."

"I'm new to this training thing." Xander said innocently.

"Which is why I'm bringing it to your attention, or would you rather have Giles tell you and repeat it over and over and over."

"He's only doing it because he wants us to learn." Xander commented.

"And I want us to learn about it too. But I also want to have fun."

"And we should have fun. I mean c'mon. We're teenagers. We're all about fun, and with the life we lead, I think we deserve it."

"I think I can sympathize."

"I think you would sympathize with that, Buff." He replied with a grin. "I'm actually thinking we could have fun tonight. You, me, Wills…it's a party waiting to happen. We should definitely Bronze."

"Bronzing does seem fun, and I do think you need a night away from your mother."

"Great. Bronzing it is then." He took a breath. "We'll just run it by Wills when we hit the school."

"I tried calling Wills yesterday. I couldn't reach her."

"She probably was too busy studying. Either that or she scanned more books."

"You did spend allot of time there."

"It wasn't so bad." He shrugged, "I just kinda felt with everything happening lately, I thought I should spend some time with Willow. And if we do the Bronzing tonight, we could expand that notion."

"There's nothing wrong with having Willow time."

"No there's not."

* * *

"Willow! Willow, hey wait up!"

Willow soon felt another presence approach her. "Oh, Buffy, I didn't see you."

"Or hear me." Buffy smirked and looked at her friend, "What was up yesterday? I tried your line, like a million times. I only stopped trying when Xander had another run in with his mom."

"How is he?" Willow's eyes softened, "He left the school in a hurry."

"He's coping. Finally."

She nodded, "Good. He needs to cope."

"Yeah, he does." Buffy told her. "But…what happened? What were you doing after that?"

"Oh, I was, I was talking." Willow answered.

Buffy's eyes widened, "Talking to?" Willow never replied. "Okay, that's it, you have a secret, and that's not allowed."

Willow took a step back, "Well, I sort of met someone." The thought of him brought a smile to her face.

"I knew it! This is so important! When did you meet?" Buffy asked in excitement.

"Yesterday… After Xander left."

"Does he go here? What's his name? Have you kissed him? What's he like?"

"No. Malcolm, no." She closed her locker door. "We just met. Kissing isn't even an issue yet, and very nice."

"You are a thing of pure evil for not telling me this right away?"

"I wasn't sure there was anything to tell. But last night, oh! We talked all night, it was amazing. He's so smart, Buffy, and, and he's romantic, and we agree about everything."

This could be good, Buffy thought upon impact. "What's he look like?"

She shrugged, "I don't know!"

The two of them continued to walk down the hall. Willow still had happy glow to her face. They soon entered the computer room where they found Fritz, Dave, and Xander sitting inside.

"Hey girls!"

Both of them looked at Xander in shock.

"When did you get here?" Buffy asked as Willow took the seat next to him.

"Remember when I was checking my e-mail this morning?" Buffy nodded. "Wills told me she was going to be here to help me with this IM thing. So I decided to meet up with her. I had a free, so I came here."

"You're trying to Instant Message? Thought you were never really into that."

He shrugged, "Never really had a reason to try. So, this is me interested."

"Seems our Wills met a guy."

"A guy huh?" Xander asked as he looked over from his terminal. "Is our Willow growing up?"

"I've been growing since day one, Xander." Willow said matter-of-factly.

"I know…but this is a big deal. What's he like?"

"I met him after you left last night. I met him online."

Buffy showed a confused look, "On line for what?"

Her friend indicated the computer.

"Oh." Buffy replied in realization.

At that moment Ms. Calendar walked into the room. She wore dark glasses and held a mug of coffee in one hand and a book in the other.

"Morning, kids!"

Buffy looked at her as she sat down. Ms. Calendar saw her and then Xander by Willow. "Buffy, Xander, are you supposed to be somewhere?" She took off her glasses.

"Nope. We got frees." Buffy told her.

"Cool! But this is lab time, so let's make it a nice, short, visit, okay?"

Xander shrugged, "We have to go?"

"Do you plan on working?"

"Um…"

"Xan, we can do it after school, right?" Willow asked him. "I'm just saying it's going to have to be quiet and we'll be talking back and forth."

"Sure, I guess." Xander told her. He got to his feet.

Xander got interrupted by Willow's desktop. "You have mail."

"It's him!" Willow said with a smile. She opened her letter.

"I'm thinking of you."

"He's so sweet."

"It looks like she's busy anyways, Xand." Buffy said to her friend.

"What should I write back?"

"Yeah, looks like I lost her." Xander chuckled.

"I'm thinking of you, too!" She shook her head, "No, that's stupid."

"I think we better go." Xander told her, noticing that he was losing his friend to the pending conversation at hand.

Willow looked at her eldest friend, "We'll meet up after." She glanced at Buffy, "I could help you set up an IM account too."

The three of them were unaware as a camera looked closely at the two new students in the room.

Soon another e-mail popped onto her screen. Willow clicked it, "I found a poem that I think you might like."

She grinned, "Malcolm found a poem. That's so sweet."

"Wills…" Xander began…"I guess if you want to meet later…we can."

Meanwhile the terminals that were being used by Fritz and Dave started to change. Fritz's computer opened with a picture of Buffy Summers. Soon a text box appeared on top of her picture with the words, 'Watch her.' Across the room, a picture of Xander Harris appeared on Dave's computer. A box appeared with the words, 'Watch him.'

Willow grinned, "His name is Malcolm Black, he's eighteen, he lives in Elmwood, which is about eighty miles from here, and he likes me!"

"And you meet people like Malcolm Black online?" Xander asked in confusion.

"You can meet a ton of people online. It's a whole other network."

It was at that moment when Ms. Calendar went over to Friz's terminal. "Hey, Fritz…I'm, uh, lookin' at the logs. You and Dave are clockin' a pretty scary amount of computer time."

"New project." He replied.

She nodded, "Ooo, will I be excited?"

"You'll die."

* * *

"You sure we won't get caught?"

"We need to jack him in." Fritz nodded and entered the yard. "Everyone's gone. Buffy and Xander are at the library. Both Mrs. Summers and Mrs. Harris are at work. If we don't do this now, we won't get another chance."

Dave followed Fritz into the front porch. A bag was swung over his shoulders. "I just want to get in and get out."

Fritz went to the door and placed his hand on the knob. He gave it a twist. "Locked." He went to his bag that he carried and opened it. "Figures." He bent down to inspect the lock. "This shouldn't take too long."

He went into his bag and pulled out a bump key. He placed it in the keyhole. Taking a hammer, he started to hammer it down. Satisfied, he turned the knob and opened the door.

He withdrew it and they entered the house. "Give me three and you'll take the other four. We'll split them up around the house."

"My cousin says if we encrypt them properly, they should be untraceable."

"I knew your mullet wearing cousin Ash would be good for something."

"He has his moments." Dave replied. He went for the staircase. "I got up here."

That said, the two of them went for seven different rooms. Dave put four cameras in what he found out to be Buffy's room, Xander's room, Mrs, Summers', and Mrs. Harris' room. Fritz on the main floor, he put one in the den, one in the kitchen, and one by the dinner table.

"You got any more?"

Dave came down stairs. "Two more."

"They have a basement. We'll put them around their and then get out of here. Then he'll definitely be jacked in."

That said, the two of them went to the basement and put one by the washing machine and the other by the perishables.

"I think we're good. Let's get out of here." Dave told him. "We can view them from your house."

"Good. Let's go."

That said, the two of them left the Summers house and headed over to Fritz's to get the cameras to start recording.

* * *

TBC


	12. Chapter 12A

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 12a  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack" We're hitting "I Robot…You Jane" This time around.  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear, Silent Bob Foley, Wayne

* * *

"Ok, this is new."

Xander whispered to himself. He never thought he would actually be in this predicament. He slammed the door behind hard. Making sure he was holding the door closed with his body, he took his left hand and went for the light switch. Flipping it on, a few seconds went by before the darkness was soon overwhelmed with light.

He smirked.

"The broom closet…of all places." He shook his head. He hoped the first time he would actually be here would be with a girl. Knowing his luck, he knew he would never get here. But it would be nice to think that maybe it could happen. That is he could get out of this situation.

He didn't know how this happened. Well, he did. But he didn't know this COULD happen. Sure, living on the hellmouth, he thought that this could happen because of vampires or other demons, but never for what really happened.

Taking a much needed breath of fresh air, he plastered his ear to the door.

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

He did get the answer he was hoping for. He hoped it would be silence. But instead…instead he heard something else.

Something feral…

Something fierce…

Something primal…

The growls of a lion.

* * *

(Earlier That Day)

"Thanks for breakfast, Mrs. S."

Joyce smiled as Xander placed the plate in the sink. "You're cooking never seizes to amaze me."

"Thank you, Xander." She told the young man. "I just wish Buffy had your manners."

"Mom!" Buffy asked from the table. "I have manners."

"Only when you need something, right?" Her mother clarified.

Buffy looked at her mother. She shrugged, "Not intentionally." Buffy said innocently. "I don't mean to."

"I know you don't mean to, Buffy. But it comes off as if you do"

"I think Buffy needs to spend time with my parents, and then she'll learn some manners."

Buffy gave Xander a look.

"Alright, I take it back. I couldn't let my parents deal with you." He told her with a smile.

"That is so not funny, Xander." Buffy returned. "Just be glad your mother isn't around to hear that comment."

"She did leave early this morning." Joyce told them.

"It's the fifteenth. She's always leaves on the fifteenth early."

"Really?" Buffy asked, confused.

He nodded, "Goes with the job. I think it's a secretary thing." He went to the counter and zipped up his bag.

"Now that I think about it, she did say that she has some out of the usual work hours sometimes. It's her boss actually." Joyce told them.

"Never met the guy myself." Xander told them. "I just know that she worked for the guy for a couple years now."

He looked at the clock. "We better get going, Buff. School starts soon."

She nodded. "Right." She got up from her seat and placed her plate in the sink. She gave her mom a kiss and told her, "We'll see you after school." She went to the counter and grabbed her bag.

"Xander, why don't you go ahead? I have to talk to Buffy for a moment."

"Mom, we're going to be late." Buffy told her.

"I'll drop you off. I just want to talk to you." She said to her daughter.

"But Xander and I always walk together."

"It's cool, Buff. I'll see you in class. I'll meet you there." He put on his bag. "I got my board. I'll just skateboard today."

That said, he told the Summers women goodbye and headed back to the guestroom for his skateboard. He came down moments later, and headed out the door.

* * *

A red 1995 Toyota pulled into the Sunnydale High School parking lot. When the vehicle came to a stop, the front door opened to reveal a balding man. Going back into the zoo schedule, he found the name of the school that visited a few weeks ago.

Using this information, he found out where the kid went to school. Knowing that, the zookeeper took it upon himself to help bring the kid out in the open so he can get his first initial plan back on track.

Closing the door, went to the passenger side and was about to open the door when he forgot the leash. He went back to the driver side to get the leash when something finally hit him.

Originally, the zookeeper wanted to get the spirit of the gorilla. That specific gorilla. But when that kid got into the way, the zookeeper never got his plan to unfold. Dissatisfied, he needed something that could handle the true gorilla's spirit, the true spirit of Tarzan. Problem is no animal the zookeeper could find could have the essence of another legendary figure. So, he did the next best thing. He had to find something that Tarzan's clan had to face at length. That's when he decided to take the spirit of the jaguar.

He didn't need the leash. Going back to the door, he planted both feet firmly on the ground. He took a breath, and then opened the door slowly.

Inside, the cat became suddenly aware of the newfound light. She started to get to her feet when the zookeeper growled. The lioness growled back, in a tone of dominance. The zookeeper on the other hand glared firmly at the cat. He growled again, using the instinct of the jaguar and his determination to win over the lioness.

She lowered her head in response.

The zookeeper opened the door further and pointed. He growled at the lioness who purred in response. The cat then jumped out of the car and headed for the school entrance.

* * *

"Ok, woah…watch it…guy with a skateboard coming by…move it."

He uttered the words as he navigated his board down the sidewalk heading toward the school.

Xander watched as the other students made room for him. He used his foot to push himself forward, as he continued to ride.

He quipped, "Man with a baby," as he continued to skateboard. He was about to stop and head up the stairwell when he soon smelt something he wouldn't expect to smell at a school of all places. Putting his foot on the back end of the board, he stopped it.

His eyes narrowed as he inspected the scene in front of him. At the moment, nothing happened. It was calm. He could hear the other students talking, going on about their own business. But there was something in the air. Xander could smell it. His eyes narrowed, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Soon, cries among the other students rang out. They started to scream and they ran off into other directions. Xander wondered why but soon found the reason. He growled slightly as the scent became stronger.

He soon noticed the reason.

Time stood still as a lioness approached him. She stalked forward; her dark eyes met his chocolate orbs. She walked over to him, slowly, but it was just enough to put Xander on edge.

He kicked his board upward, just enough to grab it with his left hand. Xander held his feet firmly on the ground. The lioness started to pick up her pace. Her trot soon turned into a soft run, she growled. She soon sprinted forward, keeping Xander in her sites.

Xander looked at his surroundings and knew he had to get out of there, to get the lioness at least off the property. He put his skateboard back on the sidewalk; he used his foot to gain the needed speed. Remembering something from a movie, he knew what he had to do.

Xander took off, and pushed off the sidewalk. Sure enough, the lioness caught on and started to run after him. Xander sped up and boarded onto the street. Letting out a breath, he sped up until he reached the back of an already in motion truck. Xander took hold of one corner of the vehicle. The car's speed soon replaced his own as the skateboard's power.

He turned his head around and watched as the lioness charged forward, doing her best to keep up with the moving car.

"Alright, Tannen, let's see what you got." Xander told the cat as he turned back to see where the car was going. "Where's manure when you need it?" He smirked as he continued to skateboard.

The lioness continued to charge. Xander watched as the car started to turn the corner. He then looked at the lioness and watched the car turn. Together, they turned the corner.

One thing he didn't count on though was that when the car slowed down to take the turn, the cat sped up. Shaking his head, Xander pushed off from the car, the skateboard still holding the momentum still sped off in the new direction.

Xander continued to skateboard, looking for a way to get the lioness off his tail. He lowered his body to increase his speed. He needed to stop the cat, but he didn't know how. He didn't want to hurt her either. But he didn't want the cat to kill him either. Xander needed a weapon, and the only place he knew that would have one would be…

* * *

Xander slowed the board down as he approached the back of Sunnydale High. He rode to the back entrance. Taking a breath, he got off the board, and kicked it back into his hands. Xander shoved the board under his arm and entered the school, the whole time watching out for the lioness. She was right on his heels, so he didn't have enough time and close her out of the school.

"Get the hell away from me you damn dirty cat!"

He ran down the hall, praying to find something to help him out of the library. He watched as students ran wild from the hallways, trying to distance themselves from the feline.

Xander felt his heart racing as he turned the corner. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he panted for dear life. He needed to take a break. The cat was going to kill him. So, he looked to his left and found a broom closet. Sighing, he opened the closet and jumped inside, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

(Present)

Xander shook his head. He's been in the broom closet now for a few minutes, and as he continued to hear the growls from the lioness, he knew he couldn't get out of there. He frantically looked around, seeing if there was anything he could use to help him out.

He let out a breath that he was holding in. Xander looked above him when he noticed the vent. That was something he wasn't expecting, but he could use it to get out of here. He could hopefully use it to get to the library and find something that could help.

Xander then looked for something to help him reach it. Using some crates that sat in the corner, he used them to stack them up from against the shelves. He climbed up and grabbed the vent grating. Placing his fingers within the grooves, he broke off the cover with ease. Xander then grabbed hold of the sides and pulled himself up, climbing inside.

Xander then began to crawl through the ventilation shaft. He knew the library wasn't that far away. The broom closet was actually a hallway away from the library. He continued to crawl. Below him were several openings that he could easily tell where he was headed.

He looked down and saw the hallway empty. He could get the reason; the lioness was still in the hallway. Xander didn't know where she came from, but he had to take care of it somehow.

Xander continued to crawl for what seemed like a few minutes until he noticed that he was only a few feet from the library. Xander then looked below and noticed that the lioness was nowhere to be seen. Taking the vent, he broke it open. Xander then allowed his legs to hang over the edge.

Xander jumped down and landed on his feet. He got back to his feet; he shook his head and took a breath. Xander turned around and sure enough, he found the lioness charging toward him.

"What? Do I have deer breath or something?"

Of course, the lioness didn't answer.

Xander then turned around and went into the library.

"Giles?" He yelled out. "Hey, G-man!"

No answer.

"Hey Giles!"

Xander yelled again.

No answer.

He ran for the weapon locker and tried to open it. But when he found it locked, he said, "This is so not what I needed."

Xander turned to look at the doors again, and saw the lioness charging forward. He went back to the locker and broke the door off its hinges. He grabbed a dagger that he found lying on one shelf.

Before he could try to use it, the lioness pounced on him. He landed hard on the floor. The lioness started to tear into him.

He rolled the lioness over and was able to pull off of the cat. He looked around the room, trying to find anything that could help him get some leverage. Xander quickly climbed onto the table, hoping he could get some distance, for only if for a few minutes.

The lioness then got to her paws and sprang forward; she easily jumped onto the table. Xander held the dagger in his right hand as the cat launched forward. She growled, and jumped onto him, digging her claws into his flesh.

Xander yelled in anguish. He flipped her body over and raised his hands high in the air, dagger in the ready. He was about to drive the weapon down when the cat used her hind legs to throw him off.

Xander landed on the floor hard. He sat up, shaking his head. "Dammit." He then got to his feet just in time to see the lioness charge for him again. Xander dropped the dagger and grabbed the cat by the front legs; he flung her across the room and watched as she fell into one of the shelves holding the sports books.

"Alright, I am stronger then I was before." Xander mumbled. He picked up the dagger, just in case. Xander made his way to the lioness, keeping his distance. He knew Giles had a tranquilizer rifle in his office. If he could knock her out, then he could figure out what to do without having to kill the cat.

He was about to enter the office when the lioness made her move again. She growled at him, and approached him at top speed.

This time, Xander was ready. He turned around and as soon as the lioness connected, he slammed her down to the ground with a powerful punch. He picked the cat up in hands, and something in him clicked. He didn't know what, but as soon as he held that feline in his hands, something in him snapped.

Xander lifted the cat high in the air and threw her down hard. He growled, actually growling back in a lion tongue and penned the cat down on the floor. He took the dagger high in the air and plunged it into her chest. Xander withdrew the weapon and plunged it again.

He got to his feet and took the cat high in the air. Xander smiled and actually yelled out a thunderous cry. Xander then flung the dead cat on the ground, watching the now limp body finally stop moving.

He suddenly looked at the cat, now actually finding himself look at her as if he had his old eyes again. Xander didn't know what happened. He looked at the cat and then shook his head.

"What the hell did I just do?"

* * *

TBC in Chapter 12b


	13. Chapter 12B

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 12b  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack" We're hitting "I Robot…You Jane" This time around.  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear, Silent Bob Foley, Wayne

* * *

Xander stood there, eyes widened.

"What the hell…?"

He took a step forward. Xander had no idea what happened. One moment, he was fighting for his life against a lion and the next; he was standing over a dead lion. Xander didn't think he would ever do that, to actually kill a lion… an actual living animal. No supernatural element…well no element that he knew of. He actually killed a lion?

Xander just didn't think he was capable of that.

He knelt down beside the animal, his hand feeling the texture of her fur…her now caked in blood fur. "I'm sorry…" Xander said to the animal.

He didn't know what to do…

He couldn't just leave her here…

He just looked at her…

Xander got back to his feet and looked down upon the now lifeless body.

"You didn't deserve this…"

He couldn't leave her here. The last thing he needed was for Principal Flutie to see him standing over a dead lion. What was he going to say? 'Honest, Principal Flutie. I swear, I came in here and found a dead lion'? Xander shook his head. That wouldn't work. He had to deal with this, and deal with this fast.

He did think that maybe his friends would believe him, but honestly, it would look hard for anyone to see this as true. Xander sighed. He didn't know what to do.

Looking down at the lion, Xander knelt down again. He had to do something. Something then triggered as he looked at the lion; his nose picked up a familiar smell. The last time he smelled it was a few weeks ago… back at the zoo.

This lioness must have come from there. Xander now had to do something. He couldn't leave zoo property out in the open. Especially that could be traced to him, now that his DNA was all over the animal.

Xander took his hands and rubbed them together. Placing both arms underneath the limp body, he stood back up, scooping the lion along with him. Turning around, he headed for the back door.

Reaching for the doorknob, he had some difficult doing so with the lion in his arms. Xander positioned the lion over his should and held it with his left hand for a moment. He took his right and opened the door.

Xander looked back at the library for a moment, and found his skateboard lying by the far wall. Xander had a feeling he could theoretically carry the lion all the way to the zoo, but it might be a little difficult.

The skateboard could help move the lioness, but it would also not help his cause. Bringing the lioness to the zoo would be out in the open and would sure bring suspicion. The last thing he needed was for people to see him pushing a lioness on a skateboard as he walked over to the zoo. He could trying carrying her there too with the board, but that wouldn't work either.

He could take Giles' car, but history has shown that his car isn't the best way to travel. Plus, it would be too slow. Xander looked out of the door again and got an idea when he saw a familiar car in the parking lot…

* * *

A screwdriver was wedged between a door and the vehicle. A second one followed to create a new crevice. Xander then took a stretched out coat hanger and poked it through the new hole.

"Almost there." He whispered to himself, making sure nobody was around. Xander then drove the hooked end of the hanger down, and moved it around until he reached the lock. When he found it, he pushed the hanger down even further—hitting the lock; opening the car.

Xander opened the door and sat down in the 1988 Chevrolet. One thing he could count on from his family was that his uncle was a mechanic. He went underneath the steering wheel and went to work. Xander took apart the casing and went for the wires. Carefully, he located the proper wires and stripped down the ones he needed. Harris then took two of the wires and twisted them together. He was able to separate two others and knew that when he connected them, he could get the car to start.

Pressing the two wires together, he soon heard the engine roar to life.

"Works every time." Putting the car into reverse, Xander drove out of the parking spot and then put it in drive and went for the library door.

Separating the wires, he stopped the car. Xander went for the switch beside the seat and opened the trunk. Xander then went out of the car and to the now opened trunk. Opening it wide, he left the library a moment later to pick up the lioness.

He came back a moment later carrying the body or the large cat. He sighed, knowing that he didn't like what he had planned, but he didn't have much choice, especially if he didn't want the lion killing to be tracked back to him. Xander first put some newspapers and lined the bottom of the trunk. Xander then took the lioness and placed her in the trunk.

Looking at the lion, he still felt regret and remorse for what he did. But it was either him or the lioness, and he had to choose him. "God, I'm sorry." Xander said with a whisper. He went to the trunk and had his hands on the cover.

He was about to close the trunk when he heard, "I don't think a demon will fit in this car, Xand."

"Depends on the demon." Xander smirked as he closed the trunk. Xander let out a breath. When he first heard that comment, he knew right away who it was. Not to mention, he knew her scent. The familiar scent of vanilla was the clincher. "What's up, Buff?"

"The whole school is running like crazy because they think a lion is on the loose." She told him.

He smirked, "The term is lioness."

"Lioness…" Buffy drawled out. She then took his farthest arm and turned him around so he could face her, head on. Buffy soon found newfound scratches over his arms. "Are you alright, Xan?"

"Nothing I can't walk away from." Xander told her. "I'm a lot better now than I was an hour ago."

Buffy then looked at him again and then at the hood. "Xander…that isn't a demon in there is it?"

He sighed. Xander went back to the door and pressed the switch again. The trunk popped open. Xander went back to the trunk and opened it. "Not unless you call this a werelion?"

Buffy then saw the dead lion. "You killed a lion?"

"Yes…no…I dunno. This morning this lion attacked me, kept chasing after me. I was able to get her to the library and I was about to get Giles' tranquilizer rifle, but the next thing I know…I was standing over her dead body. I don't know what happened during those ten minutes, but I think I did kill her."

"And you're putting her body in the assistant principal's car?" Buffy asked shocked.

"It's either this, the skateboard, or Giles' car." He replied, "This seemed the better answer. I have to get rid of the evidence. The last thing we need is the cops to come searching for the lion and finding my DNA."

"What do you plan on doing?" Buffy asked.

Xander looked at her and knew she wasn't going to like his plan but he didn't have much of out here. Ever since the two began living together, secrets between the two of them failed. They felt close enough to always to say the truth and he could tell that she valued his opinion. It was also the reason why he was so open with her. He then told her his plan.

Buffy looked at him, partly awestruck by his decision. But she knew he was right. The last thing they needed was for the cops to know about what was going on within the library.

"Let's do it." She looked at him, then placed one hand on the trunk and closed it for him.

"You don't have to come with me, Buff. I can do it myself. And besides, we don't need another reason by Snyder to try and take the job out from Flutie."

"You're going to need help, Xan. Yes, you are stronger now, and yes, you can take down a lion, but you're going to need help at the zoo. I'm coming with you."

"Buffy…I…"

She looked at him, "Don't make me do Willow's resolve face."

"Fine." Xander replied deflated. "I'll drive."

That said, he went for the driver's seat and opened the door. He sat down, opened up the passenger side for Buffy, and waited for her to sit down.

"Oh god." Buffy sighed. "This car does smell like Snyder too."

"We won't be in the car long." He said as he put the wires together again. "C'mon."

That said, Xander and Buffy drove off in pursuit of the zoo.

* * *

"Thank you, Mr. Blue."

The vampire in question nodded as he shoved a balding man into the room. "Will that be all?"

"For now." He nodded. "Just stay outside the office."

The vampire agreed and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, Dr. Weirick. But you left me no choice."

The zookeeper growled, "What's the meaning of this?"

He got out of his chair and rounded the corner of his desk. "I understand it that you brought an interesting problem into light." He sat on the edge of his desk. He offered a bowl of mints. "Can I offer you a mint?"

The zookeeper wacked the bowl out of the man's hands.

"Somebody has trust issues." The man replied. He shook his head, "You try to be hospitable, you try to show good manners, and some people have a hard time showing you any respect." He went to his desk again and opened his drawer. He took out a small box. The man went back to the desk. "As I was saying before, you brought a new factor into my plans, Dr. One of unforeseen problems. The spirit of Tarzan, and at a time when careful measures are being laid out for future events. It's something I have to be a look out."

"I don't know about your plans, Mayor Wilkins. But my plans got interrupted." The zookeeper argued back.

"What's worse is that because of you, you jeopardized my plans. You sent a lioness to a school to try and get out Mr. Harris out into the open." He chuckled, "Normally, I actually enjoy that kind of high-spirited hi-jinks. However, you did break an arrangement that I had put into motion, and I cannot allow that sort of behavior."

He then opened the box. "I understand that you have a knack for ancient trinkets." Wilkins then produced an amulet, "This is something I believe you would be interested in."

The zookeeper's eyes widened.

Wilkins smiled, "Judging by your reaction, I believe you know what this is." He held it in his hands. "Now, I know my history. What can I say, it goes with the job, I know Viscount Greystoke is a man not to be trifled with. Unless you have the right means at your deposal." He approached the zookeeper and looked at him in the eyes, "I also know that within you, Dr. Weirick, I see there are two essences. One: your human side which holds everything that makes you… well you. And that there is also the jaguar. A fierce animal, and one that had dealt with Tarzan's clan before. If I were to take away your human side, you would actually be an actual threat. Something I might take the time to be interested in." He grinned, "I think I should tell you, Dr. Weirick. When I find something of interest, well, let's just say that you are in very good hands."

He went into desk and opened another box. This time, rather than the small box it was actually a long box. The kind of box that usually held fine jewelry. He opened it and the zookeeper was surprised to see a collar residing inside. "This Dr. Weirick is a carerer animam. It was given to me by some very trustworthy citizens of Sunnydale. Fine people. Honest working people too. A rare commodity in this day in age. Now, I would hope you would make this easy on yourself, Doctor."

That said; he saw the zookeeper trying to run for the door. He would think with the strength of the jaguar, he would be able to break through no problem.

He shook his head. "It's a shame we have to result to this. I already had one primal enhanced human escape. One that you actual brought into existence. I didn't need another escape. So, I made a trip to my personal library. Did a little research, cast a spell, bibbidy bobbidy boo, primal proof door. " He chuckled, "I love that movie."

The mayor then went over to the zookeeper who was still trying to rip open the door. "You're only making this more difficult on yourself." He growled in response. The zookeeper turned around and sprang at the mayor.

He shook his head, "Adhuc." The zookeeper then stopped in his tracks. "You see what you're doing to me, Doctor. I'm using magic, and I can't use too much of it. It slows down my plans. But, I need to do what I need to do." He then walked over to the still zookeeper and fastened the collar around his neck which now held the amulet. "Invoco regni exteriores vero transferre iudicium animae mansionem in animo carcerem."

The amulet glowed a deep purple after he cast the spell. The mayor looked back at the zookeeper and looked at his eyes. He gave a grin. "You brought this upon yourself, Doctor. I made an agreement, and I always keep my promises."

"Mr. Blue? Mr. Red? Mr. Green?"

The door opened shortly to reveal three vampires. "Take the good doctor to the special room we made for him. The one's that's padded. It would be good for him to get some exercise. Just make sure you lock the door behind you. We don't need the jaguar to be on the loose. Now that there is no human to be in control, he's one hundred percent primal. That spell I gave him forces him to be still, so when you get him into the room, call me on the phone and I'll be right down. I'd come myself, but I made another promise to a friend, and I have to put into progress. I do that, and if Mr. Harris does his end of the bargain, then everything should be peaches and cream."

That said, the three vampires took the zookeeper to his new holding cell.

Mayor Richard Wilkins III on the other hand went back to his desk, took the phone in his hand, and dialed a number. He waited for the phone to be picked up. When he did, he said, "Oh good, you're there. I need you to move forward on the Harris situation. Remember, he's living with Rory Harris. Mr. Anthony Harris and Mr. Rory Harris are not to be harmed. Your job is to abduct Mr. Anthony Harris."

* * *

"Alright so we don't have much time. The guards on their rounds, Buff."

"You don't have to remind me, Xan." Buffy said to her friend as she started to go through the office. "This guy doesn't look like he takes care of his things."

"Maybe somebody tried to find something before us." Xander remarked, and then started to look for any place that might have the keys he was looking for.

"Right because somebody really wants to know the difference between alligators and crocodiles." Buffy suggested.

"Crocs have a narrower snout and the gator has a wider one." Xander told her.

She looked at him, "Thank you, Ranger Rick."

"What?" Xander asked innocently. "I used to read Zoobooks as a kid."

"I think that's actually kind of cute." Buffy told him.

"I didn't just read comics all the time." Xander defended himself. "And besides…" He smiled, "I think it's cute you know about Ranger Rick."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway…" Buffy started to search through the office. "I dunno about anyone being here before us, but I just want to get out of here."

"No complaints." Xander reasoned as he started to thumb through spines of books. He looked up, "Find anything yet?"

"Nope." Buffy told him. She started to read the spines of books on her ends. "This guy's really into animals." Buffy read some of the titles of the books, "I mean, look at this, 'Mammals of the Serengeti,' 'Reptiles of the Serengeti,' 'Birds of the Serengeti.'"

Xander smirked, "I guess he likes the Serengeti."

"Wonder if he got the books from the Time-Life series." Buffy remarked.

Xander looked at the zookeeper's desk. "Hey, he got the phone." He picked it up and showed Buffy.

"All Giles got was the calendar." Buffy recalled.

"Poor Giles." Xander grinned. "We should get him one."

"Next birthday, we'll go halfsies."

He said, "Done."

Buffy then went back to the books, "This one actually deals with animal possession?"

Xander showed a confused look, "Sherman Jeffries, 2nd edition." Buffy took the book out, "Maybe Giles would like this."

Xander shrugged, "I dunno, maybe." He then pulled out a drawer from the desk. "Bingo."

Buffy took the book in her hand and walked over to Xander. "So you get it?"

He went through the keys. Xander took one and then closed the door.

"Yep." He shoved the key in his pocket.

"Next stop, the Hyena House."

* * *

TBC in 12c


	14. Chapter 12c

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 12c  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack" We're hitting "I Robot…You Jane" This time around.  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear, Silent Bob Foley, Wayne

* * *

Willow slipped her bag around her shoulder and headed for her bedroom door. As soon as she reached the doorknob, she stopped. Her hand already on the cool metal. The redhead glanced back at her desktop and gazed upon the screensaver that danced upon her monitor.

Rows and rows of pipes flew across in endless loops. The pipes were calling out to her. Not the actual pipes per say, but what was going on underneath the screensaver. Her last remnant of a chat session with Malcolm Black.

Her eyes softened when she thought of him. Not because she was just talking to him and she missed him. Well, yes, she did miss talking to him. But he was back in Elmwood alone. His parents were out and he was home sick with the flu. Stuck in bed, not having anything to do.

He asked her if she could stay behind and keep him company, but her first instinct was to tell him no. She had school and she couldn't miss it. She had a couple papers to work on above anything else, and that was more important.

But more and more that she thought about poor sick Malcolm, more her heart ached. He was alone in his big house, under the covers, and watching reruns of The Snorks. Willow sighed as she looked at her desktop.

Willow thought back to her schedule for the day, and the next few class periods she had lined up were free. She wasn't going to miss anything in truth. She planned to spend the time at the library and working on her papers. As she thought that though, she began to rationalize thinking that she had enough work to cover what she needed to get done. And besides, Malcolm needed her.

If anything on the Hellmouth required her attention, she knew Buffy and Xander would call her. She had that covered, and besides, both her parents were out working. She had nothing to worry about them being in the house seeing her skipping a few classes. Anyway, she was planning on missing a few classes. She would certainly be in later for the important classes.

Giving herself a nod, Willow dropped the bag upon her bed and went back to her desktop. She pulled out the chair and moved the mouse as she sat down. As soon as she moved the mouse, the screensaver dissapeared only to be replaced with a clean desktop. Willow went for her instant messaging program and opened it.

Sure enough, as soon as she did, a window popped up.

'I thought you had to go.'

Willow sighed, 'I'm not missing anything important. I just didn't want you to be alone.'

'I'm never alone with you here.' He typed back.

'That's sweet, Malcolm.' She looked at the screen waiting for him to say something back to her. 'How are you feeling?'

'My stomach's hurting me. I just need some time to rest. I should be better by tomorrow.'

'Being sick stinks. I remember when I lost my tonsils. I had to stay home in bed. For a whole week too. All the ice cream was great, but when Xander visited me, he ate most of it. My mom had to make six trips to the grocery store. Xander ate all of our ice cream and my mom didn't like having to go all the time. The store actually ran out of Chocolate Banana Monkey.'

'You two are close.'

'We're best friends. We do everything together.' Willow typed back to him, a smile appeared on her face remembering that memory. 'It's always been us. Jesse too. '

'You three have quite the history.'

'We've been together since kindergarten. And have been together ever since...'

'Something happened…what changed?'

Willow looked at the blinking text. The thing that changed is Buffy came to town and the death of Jesse. Both monumental things in her life, but she wasn't ready to tell him about it. She wasn't even sure she should tell him about how Jesse died. But she wanted to talk to him, and if the two got close enough, then she thought she could let him in. Just not right now.

'Jesse got sick. He didn't make it.'

'I'm sorry you had to go through that. Did he suffer?'

Willow thought for a second. 'He went in his sleep. But he died suddenly and it hurt us both. We both had different ways to deal with his death. It was actually at that time when Buffy came into our lives. Sad to say, I think her arrival kind of blind sighted our mourning period.'

'Do you three get along?'

* * *

Xander and Buffy walked out of the zookeeper's office and casually walked to where they stashed the body.

"I wish you didn't have to do this, Xan."

He looked at his friend, "Neither do I, but we don't have much choice."

They went for the nearest dumpster. Xander had one hand on the lid. Making sure the coast was clear, Xander lifted the cover. He then bent down on his knee and positioned his hands in front of him.

"Ok, ready for ya."

She looked at him, and then at the dumpster. She shook her head, "You are not putting me in there, Xander."

"Buffy, you wanted to come with me. And we have to get the lion out of there.""I don't care." She told him with disgust. "I'm not going in there."

"Buffy, we don't have time to argue." He positioned his hands closer to her. "Nobody will know. It's just you and me."

"I don't care, Xander. I'll still know. I'm not going in there."

He shook his head. Xander grabbed her lower legs and lifted her straight into the air. Buffy would've yelled out in disgust, but she knew she couldn't afford any attention. Neither of them could.

He then tossed her up and watched as she landed into the dumpster. He smirked, "Sorry, Buff. But I have to do this."

Buffy popped her head out from dumpster. She looked down at him, "I'm so going to get you for this."

He grinned, "Like to see you try."

Buffy rolled her eyes. She then got an idea. "I think you're forgetting something, Xander."

Xander looked at her, confused, "What I forget?"

Buffy was about to put her plan into action when she saw a guard rounding the corner. She then lifted herself up a little more to get some leverage and grabbed Xander by the arm.

"Buffy…what the?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she yanked him into the air and pulled him into the dumpster with her.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked, angered.

"A guard was coming around corner. I don't think you want someone to know what we're doing." Buffy reminded him. "Besides, I had to get you back for what you just did."

He sighed. "You're just lucky the guard's there." Xander whispered to her. He then looked at their surroundings. "Remind me if I ever do move back into my house to clean my room."

"Duly noted." Buffy said to her friend. "Just make sure you shower before we head back home. I don't think our moms will want to see us covered in garbage."

Xander went for the lion. "Just to let you know, Buff. Sorry about throwing you in the dumpster."

She approached him, "Just be glad nobody saw us."

"I told you that." Xander confirmed. He then scooped his hands under the cat's stomach. "Make sure the coast is clear."

Buffy did as he suggested. Sure enough, no guards were around. "We're good." She then watched Xander as he moved through the garbage and hefted the lion over the ledge. He then turned around and positioned his hands for Buffy. "Alright, this time, I think you'll like this. I'll help you get out."

Buffy smirked. She poked her head over the ledge and saw it still clear. "Thanks, but I don't need the assist." She grabbed hold of the top of the dumpster and launched herself into the air. Jumping over and landing on the ground.

"Show-off." Xander breathed. He grabbed hold of the ledge and pulled himself over the ledge, jumping to the ground moments later.

Reaching the ground, he took hold of the lioness. "You mean you could've done this yourself?"

She smirked. "I can do allot more things you don't know about, Xander." Buffy watched as he took the lion in his arms. "I only show you the small things."

"Please tell me you're not being literal." Xander quipped, looking at her chest.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Buffy said, slapping his shoulder slightly. "C'mon."

* * *

'Oh we definitely get along. We're all best friends. We do everything together.'

'Then why do I feel you're not telling me everything.'

'There's nothing to tell. We're fine. We go to movies, have sleepovers and have classes together. There's nothing wrong with us'

'You seem a little defensive.'

Willow looked at the last statement made Malcolm. Was she defensive? She didn't think anything was wrong with her and her friends.

'I dunno. Things are fine. The only reason why I'm not with them now is because I'm talking to you. Thought you wanted some company.'

'I'm glad you're spending time with me, Willow. I just wanted to know more about you. And sometimes, knowing about your friends is a great way to learn more things about you. I'm just learning by association.'

That made sense Willow thought. 'I'm sorry, Malcolm. I didn't mean anything by it. It's just sometimes it's easy to get paranoid.'

'Paranoia is just a way to be cautious. There's nothing wrong with that. But there are ways to resolve your paranoia.'

'I don't see myself as being paranoid.'

'I never said you were. I'm just saying there are ways to know for sure if your reason for being cautious is validated.'

'What?' Willow smirked. 'By hooking Buffy and Xander to lie detectors? I think that's a little extreme. And anyway, I don't think that they're making me paranoid?'

'You don't have to look into lie detectors, Willow. You're right, that is a little extreme. But you could do something simple. You could use magic. Just a simple truth spell. One that lasts 24 hours. And even if you're worried, you could have it so that when the spell is done, nobody will remember anything. No harm at all.'

Willow looked at his mention of magic. She never thought about magic before. Sure, she knew Amy and her mom had a history with it, but she never thought about dabbling in it. She didn't even think that she would be very good at it. What could she possibly do anyway? Float a pencil?

But what got her even got more confused is that she didn't even think Malcolm knew about it.

However, like before, she knew she couldn't tell Malcolm the truth about what she does.

'You really think magic is possible?'

'Willow, there's allot more to this world then textbooks. Magic is something under the right guidance, can be a very useful gift. And besides, a simple truth spell will help you find the answers you seek. And if you feel like you might find something out that you won't like you'll have an exit. The spell will only last 24 hours.'

* * *

"Alright we're almost there." Xander said as they edged closer to the door. He looked at Buffy. "You still got your gloves on?"

She raised them up so he can see that she did. "Yep, all covered in leftover ketchup, but I got them on."

He grinned. "Good." Xander then held the lioness tighter in his hands. "I need you to open the door." He grunted a little. "Just use the key I gave ya."

Buffy did as he suggested. She tried to open the door but frowned. "You got the wrong key, Xander."

"What?"

"You took the wrong key. This won't fit."

He rolled his eyes. "Great." He looked back toward the zookeeper's office. "We can't go back either."

Buffy smiled, "Hey, don't worry about it. You're with The Slayer." She took a few steps back and then kicked the door down in one quick thrust.

"Hey, I could've done that too, but I got the lion in my hands, remember."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." She quipped as they went into the Hyena House.

As the two of them walked into the room, Xander couldn't help but get a weird sense of familiarity. He was actually here a couple weeks back. But at that point, gorillas were in the room. Now? The hyenas were back in the pin.

"Let's get this done." Buffy said, knocking him out of his inner musings.

Xander nodded. "Alright, boys..." He approached the pin. "Soup's on." He then dropped the lioness in the cage.

Together, Buffy and Xander watched as five hyenas approached the now deceased lion. They soon saw the hyenas starting to tear into the lion. Deep cuts were dug into the lion, and hungered growls roared throughout the pin.

"Ok, that's enough of that." Buffy said as she turned around. She shook her head, "I so didn't need to see that."

"Better the hyenas eating them then the cops finding the body." Xander said, turning around.

"You're right about that." She turned around to look at the still eating hyenas. "They are really going to town on her."

"Hyenas are scavengers. Going after a dead animal is nature for them."

Buffy glanced back at her friend, "We better get out of here."

Xander nodded, "We got to do two things before we head back to school." She gave a confused look. "Get rid of Snyder's car and give the key back to the zookeeper's office."

"I kinda wondered about that."

He then suggested, "Feel like a quick stop at Restful Cemetery."

"Be kinda weird being in a cemetery without having to deal with vampires."

"We can't leave the car back at the school. He'll later find it, and then probably blame it on kids using PCP."

She smirked, "Knowing him, you're probably right."

Xander nodded, "Let's get out of here."

That said the two of them left the Hyena House and to follow with the cemetery.

* * *

"Giles?"

Rupert Giles came out of his office a moment later. "Oh, hello, Buffy, Xander."

"Hi, Giles." Xander said to his elder friend. He chuckled slightly, "Um, sorry about the library."

"I was hoping you two would be able to explain what happened this morning." He reasoned. "I gathered something happened when neither you, Buffy, nor Willow were in class this morning."

"Willow wasn't with us, Giles." Buffy said to him. "I've been with Xander for the last couple hours. Everything got confusing when the lioness started chasing Xander."

His eyes widened. He took his eyeglasses off and rubbed them with his handkerchief. "I believe I did not hear you correctly. Did you say the lioness was chasing you?"

Xander nodded and told him what happened earlier that day. "So, I broke into your weapons closet, grabbed a dagger, and I think I killed the lioness. The next thing I knew, I saw the dead lioness in front of me. I then hijacked Snyder's car, met up with Buffy, and then dumped the lioness at the hyena house."

"Oh my…" Giles said slowly, somewhat in shock. "Are you alright?"

"Bit scratched up, but I'm ok." Xander replied.

"I am certainly glad that you are alright." Xander smiled. "Both of you." Buffy grinned. "I just wish you included me in your decisions."

"I tried, Giles." Xander answered. "But you weren't here. And it was either me, or the lion. I had to go with the lion."

"I would believe you would have to make that decision." He paused. "The reason I was not here this morning was because I was looking into the Wilkins Museum. I found out the museum will have a Greystoke Exhibit come next week."

"That's great." Buffy told them. "We can get some information what's finally going on with you."

"Because we know there is something wrong with me."

"That's not what I meant." Buffy told him quickly.

He grinned, "I know, Buff. I'm just joking."

She nodded, not knowing for sure if he was telling the truth. Xander had a habit of hiding his pain. This was so like him. She'd have to talk to him after about it.

Buffy then produced a book. "We found this at the zookeeper's office. We thought you could use it."

Giles took the book from her hand. "The Primal Persuasion." He then turned to look at the spine. "Sherman Jeffries." He then flipped over to the cover page. "This actually might come in useful."

"We did good?" Xander asked, half-joked.

"You did alright." He confirmed. "But the question remains. Where's Willow?"

Buffy looked at the clock. "We actually have to go to Gym Class. We skipped enough classes today."

"I already have your alibis set up if Principal Flutie or Assistant Principal Snyder comes looking for your whereabouts."

"We'll see you later. But when we come back, we should figure out what happened to Wills." Buffy told him.

"And then the much needed shower time." Xander whispered to him.

"That's half the reason why we made sure we came back for this class." Buffy told him.

He turned back to Giles. "We'll see you later, Giles."

That said, the two left Rupert Giles to himself.

He on the other hand, went to the tabled and looked at the book Buffy gave him. He thought back to what's been happening as of late, and started to browse through the new book

* * *

TBC in 13.


	15. Chapter 13

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 13  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack" We're hitting "I Robot…You Jane" This time around.  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear, Silent Bob Foley, Wayne

* * *

Buffy opened her locker, putting her dirty clothes in a plastic bag and placing them inside. She let out a breath, knowing that nobody would figure out that she spent some time in a dumpster earlier that day.

"Thank god." she let out under her breath. Gym class was about to start and she was wearing her gym clothes. At the sheer sight, she wondered what they were going to have to go through with today. Hopefully, nothing that would cause her to hide her strength.

She hated being the slayer. She hated it since the beginning, and she still does. But…she did like the perks she got from it. She liked having the strength, the heightened senses, and the ability to heal fast. That was a big bonus.

She couldn't help but be glad about that feature. Buffy didn't know how many times that ability saved her life, but she knew it was something she couldn't take for granted. Even if sometimes she felt like she had.

While her ability to heal was something she thought about often, she also often used her increased strength on a regular basis. Whenever she was with Giles, Xander, or Willow, she didn't have to hide it, but almost everywhere she went, she had to. And it was often times hard to cover.

Especially when she was in gym too. She could easily shoot baskets, slam homeruns, or score goals in soccer. But she had to hide that. And she didn't like doing it. Buffy had to maintain the normal girl persona. And while she enjoyed doing sometimes, she hated that she couldn't be herself.

She often wondered if that made her feel hypocritical. But who wouldn't want to enjoy the perks of something that she didn't have control of. She hated being the Slayer; it wasn't her choice to have this power, but why couldn't she enjoy the added bonuses. They saved her life numerous times.

It was at that moment when she noticed the door to the locker room opened. She was surprised to see her friend coming through the door.

"Whoa!" Buffy took a step back. "You're the late girl."

Willow looked at her as she went for her locker.

"I overslept," she lied.

Buffy looked at the clock. Skeptical, she asked, "Till fifth period?"

"Talking to Malcolm last night?" she asked, thinking back to yesterday.

"Yeah…" Willow said slowly with a grin, She paused. Looking back at her, she then asked, "What?"

"Nothing." Buffy noted the look on her face. She shook her head, going back to her locker. "I actually think you lucked out this morning."

"Something happened, didn't it?" Willow looked as her friend went for a bag.

Buffy closed the locker behind her. Leaning against it, she shrugged, "Nothing we couldn't take care of, but you sleeping was actually a good thing. You didn't get to see the lion though."

Her eyes widened, "Lion?"

She shrugged, "Yep, only more vicious then Simba, but not as scary as Scar."

"Is everyone alright?" Willow asked, shocked.

"No one got hurt. Xander actually made sure of it. We took care of it."

"Is he alright?" Willow asked concerned.

"Yeah, we're good." Buffy reassured her. She sat down on the bench to tie her shoe. She then went for her other shoe, tying it as well.

"He didn't get hurt, did he?" Willow asked, having a hard time getting an image of a mangled Xander out of her head.

"A bit scratched nothing serious. His dad's done worse. I wouldn't worry about it." She shrugged and got back to her feet. The Slayer took one more look at her friend and then headed for the door. "I'll see you inside."

"Um…hey, Buffy?" Willow's eyes sunk. That was it? That was all she was getting.

"Yeah?" She turned around with a curious expression.

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"What else is there to say? The lion came, Xander killed her, then we dealt with it." Again, she shrugged.

"But…you didn't call me? If Xander was in danger, I want to know about it."

"You were sleeping." Buffy reasoned. "Don't worry about it. It's not like you purposely missed school or anything."

"Right…" Willow shuddered at the line. She couldn't help but get over thinking about skipping out and talking to Malcolm.

"But I would've woken up if you gave me a call." Willow told her, trying to lessen the guilt that she was starting to develop.

"No worries, Willow. No harm no fowl." She headed for the door again.

"I wasn't sleeping." Willow said near silently, looking at her retreating friend.

"You skipped?" Buffy turned around and smirked, "Stop the presses. Willow Rosenberg skipped class. What was it?" Buffy returned to the bench and sat down. Then it hit her, "You were talking to Malcolm again."

"He was sick." Willow said simply. "I was keeping him company."

"Skipping class to talk to a boy?" Buffy asked, shocked. "This just isn't like you."

"Not like me to have a boyfriend?" Willow replied, not liking Buffy's sudden behavior shift.

"He's boyfriendly?" Buffy knew she liked Malcolm, but boyfriend?

"I don't understand why you don't want me to have this." A confused look appeared on Willows face. "I mean, boys don't chase me around all the time. I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I just want you to be sure. To meet him face to face, in daylight, in a crowded place with some friends. Y'know, before you become all… possessive." Her friend said, concerned.

Willow looked at her, determined. "Malcolm and I really care about each other. Big deal if I blow off a couple classes."

"Willow…, I…"

Willow shook her head, "Malcolm said you wouldn't understand."

Not waiting for a reply, Willow left the locker room, now determined to try Malcolm's truth spell idea.

The door closed with Buffy saying to herself, "Malcolm was right."

* * *

"Ok, Harris, you're up."

Xander turned around, looking at the gym coach. "Uh, Coach, what am I supposed to be doing?"

Coach Harrold smirked, "Climb up the rope, Harris. Ring the bell, and climb down. I believe you should be able to do that."

"I think I can do that." He narrowed his eyes; he took the rope in one hand and looked at Buffy and Willow. "Alright ladies, watch and be amazed."

"Focus, Xander. Keep your eyes up there." The coach smirked. Xander watched as the other students snickered.

"Let's get this over this." Xander drawled out. He then took his other hand and grabbed the rope. He couldn't only imagine the snide comments coming from the other kids, saying how uncoordinated he was. He knew he had bad balance sometimes, but did they really have to remind him of it.

Xander rolled his eyes as he looked at the rope. Taking a breath, he started to climb. He half expected to lose his grip and fall flat on his ass. He couldn't wait to face the humiliation. Xander sighed.

"Today, Harris." The coach pointed out.

"Alright." He nodded. Xander then started to climb up the rope. Strange as it was, he was wrong. Rather than falling, he actually climbed up the rope with ease. With each grip of the rope, Xander actually started to pick up speed.

Xander reached the top moments later. He held tightly with one hand and looked down at the coach. "So, you want me to ring this bell?" Xander smirked, and then did as the coach wanted.

"Look out below." Xander said to the others as he started to climb down, just as easy. He looked at the coach. "That good enough for ya."

The coach looked at him, eyes widened. "Did you wake up on the right side of the bed this morning or something?"

"I did eat my Wheaties this morning." Xander shrugged and thought for a second. "I also bought some 'Air Jordans' the other day."

Coach Harrold looked down at his stopwatch. "I don't know what you did this morning, but do you mind doing it again?"

"Uh…I guess so." Xander took the rope again in his hands. He then shrugged and started to climb. Just as before, he climbed up the rope. Xander then rang the bell. "Like that?"

"Yeah, what happened, Harris?"

Xander looked down at the ground for a second, and then started to climb down.

"We done?"

He jotted down the time and pointed to the students. "Take a seat."

Xander nodded as he made his way to his previous seat. He was about to sit down when he heard,

"That was awesome, Xander."

"Can I borrow your Jordans?"

"I didn't know you had it in you."

Xander smirked. He then went back to his open seat. Looking up, he noticed Jonathan Levinson headed for the rope next.

As he sat down, Larry Blairsdell turned to face him. "What happened up there, Xander?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Just climbed the rope. No big."

"But at that speed? Whatever it was, keep it up. We might actually start hanging out together."

"Um…thanks…" Xander said, awkwardly.

"Y'know, there's a party this weekend at my house." He told him. "My parents are going out of town. Everyone's going to be there."

"Everyone?"

"Yep. It'll be great. We got a keg and everything. You could even bring Summers with you if you want."

"Can I bring Wills?"

"I dunno. It's not that kind of party." He showed a confused look. Thought for a second. "But like I said, you and Summers should definitely come."

"I dunno, Larry." He turned his head where he saw Willow sitting at the other end of the bleachers.

"Whatever, Harris. Just think about it. I wouldn't tell you about this party if I didn't see any potential in you."

"Right. Potential…." Xander thought for a second as he looked back at Willow again.

* * *

Willow entered the library by herself after school was over. The last time she saw any of her friends was when they were all in gym class and when Xander climbed the rope.

She knew he was never real climber, but what was the real shock was that people actually gravitated toward him at the end of class. It was just him, Buffy, and other students actually talking to him. Even Cordelia. Willow couldn't help but feel left out.

Willow tried to break into the group discussion, but between all the other kids, she couldn't break through.

Willow sighed at the memory. She didn't know what was happening. But ever since Xander had moved in with Buffy, she noticed the two of them getting close. Really close, and she couldn't help but feel neglected slightly.

Malcolm's idea about casting the truth spell was becoming more tempting. She had a feeling that if she were to ask straight out what was going on with them, she wouldn't get a straight answer. Even when she was talking to Buffy earlier, she felt like she was getting pushed aside. As if Xander and Buffy were moving toward something, and she was being left behind.

Taking a breath, she headed for the back. She knew Giles wouldn't be in right now because he had a conference that he had to attend.

Willow already brought the necessary ingredients to cast the spell. Malcolm helped in that department. Before she came to the library, Willow made a stop at the Magic Box. Through a quick search online, she was surprised to find a magic store within Sunnydale.

With the proper ingredients, and the spell in her hand, Willow went to the back of the library. Where she knew she had some privacy. And enough distance that if Giles did come back, she had some additional time to cast the spell without being interrupted.

Going in back, Willow went a small study carrel and placed the bag down. She opened it, started to fish out what she needed. Willow began to place everything she needed in a small bowl. When she got everything she needed, she unfolded a piece of paper.

Willow took a deep breath, and was about to read out the spell. But just before she did read it, she stopped. Did she really want to do this? The thought was always in her mind. She was about to cross a line where she didn't know she should go.

But she couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness and neglect. She wanted to know what was going on, and if she could get the information without having any repercussion, it only made her want to do the spell.

She looked at her watch. 7:30. As soon as she finished the spell, it would be 7:30 tomorrow when the spell ends.

Glancing down at the piece of paper, she read the incantation.

"For those who want the truth revealed open hearts and secrets unsealed from now until its now again after which the memory ends. Those who know are in this house will hear the truth from others mouths."

The potion then turned a bright green and puffed out a cloud of smoke. The cloud soon dissolved and the potion went back to its normal red color.

Willow then wanted to know if the spell worked. Going back to the main part of the library, she picked up a phone and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

Xander dropped down on the bed as soon as he entered the guest room. He let out a sigh as he hit the bedspread. Xander took a comic book that was resting upon the nightstand. He looked down upon the latest issue of 'The Amaizing Spider-Man.'

He read the issue a number of times and it always cheered him up. He could easily relate to Peter Parker and he always viewed himself as parallel to him. Xander viewed himself as a loser and Peter Parker did as well.

Both of them were viewed as social outcasts and outside of their best friends, no one really talked to them. But unlike Peter, Xander never felt he got the special power. Well, before a couple weeks, he felt like that. But lately? He felt he actually had more in common. Instead of spider, Xander seemed to be gaining the powers of Tarzan?

Did that make sense?

He shrugged. Xander didn't know, but he did notice something was going on. Hopefully, they should know for sure when they go to the museum next week. Not to mention the dreams he had been having.

So maybe he did have more in common with Peter Parker then he thought.

It was at that moment when he heard a knock on the door.

"It's open."

The door opened to reveal Joyce Summers. "Hello, Xander."

"Oh, hi." He then put the comic book down. He sat up. "What's up?"

"You were quiet during dinner. I wanted to know if everything was alright." She walked into the bedroom closing the door behind her.

"Everything's cool. Just decided to do some reading."

Joyce approached him, taking the seat that was behind a desk. "I just wanted to let you know that you could always talk to me. I've been talking to your mother quite a bit and I know how some things seem to happen to you and it seems some things you get put through are out of your control. Like you can't seem to put some things in order. I wanted to let you know that if you ever feel overwhelmed or if you want to talk to someone who isn't your parents and get some advice, you can always come to me."

"Thanks." Xander grinned and looked at the comic again for a moment, remembering the parallel he felt with Peter Parker and how he had a close relationship to his Aunt May, and remembering sometimes he wish he had that. Xander looked at Joyce again and wondered that maybe Joyce could be his 'Aunt May.'

True, Peter Parker knew his parents when he was a kid. Xander always knew his parents too. But there was something about the surrogate parent that both seemed to have. For Peter Parker, it was his Aunt May. For Xander Harris?

It could very well be Joyce Summers.

His parents never filled that role. And he had felt at times that maybe Joyce could fill that maternal void sometimes.

"So you mind telling me what's on your mind?"

That question brought himself out of his inner musings. He thought for a second and thought that maybe he should let her in on what happened earlier that day. Especially what happened in gym class.

"Well, something happened today that I thought never possible." Joyce couldn't help but wonder if this was a good opportunity or a bad proposition.

But what did happen was that Xander realized that maybe she could help him in situations.

"What happened, Xander?"

He looked at her, seeing something in her eyes that he never saw in his parents. Well never in his father's anyway. He saw concern.

"A kid actually asked me to go to his house for a party."

"And nobody asked you to go to a party before?" Joyce asked, trying to get the information.

He smirked. "Not intentionally, no. I've always been the loser. Outside of Buffy and Willow nobody really wants to get to know me. They see me as someone that isn't worth getting to know. Throw in my parents' behavior; it's hard to see it as otherwise."

Joyce got out of her seat and approached the bed. Xander scooted over enough room so she could sit down.

"First of all, Xander, I want you to know, you are not a loser. You never were. I understand that your parents didn't help in that department. Your dad being the best example of it. And your mom…well…your mom does love you. She just has a hard time showing that love. Being in a marriage with your dad never helped that. It only worsened over time. You've seen how your parents fell apart over the years. But I want you to know. It never had anything to do with you. Your dad was just dealt bad hands all his life and he looked for a way to deal with those feelings. Your mom became a target. And when she stopped showing any source of independence and thought, your father moved his frustrations to you."

Xander stared at her. "How do you know all this?"

She smiled, "I've been talking to your mom. I've seen the way you and Buffy have been getting closer. I've been getting closer to your mom. We've become friends, and I actually think your mom is getting better. Not being in the same house with your dad has definitely been a good thing."

Joyce noticed the look on his face, and seeing the confusion appear.

"I also know about Wednesday nights. I know that you and my daughter talked the other night, and I'm glad you did. Being able to open to someone is a good thing. A very good thing. And I want you to know you can come to me whenever you want to talk to me. I'm more than willing to listen."

He then took a much needed breath. "Thanks."

She grinned. "Not a problem. But remember, you are not a loser. You were just given a bad hand. And I want to help deal you a better one. One that has both Buffy, Willow, and myself in your cards." Joyce watched as a smile appeared on his face. "As for the party, that could be a good thing. It could be good for you."

"I dunno." He replied. "Larry told me I couldn't bring Willow to it. He said Buffy could come, but I couldn't bring Willow."

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't go. But like I told you, you were just dealt a bad hand. And now, I'm dealing you a new one. And I think it will serve you well." She got to her feet and headed for the door. "Buffy's lucky to have you as a friend." Joyce flashed him a smile. "And I'm lucky that I got to know you too." Her hand went for the doorknob. "Never forget that."

That said, Joyce opened the door and went outside leaving Xander to his thoughts.

It was at that moment when he heard the phone ring. He picked it up within a few moments. "Summers residence."

"Oh, hi Xan. I was wondering if I could ask you something."

He smiled, "What's up, Wills?"

"I had an interesting talk with Cordelia today."

"What did Cordy do this time? You do realize we have the 'We Hate Cordelia Club 'meeting this Sunday, don't you?"

Seeing Xander remember that made Willow smile. "Right. But she was being her usual self. Her insults never stop hitting. Only this time, she had Harmony with her."

"What did Harmony have to say?"

"Y'know, she was her usual air headed self. Honestly, I don't know how she's able to stay standing on the ground. With her airhead self, I'm surprised she hasn't floated up into the sky."

He smirked, "Yep, hot bod though. That I gotta admit."

Xander's eyes widened, he said to her, "Uh…I gotta go. Bye Wills." He then hung up.

With the phone back in it's cradled, Xander had confusing thoughts run wild in his mind.

* * *

TBC

AN: Sorry for the lateness, but I did have some trouble with this chapter. I hoped it turned out well and I hope you like it.


	16. Chapter 14

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 14  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack" We're hitting "I Robot…You Jane" This time around.  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear, Silent Bob Foley, Wayne

* * *

Willow Rosenberg walked down the steps from Sunnydale High. She just left the library after finding out that her spell had in fact come true. From the moment Xander hung up the phone, it clenched her suspicions. Now, she had to go home and come up from a line of questions she could ask him and Buffy to find out the truth.

It was an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

The spell allowed her to start planning on what she was going to get the opportunity to figure out. She now had freedom to ask anything and get an answer. No one would try to hide anything from her, and she would finally understand what was going on between Xander and Buffy.

Buffy knew Willow was in love with Xander, and she made her promise not to try anything with him. True, she didn't know how Buffy felt about that situation, but now, she would get the truth. There would be no repercussions, at least not for more than 24 hours.

And that was going to be enough.

It had to be sadly. But she would take what she could get.

Knowing that, she knew what she had to do. After Xander's comment, she wanted to head home and start putting a list together. She could even ask Malcolm for help too. Willow thought that maybe he could even come up with some questions that she hadn't thought about.

Willow headed for the sidewalk and continued to make her way home. She shoved her hands in the red hoodie that she was wearing, trying to gain some more warmth from the chilling night sky. She let out a breath she was holding in.

With it only being 8:00, Sunnydale was still pretty active. It was actually fairly easy for a vampire to merge into the human population without being noticed. And since she wasn't with Buffy right now, she wanted to get home even faster.

She began to pick up her pace.

"I'm telling you, Nikki, Amanda means nothing to me."

"Then why did you say that you were in love with her?"

Willow stopped walking when she heard that. She turned around to see Sam Miller and Nikki Thomas.

Sam and Nikki were always known to be inseparable. The two have been going out together since junior high school. Going into Sunnydale High didn't change that either. The two of them have always been seen together and people even came up with a name for them. Sakki.

It was no secret the two hated that name, and Willow couldn't blame them. It was weird; too weird if you asked her. But what made her stop was when she heard those two comments.

"I don't know."

"You don't know why you said you love Amanda? I thought you loved me."

"Nikki… I…"

And without another word, Nikki Thomas turned around and bolted, crying her eyes out; leaving a stunned Sam Miller.

Willow shook her head. After their little conversation, Willow started to continue to make her way home.

She then turned the corner and headed further down the sidewalk. As Willow turned the corner, she saw two girls huddled together.

"I didn't mean it." One girl cried into the other's shoulders. "I really didn't."

"Why did you say it?"

She shook her head. "I...I… don't know. I opened my mouth and out it came."

"I'm sure you're taking this way out of proportion."

Her friend pulled herself out of the hug. She showed her face, her green eyes brimming with tears. "You didn't see his face." She shook her head, "I…I…never saw that look in his eyes. So much hurt… so much disappointment. He'll never forgive me."

"Breathe. It's going to be ok, Lisa. It'll pass."

Lisa looked at her friend, "How? How can it be okay?" Lisa asked, her voiced laced full of emotion. "I only told my…"

Willow didn't want to hear the rest. She took off and headed for the house. Between the two conversations, she didn't want to know how the second one ended.

She let out a breath as she neared the Bronze. Willow had to take a breath. Everyone seemed to be acting strange. Stranger than how people normally talked. She didn't know what was going on, but she had to head home.

Willow sighed, trying to gather why the sudden big reveals. She knew she'd caste a truth spell, but she thought it would only affect Buffy and Xander, she didn't think it would affect everyone?

She didn't want that. She didn't want to know the truths from everyone she came in close proximity with. The last two conversations clinched the danger of what she brought on.

Willow needed to talk to Malcolm. If anyone could help her figure out the spell, it would be him.

"I know, right? When did Cody Weinberg get so fashionably challenged."

"I think it was when you dumped his sorry ass." Aurora said to Cordelia.

Willow stopped when she was just a few feet away from Cordelia, Aurora, and Harmony. She didn't want to see them. So, she just hid behind the corner of the Bronze, still being able to hear their conversation, but just out of sight.

"Please. It wasn't that difficult." She smirked. "It was as if he was taking pointers from Xander Harris of all people."

"Oh my god, did you see him today?" Harmony remarked. "Since when did the King of Cretins learn to climb a rope like that?"

"Larry actually invited him to the party this weekend." Cordelia told them, remembering what happened during the gym class.

"Can you believe it? He invited him? And Buffy of all people?" Aurora told them.

"I know." Harmony told them. She looked at them, "Do you think he'll go out with me?"

Aurora and Cordelia both looked at their friend. Harmony widened her eyes when she realized what she said. "I so did not just say that."

Aurora smirked, "I think you did."

Harmony looked at her and then back at the sidewalk, "I got to gouge out my eyes." She then ran from her friends, headed for her house. Totally disregarding Willow, that was standing right in front of her. "Get away from me, you Freak."

She then left Willow in shock.

What the hell did she get herself into?

* * *

Willow opened the door to her bedroom with eager. She dropped her bag and went to her desktop. Turning the computer on, she waited for the monitor to hum to life. When the desktop was displayed, she went to her instant messaging program, she opened it with ease.

As soon as the window opened, she looked for her friends that were online. Unfortunately Malcolm wasn't waiting for her. She let out a breath of despair. Willow really needed to talk to him. If anyone could help her, especially someone that wouldn't give her any grief, it would be him. She wasn't in the mood for any. Willow could already feel the backlash coming. But the 24 hour window allowed that feature to disappear.

She was thankful for that.

Willow began tapping her fingers, waiting for him to come online. She knew he was sick, and she began to wonder that maybe his illness took a turn for the worse. Life on the Hellmouth beyond anything taught her life was short. Losing Jesse was a big part of that.

Losing him hurt. She never lost someone that close to her. Actually that isn't true; she lost her grandmother from her father's side. The problem though that when it happened, she was still rather young. Just out of kindergarten. Her fondest memory of her was that her grandmother used to take her on walks throughout the neighborhood. Along the walk was a home with a small wall at the edge of her yard. Willow would often spend time actually walking on top of it. Her grandmother would always be there to help her walk across. She loved being atop that wall. For someone so small, she loved the feeling of being tall. Being able to see things further then what she used to be able to see on her own.

Willow also remembered being at the house for the funeral. All the mirrors were draped and allot of food was everywhere. Both Xander and Jesse came along with their parents. It was actually at a time before Xander's dad had started his cruel manner of 'parenting'.

She remembered Xander, Jesse, and her hanging out in her room playing. Her family often stopped by to offer their condolences. Willow didn't know what the word meant, but she later found out from her mom.

Willow missed her grandmother that day. And it was never the same for her. She loved her grandmother, and she never lost anyone again until this year…when they lost Jesse.

Suddenly a window popped online.

'Hello Willow.'

Willow smiled when she read those two words.

'Thank god you're here.'

'Is everything alright?'

'No. Everything is not alright. The spell…the spell…I don't know. I did it. Like everything we discussed. But…but…I didn't think it would work like this.'

'Breathe, Willow. Take a breath, and calm down. You did the spell?'

Willow took a breath as he suggested, and then wrote back. 'I was at the library. I did everything. I put the potion together, read the spell, and then watched as the potion turned green, then the smoke. It all happened right. At least I think it did.'

'You did the spell right, Willow. What's the problem?'

'Everywhere I go, people are revealing the truth. It's like there's no stopping it. You get asked a question, and then you get an answer.'

'That is what the spell is supposed to do. For the next 24 hours, everyone will be speaking the truth.'

Willow's breath caught in her throat as she reread the last sentence. She shook her head. 'I didn't want that. I wanted just to get the truth from Buffy and Xander. I didn't want to hear the truth wherever I go.'

'Willow, if you wanted that, that would've been more advanced. All you need to do is just focus your questions for them. Ignore everything else. Besides after tomorrow, nobody will remember anything.'

'You didn't see what I saw, Malcolm. People got hurt. People revealed things that they weren't ready to admit.'

'That is to be expected. You're just overwhelmed. We'll come up with what you want to ask your friends and then just focus on that.'

Willow let out a sigh. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was just over-thinking things. If things go the way that were planned, all damage that would be revealed would be reversed.

Sam and Nikki would be back together. Lisa would never have said those things, and Harmony would never have revealed that she liked Xander.

She then remembered what Xander said about Harmony just a couple hours ago.

"Xander and Harmony like each other?"

She shook her head.

Xander never needed to know that. She wrote back to Malcolm. 'Thank god for the 24 hours.'

'Alright then; let's discuss what you'll ask them tomorrow.'

* * *

Principal Robert Flutie walked into his office with a wide smile on his face this morning. He walked over to his window and opened the blinds, welcoming the bright April sun. He bathed in the warm sun for a moment.

Ever since he woke up this morning, he had a good feeling. Everything today has been running smoothly. Basking in the warm sunlight didn't change that feeling. Turning around, he went to his desk and pulled out his chair.

Sitting down, he took out a slip of paper from his pocket and began to view his schedule for today. He already had a good start for the day. Flutie had a good night's sleep, going to bed early the night prior. Waking up refreshed, having a nice warm shower, followed by a great breakfast of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage, he couldn't help but feel energetic and attentive.

Going down his list he noted the announcements he had to make for the day, the calls he had to put in, and the plans he had to make for the next PTA meeting scheduled for next week.

He took out a paper that rested beside his desk, and began to read through the announcements he needed to make. But there was one thing that caught his attention. He needed to get Snyder's signature before he could read the announcement.

Getting up from his desk, he took the paper and placed a pen in his suit jacket. He quickly left his office and went for the assistant principal's office.

As he walked, he couldn't help but notice numerous teenagers either crying, arguing, or even getting into fights.

"Hey, hey, hey." He held up his hands. "What is going on here?"

Some of the kids stopped while others continued on their tirades. "Don't you have classes to go to?" He then folded his arms around each other. "I could get your parents involved."

"Back to your classes."

Flutie turned around to see Snyder standing beside.

The students then quieted down and did as they were told.

"You have to show them discipline, Mr. Flutie. It's the only way they listen them to you."

"That was in the past, Mr. Snyder. If you show them respect. They will honor that."

He glared at the principal. "If you believe that, you'll never accomplish anything."

"I'll have you know that my superiors find my methods highly adequate."

"That may be true, Mr. Flutie. But this is Sunnydale High. It's a different animal when it comes to unleashing teaching manners."

"I still believe if we respect our kids, guide them in the right direction, and help them whenever they need it, we can form their lives to be more successful. That is what I am all about, Ronald."

The mention of his first name caused Snyder to narrow his eyes. "Well, you need to get your teaching credentials revaluated Robert."

"That's Principal Flutie, Assistant Principal Snyder. Don't forget who you're talking to."

"I just find it funny that these kids haven't eaten you alive yet."

He glared at him, "Think about what you're going to say next, Mr. Snyder."

"Why? So you can complain to your superiors?"

"What I do doesn't concern you, Mr. Snyder. I was actually coming to find you to get your signature. I think this school could actually do without your debate team. At least for the year."

He then turned around, headed back to his office. Planning to write down what happened today. Something told him today was not something to forget.

* * *

"Hey, Buffy."

Buffy turned from her locker. "Hey, Wills. What's going on?" She went back to her locker as she grabbed a book. Buffy shoved it in her bag. "Did you see what happened between Principal Flutie and Snyder?"

She showed a confused look. "What happened?"

She told her, "Flutie and Snyder blew up in front of each other. I think I actually saw Snyder throw up a little in his throat."

"Sorry, I missed it." She agreed. Willow took a look down the hall. "You mind if we talk about something in the library?"

He showed a confused look. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, nothing's wrong. I just want to talk to you."

"Sure." She closed her locker, and then followed her friend to the library.

They both entered to find the library empty. Willow knew Giles wasn't around. She knew she had some time to herself.

The two friends walked over to a table. Willow took a seat while Buffy sat on the ledge. "So what you want to ask me?"

Willow sighed. She knew Xander liked Buffy. He never hid it from her, and he even tried to ask Buffy out a few times. But he always chickened out at last second; part of the reason being that Buffy only had eyes for Angel.

But lately, with Xander and his mom moving into the Summers house, she had noticed the two getting closer. And it seemed that they were getting closer on more of a subconscious level, meaning that they were gravitating toward one another platonically.

With the spell intact, she would get what she wanted to know. Without anyone actually trying to hide what they truly meant.

"I want to ask you something, Buffy. Something personal…"

She grinned, "What's the sitch?"

"How do you feel about Xander?"

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"It's an easy question, Buffy. How do you feel about him?"

"I do like him, Willow. He is my best friend. You know that."

"But do you LIKE him?"

"Of course I like him, Willow. Who wouldn't like their best friend?"

Buffy apparently wasn't getting what Willow was asking about. She repeated the question. "I know you two are best friends. But do you like him? Is there anything going on between you two?"

She suddenly getting a little upset. "There's nothing going on, Willow."

Willow got to her feet too. "So then with him moving in; and you two spending all your time together, you're not developing feelings toward him."

"Willow, we're best friends. I mean, we've gotten closer, sure. I was lucky that he decided to confide in me. You didn't see him when he came to my house after his dad attacked him and his mom, after his mom had another "discussion" with him, after he was abducted. I was there for him. But that's all, Willow." Buffy glared at her, "I know you have feelings for him. But I thought you moved on with Malcolm."

Without hearing a response, Buffy grabbed her bag and went for the door. "What's it going to be Willow? Xander or Malcolm? Make up your mind before somebody gets the wrong message, and someone ends up getting hurt."

That said; Buffy left the library disgusted by Willow's latest questions.

* * *

TBC

Sorry there isn't much Xander in this chapter. Barely any to tell you the truth, but I feel I needed the time to work on the Willow end for this chapter. Just to move the story along. Xander will be around next chapter.

And again, sorry for the lateness. I didn't realize it's been close to a month since I last posted. I've been having difficulty writing. I find writing Willow scenes hard some times. I hoped this chapter panned out ok.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	17. Chapter 15

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 15  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack" We're hitting "I Robot…You Jane" This time around.  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear, Silent Bob Foley, Wayne

* * *

Willow watched as her friend left the library. She slumped down into the chair. Willow didn't expect Buffy to come back asking a question.

She didn't expect that her questions would remain unanswered.

She expected to find out the truth, but got nothing.

Willow had to rethink her methods.

Malcolm and her came up with a line of questions, and she expected Buffy to answer them honestly and without any retaliation. But as she went back through the last part of the conversation, she realized that Buffy didn't do anything against her plans. She just answered the questions vaguely. Not giving the information that she actually held for Xander.

Her eyes widened.

Buffy played her.

Buffy wasn't dumb. She was the slayer. She would know if something was up, and with leaving open-ended answers, Willow knew there was more to tell.

She got back to her feet and knew she had to get to Buffy again. She needed to corner her and force her to answer the questions that she wanted to be resolved. But she also knew that Buffy would try to avoid her. Especially now that Buffy knew something was up.

That only left one avenue to think about.

She had to find Xander.

* * *

Xander walked down the hall. He swung his bag over his shoulder and was on his way to lunch. His most favorite time of the day. Not because it was actually food eating time, but it was time that he valued with his friends, just sitting, eating, and talking. Relaxing and not worrying about would happen next.

As he turned the corner, he noticed the door to the computer lab was open. Browsing inside, he noticed Willow sitting down behind a desktop.

"You coming to lunch? It's Taco Tuesday." Xander grinned at the silly reference.

When she heard his voice, she quickly changed the screen that she was working on. She looked up from the screen. "In a sec. I got to finish this."

He nodded. "It's cool. I'll wait." Xander then went inside the bare class room and sat down beside her. "Where's Mss. Calendar?"

Willow looked at the screen, slightly worried. She didn't want Xander to know that she was talking to Malcolm. She very well knew where Mss. Calendar was. With a shrug, she said to him, "Teacher conference." Xander watched as she started to type again on the word processor.

"What you writing?"

"Biology homework." She replied, allowing him to see the already-in-progress homework. Trying to remain nonchalant.

"Fun." He smirked. "Biology still wigs me out."

His chuckle always had the power to melt her worry away. Allowing her to relax once more, she started to drift away from her recent conversation with Malcolm.

She smirked, "Only because of Mss. French."

Xander looked at her, "Wouldn't she bug you out?"

"She would if she was still around. But she isn't. You above all should know that."

"Still…" Xander said. "Biology still wigs me out."

Willow smirked as she glanced back at the screen. "You'll get over it in time."

"I just hope not as long as it took me to be able to see hotdogs and doughnuts together." He still shivered at the comparison.

Xander then glanced over at his friend. "Almost done?"

"Yeah…" Willow said as she saved her document. Looking down at the taskbar below the screen, she noted the flashing link. Behind the document she was a window displaying her latest conversation with Malcolm. Turning back to Xander, she soon rediscovered that she was alone in the room.

But as she looked down at the link, she couldn't help but wonder if Buffy ran into him and told him about her recent questions. Judging by his demeanor, he seemed actually casual and not agitated. So maybe Buffy hadn't gotten in touch with him yet.

"So…have you seen Buffy?"

"Not since we walked to school together. Why?"

"Just wondering." Willow reasoned. Happy that Buffy never got to him yet. "We'll probably meet up with her during lunch."

"Probably…" Xander said, slightly suspicious.

She took a breath. This was what she wanted to do. She already tried Buffy, and that failed. But with Xander, maybe she could get the truth finally. Get an answer. She watched as he was getting to his feet. "Lunch awaits…." He told her with a grin.

Willow nodded, "Before we go, you mind if I ask you something."

"Sure." He said simply. Xander dropped his bag and took the seat again. Pushing it forward, he asked, "What you want to ask me?"

Willow then took a few loose strands of her hair and placed them behind her ear. Glancing at his eyes, she asked her question.

"How do you feel about Buffy?"

"I'm in love with her."

At that moment, both of them widened their eyes. For different reasons, yet somewhat similar.

For Xander, he didn't think he could feel that way about her. Sure, he liked her, but never thought he would be in love with her. That, and why the hell did he actually say that?

To Willow, she never thought that attraction could run that deep. She thought it was just a harmless crush.

"I gotta go."

Her thoughts stopped when he said that. "Xander! Wait!"

But it was too late. He was already gone. Unaware that Buffy was standing right behind the door.

::::::

"Ok, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Willow's head shot up. She turned to the door and saw Buffy standing in its frame. Her eyes glared at Willow, anger filling her green orbs. "Buffy?"

She approached her friend, storming all the way. "Why did I just see Xander running out here like a bat out of a hell!"

Willow looked at her, gulped. "How much did you hear?"

"I heard enough." Buffy said to her; annoyed. "I heard you straight out asking him how he felt about me and he told you that he loved me? Then he bolted."

She waited for her to say something else, but she didn't say anything else for a few minutes.

"Well, do you?"

Confusion washed over her face. "Do I what?"

"Are you in love with Xander?" Willow asked her, determined to try and get an answer.

"I don't know." Buffy said, surprised she that found herself saying that.

"You don't know?" Willow asked her, surprised. "How could you not know if you're in love with him or not?"

Buffy shook her head, "I don't need to deal with this right now." Buffy let out a sigh. "I gotta go."

That said, Buffy left a confused Willow behind as she left the room.

* * *

Buffy opened the door to her house right away. When she entered, the first words she said were, "Mom, I'm home."

But she didn't hear a response. Sighing, she went to the kitchen and slumped down into a chair. She rested her head on the her folded arms, her chin resting on the cool tabletop. She closed her eyes, and allowed the darkness to overcome.

After she made that comment to Willow, she had to go home. She didn't know what was going on, but ever since last night she noticed things were different. Buffy even noticed other kids around school and Sunnydale confronting each other; whether it be violent or emotional. People were getting hurt, and it confused her. Not to mention the whole Flutie/Snyder incident from earlier.

She sighed.

Why was this happening to her?

"Oh, um, hi, Buffy."

She raised her head and noticed Jessica Harris standing in front of her. Mrs. Harris walked over and took a seat beside. She looked at her watched, "You came home for lunch?"

Buffy forgot about lunch. The talk with Willow made her forget why she was even in the hallway to begin with. She was going to her locker before she had to go to the cafeteria.

"I didn't realize it was lunch time." She said quietly.

"Is everything alright?" Jessica asked.

Buffy said to her, "If it's alright with you I rather wait 'til my mom comes home."

She nodded. "I understand." Jessica said to her quietly. She got to her feet and went for the door. The elder woman turned back, "Buffy, I know the truth. I know I give my son allot of grief and I know I put him through allot. Sometimes, I put him through more than I mean to." She took a second, taking a breath. "I do love my son, Buffy."

Buffy looked at her, "Then why do you do that to him?" She asked her, forgetting about her recent talk with Willow. "Why do you put him through that?"

She made her way back to the table and took a seat. "I really don't know. I know I hurt him, I truly do. But it never started as that." Jessica made sure the young woman was looking at her. "It started almost naturally. My husband was going through his normal behavior. At least I think it was. Well…it was at the time anyway.

"My son was just being my son. He came to me one night, asking if I was already, telling me that he loved me, and that he didn't want his dad hurting me. He told me that if I ever needed someone to talk to, I could go to him…" A slight smile came to her face, giving her the strength that she needed.

"I didn't mean to put so much stress onto him. At first, I refused to tell him. I didn't want to unload all this on him. He was a kid. A kid with a big heart, but just a kid. I practically forced him to go outside and hang out with Willow and Jesse. I wanted him to enjoy life and stay away from his father.

"And sometimes, it worked. But, my son kept coming back. He kept telling me that he loved me and that he wanted to help me. One night, Anthony came to me with a bat. He just got fired and was drunk. He took a few swings at me. I'm just glad he was drunk because his aim was terrible. Then he tripped over Xander's skateboard and fell flat on the carpet, knocking himself out.

"I told Xander to leave. Told him to go to Willow's until this blew over, but he told me he wouldn't go until I finally told him what was going on, and then I broke down. Here was this little boy. His dad was going to yell at him, hurt him, or do something else when he woke up. But he didn't care. All he cared about was knowing if I was alright. He wanted to make sure I was ok. So…then I talked. I opened up the floodgates and out pored all my emotion out. He hugged me, told me he loved me. And then when I looked up and saw his brown eyes, tears brimming his eyes, I lost it.

"And that became a cycle. As time went on, I would go to him, talk to him, and then the talks became tirades. Then from a simple amount of love and admiration for me became an outlet. I would use my son as a way to deal with my emotions, not knowing that someday it would take its tole, and it would hurt my son greatly."

Buffy looked at the tired woman in front of her. Sure, she knew that she loved her son, but she never knew how deep this problem between the two of them has gone. How much Jessica wanted to avoid telling Xander how she truly felt.

But she could easily see a little Xander standing by his mom's side, wanting to protect him, even if it meant that something might happen to him afterwards.

"I know things between my son and I are a problem, and I do believe when you and your mom allowed us to move in, it was a good thing. For both of us. I know that you and Xander have been talking, and I do know that you two spent the night together, holding each other. I'm glad you two have each other, because Xander needs that. He needs someone to listen to him, someone who won't hurt him back."

Buffy nodded, not sure how to respond.

"And I do believe that spending time with your mother, I have been able to gain some strength back, been able to finally feel somewhat independent again. I've missed feeling this way. And I want to be able to help my son. I want to do something for him to let him know that in time, he can come back to me, and it won't end up as another tirade or discussion, or a dreaded 'Wednesday Night'."

"Mrs. Harris…"

For the first time, Jessica looked at her when she spoke again.

She took a breath, "I know you mean well, and I'm glad you had Xander to help you all those years ago, but you really did do a number on him. When Xander and I talked that night, he finally let it out. I saw all the pain he was in, and I saw all the hurt. I saw how he views himself. He thinks he's a loser, that nobody loves him." Buffy watched as Jessica got a pained look on her face. "He knows you love him, Mrs. Harris. But he views himself as not worth saving. He's scared to go home, he's scared of seeing his dad again. He's scared that once you two move out, that he and I won't be hanging around each other anymore. He things he's not worth it."

Jessica couldn't help but break down at that moment. Tears escaped her as she imagined her son as a little kid crying his eyes out in the corner of his bedroom.

"I never meant to put him through that."

Buffy took a breath, "I believe you."

She took a few moments to compose herself. She looked at Buffy. "I'm glad my son has you to come to if he ever needs to talk. He needs that much, Buffy. He needs someone to hold him, tell him it'll be alright."

Buffy smiled. "I'm more than happy to help him with that. But he also needs his mom. Me and my mom can only do so much."

Jessica told her. "I don't know if I'm ready yet, but I'll try to get there. And I do believe I'm on my way."

Jessica then took her hands and clasped them on Buffy, allowing her to make sure that she had the young woman's attention. "And I do know that my son has feelings for you. So does your mom."

She gave her a confused look. Jessica looked at her, "It's true, Buffy. I may not treat my son well, but I do know some things about him. It's rather obvious with the way he looks at you and how he treats you."

Buffy looked at the elderly woman, "Mrs. Harris…I…"

"Buffy, I just want you to know. If you two do move things forward, be careful. Allot's happened to him over the years, and while I do honestly believe you value him and respect him, I must urge you be careful. I won't stay in your way if you two do get together. But, just treat him the way he does deserve to be treated."

That said, Jessica got to her feet and looked down at Buffy. "I've been meaning to talk to you for sometime now, and seeing how you came home just now, I figured it was the perfect time to do so."

She then left the room leaving Buffy alone at the table. Her heart began to ache as she closed her eyes once more and flopped her head on the table. She didn't know how things changed so quickly, but from once being of an answer or 'I don't know' to a different answer of 'I think I do love him.'

* * *

TBC


	18. Chapter 16

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 16  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack" We're hitting "I Robot…You Jane" This time around.  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear, Silent Bob Foley, Wayne

* * *

A fist collided into a punching bag, followed by a second, a third, and a fourth. A number of hits continued. Each punch held more force than the one previous.

Heated breath rose as the punches continued. Anger subsided over time, but not at first.

For the past ten minutes, Xander Harris unleashed a series of punches. Ever since he made that sudden admission to Willow, Xander felt like he had to do something.

But the problem was he didn't know what. His usual instinct was that when something happened, he'd go talk to Wills, or Buffy for that matter; however, when either Willow was the one who brought on the problem or if Buffy was the one it was about, he felt he couldn't talk to them. Xander didn't want to say something he was going to regret.

Sure, he could talk to Giles. But he didn't think Giles could help in a situation like this, and he didn't want to bring Buffy's mom into this since it halfway concerned her daughter. And there was no way he would bring anything like this to his parents. They would just throw it back in his face, and he would get sent to his room, and resort to reading a comic book or watch some show on television.

Well, currently, that wasn't true. Simply by the fact that his father was living with his uncle and his mother was living with him, Buffy, and Mrs. Summers. He did believe that it was possible that his life could get better, and in some light, he thought that it did. But Xander couldn't get the thought out of his head that at any moment, everything would break, fall apart, and he would revert back to his life under the Harris House.

So he had to deal with this newfound realization and he couldn't go to his usual options for guidance or assistance. That meant Xander had to deal with it on his own. So, after he bolted down the hallway, Xander hit the gym.

Something in him made him want to hit something. Take out his frustration. Then Xander came to the punching bag. He continued to punch the bag, and with each punch, he could feel himself breathing out his frustration, something that he was beginning to enjoy.

"Um, hi…"

Xander stopped hitting the bag when he heard that. He turned around and noticed an old friend.

"Needed to quench your thirst?" Harris asked his old friend.

He shrugged, "Left over from lunch."

It was the first time Xander actually thought about lunch. Before heading to the gym, lunch was the only thing on his mind, Taco Tuesday and everything too. But when Willow questioned him earlier, he lost all interest and had to get out of there.

Xander turned around, "Any tacos left?" He asked with hope.

Jonathan grinned. He went into his bag and pulled out a small paper bag. He tossed it to him. "Had one planned for later, but I think you could use it more."

Xander caught it with ease. "Thanks, Jonny Boy." He took the towel that was on his shoulder and whipped off the sweat that was building from the workout. He took a seat upon the vaulting horse. Xander grabbed the taco and took a bite. "My stomach thanks you."

He grinned, "Any guy punching like that needs food." Jonathan observed. He then approached the horse and leaned against it, allowing the two to face each other. "You alright?"

"I don't know." Xander shrugged, He let out a sigh as he took another bite.

He nodded, "Xander, I know things between us haven't been all that great. We used to be closer."

"Until Warren Meers left for Dutton." Xander smirked.

"Among other reasons." He told him honestly. Jonathan took a sip. "I only bring this up because you've been acting different."

"If you only knew the half of it," Xander replied, and then took another bite of his taco. "But you don't have to worry about me, Jonno. I'm covered."

"So you call Willow asking you all those questions nothing to worry about?"

Xander finished his taco and shoved the wrapping paper in the bag and crumbled it. He lowered his head, "I don't know. I mean, I really don't. Things changed when Malcolm entered her life."

Jonathan then looked up when he heard that name. "Did you just say Malcolm?"

He showed a confused look. "Yeah, Wills just met him the other day. They've been talking allot actually."

Jonathan grabbed the bag away from Xander. "Xander, get Willow away from Malcolm. Stop her."

He showed a confused look. Jonathan looked around the room for a second, making sure they were in the clear. "I can't talk about it, but get Willow away from him. Befo-."

"Move it Freak. "

Jonathan and Xander turned around to see Harmony Kendall approach them. "I need to talk to Xander."

"Jonathan and I were talking Harmony." He told her, slightly annoyed.

"Look, I don't want to be here as much as you want me to be." Harmony said, surprising herself after making the comment. "I didn't even think I would ever do this."

"Harmony, I was talking to someone." Xander said to her. He turned back to Jonathan. "What were you saying about Malcolm?"

"It's rude to be here when two people are talking, Geek." Harmony told Jonathan.

Xander groaned, "Harmony, just leave."

She glanced at him, "I came here for a reason, Xander." She made sure she walked in front of Jonathan, blocking Xander's view of him. "I wanted to see if you wanted to go out with me."

His eyes widened, "What?"

"I don't know what's been going on, but for some strange reason I think I like you. I don't know. Maybe the world is ending. Whatever." She gave him a smile. "I don't go to people and ask out guys. There is a reason why guys do this sort of thing anyway. But, do you want to go out with me?"

He chuckled somewhat. "Um, Harm. I don't know what to say. A while ago, sure I liked you." A grin appeared on her face. "But I don't know how to tell you this, I'm in love with somebody else."

"Wait." Harmony told him, shock. "Nobody dumps Harmony Kendall. If anything, I do the dumping."

He showed a confused look, "How am I dumping you?" Xander then whipped the towel again on his forehead, "We're not even going out. I'm trying to tell you that I'm in love with someone else. I wouldn't feel right if we started dating and my heart wasn't in it."

"I think you better go before you say something you're going to regret."

Harmony turned around to see Buffy joining the small group. "This doesn't concern you."

She shook her head, looking at the all three of them. "Y'know what? I don't think I want to try and go out with you now, Dweeb. I don't want to be in a group of Freaks anyway." Harmony told Xander. "I hope whoever you love can't love you like the way I could."

That being said, Harmony left leaving Jonathan, Buffy, and Xander left in the gym.

"Wow. I didn't think it was possible for Harmony to act human." Buffy replied.

"I'm just surprised she had an original thought." Jonathan commented.

"Stranger things have happened." Xander said. Buffy couldn't help but agree knowing the lives the two of them lead.

Buffy then glanced at her friend, "Look, I was actually hoping you and could talk."

Jonathan noticed the sudden change in atmosphere. "Listen, I got to go."

"You were going to tell me about-"

Jonathan interrupted him, "Later. I'll get in touch with you later." Then he left.

"What was that about?" Buffy asked, confused.

"I dunno actually." Xander told her. "But I think it has something to do with Malcolm and Wills."

The mention of Willow and Malcolm only made Buffy more interested. "I want to be there when you do."

Xander nodded, "No problem." He then went back to the vaulting horse and leaned against it. "So what you want to talk about?"

* * *

"You're a snob!"

Rupert Giles turned around from the bookcase. "I am no such thing."

Jenny Calendar looked at him, "Oh, you are a BIG snob." She smiled. "You, you think that knowledge should be kept in these carefully guarded repositories where only a handful of white guys can get at it."

He shook his head. "Nonsense!" Giles let out a breath. "I simply don't adhere to a, a knee-jerk assumption that because something is new, it's better."

She defended herself, "That isn't a fad, Rupert! We are creating a new society here."

He clarified, "A society in which human interaction is all but obsolete? In which people can be completely manipulated by technology, well, well… Thank you, I'll pass."

"Well, ahem, I think you'll be very happy here with your musty, old books." Ms. Calendar glanced at a book on the nearest table. She then opened the book that was covered in leather and had a picture of a demon upon the top.

Giles looked at her, "These musty old books have a great deal more to say than in any of your… fabulous web pages."

"Hmm." She said to herself. Jenny started to glance over the pages within the book. "This one doesn't have a whole lot to say."

Rupert looked at the book she was going through.

"What is it, like a diary?"

He showed a confused look. "How odd. I haven't looked through all the volume yet, I didn't, um…"

He closed the book and saw the etching of a demon on the cover.

"What is it?" She asked as he held the book in his hands.

"Um, nothing, um, a, a diary, yes." He started to head for his office. Giles thought for a moment, and then went into his office. "I imagine that's what it is. Well, it's been so nice talking to you."

"We were fighting." She looked at his retreating form.

"Must do it again sometime, yes… Bye, now." He then told her, not looking at her. "

Rupert Giles then left a confused teacher in his wake.

* * *

Buffy took both hands and placed them behind her, resting her palms on the vaulting horse. With her strength, she lifted herself into the air and sat down upon the top, her legs dangling underneath.

She glanced at Xander, not knowing how to address this. Before today, she rarely felt she could view Xander as a possible partner. Sure, she loved him. She always did, and looking back, she could see how some things could've gone one route versus how things actually played out.

Buffy took a breath. "Before I say anything, I want you to know that you mean the world to me. I don't know how I would be able to go on with my life if you weren't part of it."

"You're scaring me, Buffy." He told her honestly.

"You have nothing to be afraid of." She gave him a smile. Buffy let a breath, taking a strand of hair and placing it behind her ear. "Don't be mad, Xander, but I overheard what you and Willow were talking about."

"You heard about my…" He gulped.

"Yeah," Buffy told him, looking him in the eyes. "I know that you're in love with me."

"It's not how I wanted you to find out." He lowered his head.

Buffy then jumped off the vaulting horse and stood in front of him. She took her hand grazed it upon his right arm, taking his hand, in hers. She watched as his big hand swallowed her small one. His strong fingers grabbed her tiny fingers.

"I know, and I understand it wasn't something you wanted to let out, especially after everything that's been going on lately."

Buffy took a moment.

"And I admit, I was shocked by it. Sure, I was surprised when I heard about it, and I didn't know how to respond to it. I mean, you're my best friend. And I do love you. Never forget that I don't. Never forget that you won't lose me as a friend, and don't think I'm rejecting you. I can't do this without you. Ok, just know that."

Xander nodded, not knowing how to respond.

"Again, you're scaring me."

"I'm scaring myself too a little." Buffy smirked, let out a breath she was holding in her throat. "After you bolted, I ran home. I didn't know how to think about this, Xander. I didn't know how to react. I wanted to talk to my mom. I figured if anyone could help me, it would be her."

"Always a good idea." He told her.

"I like to think that too." Buffy replied.

"But in all truth, my mom wasn't home." She took a second, knowing that the next part of her sentence might not go over well. "So, I had to talk to someone else."

"Who'd you talk to?" Xander was getting a little nervous.

"Xander, know that I was desperate. Here was a man that I considered my best friend, and I was dealing with some heavy emotional feelings. I was sitting at the kitchen table, my head buried in my arms, and that's when your mom came in."

"My mom?" He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, we talked." She took her hand out of his and placed them on his shoulders, wrapping loosely around his neck, allowing him to look down into her eyes "And at first, I didn't want anything to do with her. I didn't have to hear anything that she had to say. But…I did give in. I did listen to her, and I can honestly how she is your mom. You both have big hearts and I'm glad that trait came from her and not your dad."

"And she let me in on some of your past. I heard how your Wednesday Nights began and I heard how you wouldn't give up on her, no matter how dangerous the outcome may be."

"So I know you've been hurt through the years, and I know that you love me…that you're in love with me. And I wouldn't be honest if I said that I didn't have some strong feelings for you. But after listening to your mom, I want to make sure that if we move forward, if we do get together, I won't hurt you. I don't want to do anything that would hurt you. I couldn't deal with this if you weren't around, and I want to make sure that if we do get together, we take this slow, and we make sure that we're always honest with each other; No matter what. No secrets, alright? Just you and me. The way it should be between two best friends becoming boyfriend/girlfriend."

He nodded as he took his hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Buffy, I do love you, and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize a chance with you. My heart couldn't take it."

"Which is why I don't think we should go out right away; I think we should wait, especially after we know that Willow will be alright with us."

He let out a breath, "And we know that will go over so well."

"Let's just hope this Malcolm problem doesn't do more damage then it already has."

"Speaking of which, we really need to talk to Jonathan."

She nodded. "I think you're right."

"But I am glad that this remains a possibility."

She smiled.

"It definitely does."

* * *

TBC


	19. Chapter 17

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 17  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack" We're hitting "I Robot…You Jane" This time around.  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear, Silent Bob Foley, Wayne

* * *

Willow slumped down in her usual computer chair. Turning on the already warming monitor, she went for the messaging provider. Opening it, Willow went through the usual procedure. She entered her username and password, and her eyes immediately went to her buddy list.

Almost immediately, she found Malcolm. Her hand, carrying the mouse, went to his name. Her first instinct was to click on his name, but as her mouse hovered over his name, she stopped.

Going over what happened in the last few hours was unbelievable. She had no idea that Xander actually was in love with Buffy. She never felt that it went that deep. To her, Willow always felt that he had a simple crush, and hoped that it would pass.

Just enough so that maybe the two of them could finally get together, to finally have Xander know that she was in love with him. Since they were kids, she couldn't help but fall for him. He was always there for her, always giving her the encouragement she needed; protecting her, watching over her, and being the shoulder that she needed to rely on.

She knew about his past. She knew that he had the troubled past, that his parents were cruel. Willow knew that his father hit him and that his mother ignored him, took her time to throw her issues on him, in a weekly tirade Wednesday nights. Willow knew all this, and she felt her love for him could be enough for him to overcome his troubles.

Willow always hoped that Xander would use her to overcome his issues, which she would be his confidant, her one thing he could count on. But after what's been happening the last few weeks, it looked like Xander found someone else to fill that void. And it looked like Buffy was willing to do so.

She didn't know what happened after she talked to Buffy last. But Willow could tell that after Xander ran away from her, Buffy would go after him; especially after Buffy had came face to face with her. Willow remembered how angry Buffy was. Buffy didn't say much, but Willow could remember the look Buffy gave her. Willow could see the hurt and the confusion and the self doubt. Buffy told Willow that she didn't know if she was in love with Xander or not. But judging by the way things progressed and judging by the way Buffy was getting closer to Xander, Willow knew it was only a matter of time that Buffy would fall for him.

The two of them kept getting closer by the day, and she knew they would find love within each other. Her heart began to ache when she came to that realization. It was only a matter of time….

Tears started to well up in her eyes. The feeling of Xander finding someone that wasn't her began to get overwhelming. How was she going to deal with this? She needed to do something, try and do something that would either make him forget Buffy or make Willow able to move on with her life. Either way, something drastic had to be done.

A window soon appeared on her screen. 'Hello Willow.'

The simple gesture of the greeting made her smile. Seeing as Malcolm came online at that moment meant something to her. To her, it was a much needed person. He always seemed to send her a message when she needed to talk to him.

With a new sense of warmth, she typed back. 'Hi Malcolm.'

'Did you get the answers that you needed?'

She thought at that moment, and while she didn't like what she received. She felt that she did get her answers. Yes, she got the answer she didn't want. But then thinking back to her recent musings, she couldn't help but find Malcolm seemingly answering the same questions.

'Yeah, I think I did.'

'Good. Was it what you were hoping?'

'No." Willow typed back. Taking a moment, she added, 'But I think I'm going to be alright.'

'I'm glad to hear you say that.' He sent back to her.

'At first, it wasn't what I wanted. But I thought about it, and realized that it wasn't so bad.'

'My thoughts exactly.' Malcolm replied. A moment passed. 'I think it's about time we met, Willow.'

A breath caught in her throat. He wanted to meet? Willow had heard that meeting people online was dangerous in real life. She shook her head. This was Malcolm. The same Malcolm that had been helping her through it all and, he helped show her things that she didn't think she was capable.

Willow didn't think she could ever do magic, and now look what happened? Through Malcolm's help she was able to learn the truth, and it was a truth that she needed to know. It made her life easier. Not in the way she originally thought, but it came through. And Willow caught what she needed to know.

Malcolm helped her with that.

'Where do you want to meet?'

'I'm at my uncle's job. Do you know where CRD is?'

* * *

"We should be safe in here."

Jonathan looked at him strangely as the two of them entered the library. "I dunno… Malcolm… well…let's just say he's everywhere."

Xander looked at him in confusion, "Everywhere?" Xander glanced at his old friend looking for any sign of acknowledgement.

When he didn't get a response, Xander turned to the main part of the library. He spotted Giles at the table leafing through some book.

"Um, hey, Giles..."

Jonathan grabbed Xander by the arm. "We should go… We don't need any more people…"

Xander turned to him, "its cool, Jonno. Believe me, he's one of the good guys."

Jonathan nodded slowly, "If you say so…"

He grinned, "Oh, I say so." Xander then glanced at his elder friend. "Hey, G-man!"

Giles suddenly stiffened. He took off his glasses, lowered his head and rubbed them on his shirt. He turned around, "Must you call me that?"

Xander grinned, "It's fun."

Jonathan showed a confused look.

He shrugged, "I like his reaction." Xander then glanced back at Giles. "But if you want, I'll stop it."

"I would appreciate it." Giles said as he got to his feet and placed his glasses upon his face again. "Oh, um, Mr. Levinson." He approached the young men. "Was there something that I could assist you with?"

He was about to reply when they soon heard the doors to the library creep open. All three men weren't shocked to see Buffy walking inside, but what they did notice was that her hair standing on ends, sprawled out, and flowing in every direction.

"Oh my…" Giles stuttered.

"Are you alright?" Xander asked, concerned.

"I think so." Buffy said as she approached them.

Xander then pulled a seat away from the table so Buffy could sit down. She smiled at him. He then placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them a squeeze to comfort her. "What happened?"

"I went after Dave when he told us that Willow was looking for me."

Jonathan nodded, "Right. You two split up after we met up again."

Buffy nodded, "I went with him. He told me that Willow was in the bathroom. I went in looking for her, I heard the water running. Thought she was taking a shower. When I went to look for her, she wasn't there. The next thing I knew, I saw something spark."

Xander tightened his grip on her shoulders. "I'm going to kill Dave!"

She looked up at him. "He tried to warn me."

He withdrew his hands. "Warn you that he set you up?" Xander glanced at Giles. "Is she gonna be okay?"

He looked at him. "She was only grounded for a moment." He took a seat and placed a mug in front of her, taking notice of Jonathan standing beside Xander. "Still, if you were very lucky that it only was a few seconds. Anymore, and it might of killed you."

Buffy looked at her watcher. "Tell me the truth; how's my hair?"

Xander was about to respond when Jonathan spoke, "Um, it's not the worst it's been."

Her eyes widened, "It's that bad?"

Xander looked down at her, "I'm just glad you're not dead."

"Yes, I would take that being the most important aspect to remember." Giles reminded her.

She looked down at the tabletop. "I just… I just don't understand what would make Dave do a thing like that."

"I think perhaps I do."

The three of them looked as he went to the cage and pulled out a book. He came back with it in his hands.

"Does this look familiar to either of you?"

Buffy and Xander looked at the book while Jonathan took a step back. "Yeah, sure. Looks like a book."

Xander grinned, "I knew that one."

He placed the book upon the table. "In the dark ages the souls of demons were sometimes trapped in certain volumes. They remained locked within the book, harmless, unless the pages were read aloud. Unless I'm mistaken, this is Moloch, the Corruptor. A very deadly and seductive demon. He draws people to him with promises of love, power, knowledge. Preys on impressionable minds."

"Like Dave's." Xander identified.

Giles reaffirmed. "Dave, and who knows how many others."

Jonathan said almost silently. "I got away."

Buffy and Xander turned to face Jonathan. She got out of her seat finally, standing beside Xander.

"You got away?" Buffy asked, confused.

He nodded. "Moloch… He tried to get me to help. Promised me popularity."

"You met Moloch? Giles questioned.

"Though the computer. He tried to get me to meet up with Fritz and Dave. Try to set up something at CRD. But I knew if Fritz was part of it, I didn't need to join. I never liked him, and this Moloch thing was getting complicated."

Buffy then asked Jonathan. "Then how did he get from the book to the computer?"

"Willow." Jonathan said simply. "When she scanned the book."

"Of course." Giles clarified. "When the scanner scanned the book…" All four of them looked at the computer. "The scanner read the book. It brought Moloch out as information to be absorbed."

Buffy summarized. "He's gone binary on us."

Xander reasoned, "Okay, for those of us in our studio audience, who are me? You guys saying that Moloch is in this computer?"

She nodded, "And every computer connected to it by a modem."

Jonathan simplified, "A fire sale."

"What are we gonna do?" Xander asked.

"Willow scanned him into her file. It may be… a futile gesture, but I suggest we, um, uh, delete it."

"Solid!" Buffy said to them.

She then went over to the computer

"Don't get too close." Xander warned.

She looked at Xander, gave him a caring smile, and sat down behind the computer. "Okay. Okay." She started to type a few buttons. "So which file do you think it is?" She went for the folder with her friend's name on it. "Willow?" She looked at Xander and Jonathan who both shrugged. "That's probably it, right? I'll just delete the whole thing."

Buffy then dragged the file icon to the trashcan, but stiffened straight when the screen digitized to show the true face of Moloch.

"Stay away from Willow!" The image snarled. "It's none of your business."

Then the monitor turned back to its normal desktop screen.

"Good thing I never stuck around, huh?" Jonathan added.

* * *

Willow opened the doors to the CRD building. Right in front stood a desk with a man behind it. She approached the desk, passing through the lobby. She looked up at the man who was wearing a button down shirt.

He looked up allowing Willow to see his blue eyes and white hair. He had this small smile on his face. "Yes?"

"Hi. I'm looking for Paul Black's office."

The secretary smiled at her. "Just go down the hall. Room number 23. Down the second corridor to your right."

"Thanks, um…"

"Marvin. Just call me Marvin."

She grinned at the elderly man and went down the destined room.

* * *

Buffy sighed, "So much for delete file."

"This is very bad." Giles reminded them.

"Are we overreacting? He's in a computer! What can he do?" Xander asled.

"You mean besides convince a perfectly nice kid to try and kill me?" Buffy reminded her friend. "I don't know. How about mess up the medical equipment in the world?"

"Randomized traffic signals."

"Access launch codes for our nuclear missiles."

"Destroy the world's economy."

Buffy told her watcher, "I think I pretty much capped it with the nuclear missile thing."

"Right, yours was best." Giles agreed.

"I was going to say bring Terminator 2 was one step closer from coming true." Jonathan added.

"I like his best." Xander pointed out. He then added, "Okay, he's a threat; I'm on board with that now. But what can we do about it?"

"I think the first thing we do is find Willow. She's probably talking to him right now." Buffy shivered, "God, that creeps me out!"

"What would he want with Willow?" Xander questioned.

"Let's never find out." She got up for her seat. "Okay, I'm gonna check the computer lab, and you guys call her home."

That said, Buffy turned around and left. Xander watched her leave and then turned back to the others. He picked up the phone and dialed Willow's number. Hoping he could get her in time.

"Is she answering?" Jonathan asked, not seeing anything being said from Xander's end of the conversation.

Xander took his ear off the receiver. "Nothing yet." He then put the phone back and waited for another few rings. Xander shook his head, and hung up. "No answer."

"Damn it!" Giles cursed.

Xander replied, "Well, it wasn't busy ether, so she's not online."

Moments later Buffy came back into room. Xander then told her, "She's not home."

Giles asked, "What did you find?"

"Willow isn't…" He said, noting the pained look in her eyes.

She shook her head, "Dave. He's dead."

"Dead?" Jonathan asked, shocked.

"It looked like suicide." Buffy said, sadly.

"With a little help from my friends?"

Buffy thought for a moment. "I'd guess Fritz. Or the other zomboids from CRD. Okay." She looked at Xander. You and I are gonna go to Willow's house. Giles, you and Jonathan need to come up with a way to get Moloch out of the 'Net."

"I, I have records of the ceremonies, but, but that's for a creature of the flesh. Th-this could be something completely different."

Buffy told him, "Then get Ms. Calendar. Maybe she can help you."

"Well, even if she could, how am I going to convince her that there's a demon on the Internet?"

"Okay, fine, then you stay here and come up with a better plan." She looked at her friend. "C'mon."

* * *

Willow reached room number 23. She opened the door and was soon surprised to see a darkened room.

"Hello? Malcolm?"

She saw slight movement in the dark. "Malcolm?" Willow asked, confused. "Why's it so dark in here?"

Willow went for the light switch but as soon as she was about to turn on the light, she felt something wrap over her mouth and nose. Trying to fight for her freedom, she felt herself getting tired and becoming overwhelm with darkness. The last thing she saw was a glaring light from a monitor and the face of something demonic.

Willow fell unconscious.

* * *

TBC


	20. Chapter 18

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 18  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack" We're hitting "I Robot…You Jane" This time around.  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear, Silent Bob Foley, Wayne

* * *

"And you do this how often?"

Rupert Giles looked up from his book. "I would say almost weekly; Tuesday being the common cornerstone unfortunately." He took his glasses away from his face and wiped against his handkerchief. Giles put them back on his face.

"And I thought I had it bad." Jonathan replied as he glanced down at the book. He began to flip it casually. "I woke up this morning worrying about Mr. Testaverde's Geometry Exam. Here, you're worried about some actual demon."

"A demon is rather a vague answer. It could very well be a zombie, werewolf, incubi, succubi; everything you've ever dreaded was under your bed."

Jonathan nodded slowly. "I never thought I would ever come across anything like this."

"Most people, like you, choose to not see the world the way it is." Giles told him from his seat. He got up and approached the young man. Sitting upon the ledge of the table, he addressed the young man. "People often have a hard time to see the world as it truly is."

Jonathan took his eyes off the book and looked at the elder man. In sorrow, he said, "I think given the choice, I would rather bury my head in the sand."

He smiled slightly, "You do have the option to choose whatever option you like, and I respect your decision." Giles looked at the young man. "Given the proper scenario, it actually would have been prudent for neither Xander nor Willow to be aware of the truth, but they chose to be involved, to help Buffy in her destiny."

Jonathan couldn't help but feel guilty. "I don't want to her die or anything."

"Nobody does." Giles confirmed. "I will not think of you any less. However, if you ever feel the necessity to offer your assistance, we would be more than willing to have you. I must tell you though, what you are feeling is a normal human response. Xander and Willow both watched their young friend die. Mr. McNally…."

"Jesse." Jonathan recalled.

"Yes. Jesse McNally had an unfortunate accident, and both Xander and Willow decided to help Buffy. At first, I was against their participation. Over the last few months, I viewed both of them to be proper assets and have helped Buffy's destiny tremendously. I also know Buffy values their friendship as well. Separating the three of them is something I believe would be terribly wrong. Having you within the group would be something I will not have a problem with."

Jonathan let out a breath. This was too much. Just a few hours ago, he thought his world was nothing more than what he usually viewed it as—a world in which humans were the dominant race and lived their lives in the best ways to survive and strive. To allow the human condition to grow and evolve over time. Learn new things and answer questions that seemed to rarely have answers.

After hearing what the librarian just said, he could still believe that. But now, there was a world that he thought could never actually exist. Sure, he loved science-fiction. Star Trek and Star Wars were always favorites, but he never felt that what the shows and movies actually exhibit could be true.

Well, in honesty, that logic would best suit X-Files rather than Star Trek or Star Wars. Either way, he never felt any of these fandoms could actually reveal actually historical events.

And to think that three friends of his youth actually knew about this. He never knew Xander, Willow, or Jesse actually took part of this life; Or Buffy for that matter. But thinking back the last few months, he couldn't help but realize that his fellow students at Sunnydale High fell victim to some of these occurrences.

Jesse already was a casualty. And now it looked like Willow was falling victim to one of these occurrences. He looked up at the librarian in front of him and the only way Willow might survive was because of this librarian, Buffy, and Xander.

He let out a breath. This was too much… Too dangerous, too insane, but real enough still he didn't want any part of that life, didn't want to know that there was more to this world; outside of what he already knew.

But did that make him a bad person?

According to librarian, he wasn't. But to Jonathan, he didn't know. He opened his mouth about to speak when he they heard the door open.

"Hi. I got your message. What's so urgent?"

Both Jonathan and Giles looked at each other and then at Ms. Calendar. They watched as she approached Giles.

He got up from the table ledge and replied, "Un, thank you for coming. Uh, I… oh I mean we need your help." He chuckled slightly, "But before that, um, I need you to believe something that, un, you may not want to. Uh, there's uh… something's got into the um… i-i-nside, um…" Giles took a much needed breath. "There's a demon in the Internet."

"I know." She said simply.

"You already know? How exactly is that?"

"I'm still trying to grasp what's real and what's not." Jonathan told the two of them.

"Come on, there've been portents for days. I mean, power surges, online shutdowns… you should see the bones I've been casting. I knew this would happen sooner or later. I mean, it's probably a, mischief demon, y'know, like Kelkor, or…"

"It's Moloch." Giles told her matter-of-factly.

"The Corruptor?" Jenny asked.

"Oh boy…" Letting out a breath, "I shoulda remembered, I just don't…"

"Uh… you don't seem exactly surprised by… Who are you?"

"I teach computer science at the local high school." Ms. Calendar said simply. It was her job after all. What she used as a cover for her stay at the hellmouth.

He nodded slowly. "A profession that hardly lends itself to the casting of bones."

"Wrong and wrong, snobby." She said with a smirk. "You think the realm of the mystical is limited to ancient texts and relics that bad old science made the magic go away? Mm. The divine exists in cyberspace same as out here."

He looked at her, "Are you a witch?"

"Mm. I don't have that kinda power." 'Techno-pagan' is the term."

Giles actually let out a chuckle.

"There are more of us than you think." She told him truthfully.

"Well, uh, you can definitely help us." He went for the book that rested beside Jonathan. "Um…what in cyberspace at the moment is less than divine."

He took a moment. "I have the binding rituals at hand, but I'm completely out of my idiom."

"Well, I can help! I think… I hope, I mean, well." Jenny took a seat by the computer. Jonathan joined them moments later, watching over her shoulder. "this is my first real… Do you know how he got in?"

"Willow scanned him in." Jonathan said, contributing to the conversation.

"And you want him back in the book?"

It was at that moment when the phone rang. Giles went over to the phone and picked it up.

"It's us, Giles."

"Buffy?" Giles returned.

"Yeah."

"Willow?"

"Not at home. It looks like she was taken somewhere."

"Where are you?"

"CRD. Whatever Moloch wants Willow for, it's probably in there."

"Ms. Calendar, Jonathan, and I are, uh, working to get Moloch offline."

"Here's a tip: hurry!" She then hung up the phone.

* * *

Willow's eyes suddenly opened. She looked around, and could still see that everything was dark. She found herself lying down on a table. Her eyes squinted, waiting for the blurriness to subside. She prepped herself up, leaning first on her arms, followed by actually pulling herself into a sitting position.

She soon noted two people in the room with her, one person who looked like he worked here and Fritz. Willow closed her eyes momentarily, and opened them again. This time, the blurriness clearing.

"Welcome, my love."

Her breath caught in her throat when she heard those words. Where was that voice coming from, and who was it?

Malcolm?

Was he here?

Was he trapped like her? What was going on?

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you…" She then watched as something approached her. "…with my own two eyes."

Her eyes widened when she saw what was in front of her.

"Willow."

Going over what was just said to her in her mind, she couldn't help but put it together.

"Malcolm?"

She watched as Fritz and the technician approached her, the robot coming from behind.

"This world is so new, so exciting. I can see all of it. Everything flows through me. I know the secrets of your kings. But nothing compares to having form again. To be able to walk," the robot then touched Fritz on his head, "to touch, to kill." He then broke his neck.

Willow watched as Fritz's body fell to the ground.

"What have you done to Malcolm? Where is he?" She asked suddenly.

"Willow, I am Malcolm." The demon relied calmly. "I'm doing this for you, my love."

He started to approach her when he looked at the monitor between him and Willow. "Here they come."

Willow looked at him and then at the monitor. Her eyes widened when she saw Buffy and Xander approaching the lobby.

Seeing her friends gave Willow hope. If anyone could help her right now, it would be them. She knew what she had to do. Willow had to stall and hope whatever Malcolm was doing would keep his focus away from her friends, Willow turned back to the robotic demon. She shook her head, "I don't understand. What do you want from me?"

"I want to give you the world." He told her with sincerity.

She showed a confused look. "Why?"

"You created me. I brought these humans together to build me a body. But YOU gave me life. Took me out of the book that held me. I want to repay you."

Her eyes narrowed, "By lying to me? By pretending to be a person? Pretending you loved me?"

"I do." Moloch said calmly. "We helped each other. Is that not what love is? You brought me into this world and I introduced into a world of magic. I gave you answers you seeked. Your friends were never going to give you the answers you wanted. I showed you the way."

::::::

Buffy and Xander ran into the lobby where they noticed a guard approaching them. Buffy quickly punched him out while Xander went over to the monitor by the desk.

"Uh, Buffy!"

She turned to her friend and glanced at the monitor.

"It's her!"

Xander nodded, "Yeah, but who's the other guy?"

She shook her head, "I dunno, but we gotta go."

He looked down at the screen again, not knowing what was going on. But he knew one thing. His Willow was in danger. Thinking back to yesterday, he started to recall his fight with the lioness.

Xander at first didn't know what happened during the fight, but over the past 24 hours, snippits of memory started to surface. He started to remember how the fight transpired, and seeing how Willow and whatever that creature cornered her, he knew he had to do something. He also remembered how the fight with the lioness ended.

He looked at Buffy. "I got something. I think."

"What?"

He shook his head. "I lost it."

"Xander?"

"Nevermind. I got it. You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do, why?"

He nodded, "Against my better judgment, I need you to go at this alone. Just get Wills and get out of there. I think I know what I'm doing." He took a moment. "Meet me back here in 20."

That said, Xander gave her a smile. "Remember, 20 minutes." He then bolted down the hallway leaving his friend alone.

::::::

"Don't you see? I can give you everything! I can control the world! Right now a man in Beijing is transferring money to a Swiss bank account for a contract on his mother's life. Good for him!"

::::::

Buffy ran through the doors, not knowing what Xander's plan was, but she knew she could trust him. She found a door to the lab and tried to open it. She couldn't budge it.

"Not good."

Buffy had to find another way in but noticed an alarm going off. Red lights flashed everywhere.

She looked up and noticed a security camera.

"Definitely not good."

Gas started to poor into the room.

::::::

"Almost there." Ms. Calendar uttered her breath.

"Couldn't you just stop Moloch by, entering some computer virus?" He asked approaching the back of her computer chair.

"Not that simple." Jonathan replied to the elder man. "Although I wish it was that simple."

She did manage to do a few more commands and finally broke through the wall. "Okay! We're up. You read, I type, Ready?"

"Uh, I am. By the power of the divine, by the essence of the word, I command you…"

::::::

Xander ran down the hallway, he needed something, and fast. His uncle used to work here as a janitor so Xander had some idea of the layout.

He let out a breath as he neared the end of the far end of the hallway. Glancing to his left, he noted the room. Smiling to himself, he knew what he had to do. Xander quickly opened the door and went inside to grab what he needed.

Satisfied, he took what he needed and headed for lab, but made sure that he was in an area that was offshoot of the room Buffy, Willow, and that demon robot were.

::::::

Buffy continued to pound on the doors, but they wouldn't budge.

"Hope you're having better luck, Xan."

::::::

"Let me leave?"

"But I love you." Moloch replied in his mechanic tone.

She glared at him. "Don't say that! That's a joke! You don't love anything!"

"You are mine!"

"I'm not yours! I'm never gonna be yours! Never!"

He lowered his head, considered for a moment. He looked at her.

"Pity." Moloch said simply.

"After today, who would love you?"

Willow looked at him, shocked.

:::::::

"By the power of the circle of Kayless, I command you." Giles told her, looking as Ms. Calendar typed down his dictation. "Kayless is with a 'K'."

::::::

Buffy continued to pound on the door, but was starting to feel week from the gas.

::::::

Moloch had Willow cornered. He reached up and put a hand on her head.

"I'll miss you."

::::::

"Demon, come!" Giles exclaimed.

::::::

Moloch soon screamed out in pain. He lifted his arms, letting Willow go as his agony continued.

::::::

Giles read, "I command you!"

::::::

Buffy finally broke through the door and launched a kick at Moloch. She watched as he staggered a bit, and then she fell on the floor.

"Ow. Guy's made of metal!"

The technician made his way to Buffy and grabbed her from behind. She quickly shook him off, knocking him to the side.

"No! I won't go back!" Moloch screamed as he felt himself starting to slip out of his new body.

Buffy grabbed Willow by the hand. "We gotta go!"

"Where's Xander?"

Buffy didn't respond, she yanked her by the hand and pulled her out of the room.

::::::

"Demon, come!"

::::::

Moloch fell to his knees in pain.

::::::

All three watched as the computer smoked. Jonathan, Giles, and Ms. Calendar looked at one another.

"He's out of the 'Net. He's bound."

Jonathan went over to the book, and flipped through it.

"The book's still empty."

Ms. Calendar got out of her seat and approached the student. "He's not in the book. Well, where is he?"

::::::

Buffy stopped when she heard something break through the wall.

"Wait."

Willow looked at her, confused.

She gestured to the corner. Both looked on and saw Xander standing behind it. He mouthed to them. 'Go.'

Buffy nodded, and grabbed Willow again. They bolted.

All of a sudden the wall crumbled.

"Alright, I give up, Malcolm. I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking."

Moloch stopped when he heard Willow's voice. He might be damned to this body now with no connection, but at least he can still have his love.

"I'm sorry, Malcolm. I-I'm sorry. You're right. I love you."

He watched for the smoke to clear, waiting for Willow to appear in front of him.

The demon took a step back when he saw no one in front of him.

"My love?"

"I'm over here."

Moloch turned to his left and stopped when he saw Xander standing in front of him. Using Willow's voice, he said to him.

"I think we should break up."

He then took the Nitrogen tank and threw it at him, watching it break upon impact. Moloch tried to reach Xander, but soon started to feel the effects of the tank. His body soon froze in place.

Xander smiled.

"Breaking up is so hard to do."

Xander then took a metal bar that lay on the floor by the wall. He took it high in the air and drove it down hard upon his shoulder. Moloch's body crumbled upon impact.

He grinned.

"Fatality."

Xander let out a breath, and dropped the bar. He turned around and found Buffy and Willow standing in front of him.

"You guys alright?" He asked in concerned.

"I think so." Buffy told him, as she approached him.

"I didn't know you could do my voice, Xander." Willow told him, surpised.

He nodded, "I think it's something I got from Tarzan."

Willow nodded, not understanding the reference.

Buffy walked over to him. "Nice moves on Moloch."

He grinned. "Nobody hurts my girls."

Buffy then pulled him into a hug. They held each other for a few moments. Xander let her go for a moment, his arms still wrapped around her.

He was about to say something when something happened.

At that moment, Buffy and Xander closed their eyes and fell to the ground.

"Guys!"

Willow looked down on the floor when she heard a beeping sound. She looked at the watch.

7:30.

The spell ended.

Willow looked at them in a panic. She didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to make sure they were alright. Willow shook her head in confusion.

Willow glanced at her fallen friends, confused. She had to get out of there. Turning around, Willow noticed other people falling to the floor.

Willow soon noticed she was the only one standing.

So she bolted.

* * *

TBC


	21. Chapter 19

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 19  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack" We're hitting "I Robot…You Jane" This time around.  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear, Silent Bob Foley, Wayne

* * *

Xander's head shot up. He opened his eyes slightly, bright lights shined in his eyes. Xander looked up and saw the reason. Bright fluorescent shined from above. He looked around him, and soon found himself in the CRD; lying on the floor. He didn't understand why though. Last time he was here was four years ago when his uncle was the janitor.

He tried to sit himself up, but couldn't help but find it difficult. He soon knew why when he looked down. Buffy had her head and right arm wrapped around his chest. Xander's left arm was wrapped out her, holding her to him. Almost as if she was a security blanket.

He couldn't help but smile at the image. Her blonde hair flowed all out in every direction. Her head, rested neatly on his chest. Xander could only imagine what she was dreaming about.

But as much as he liked reviling in her touch, he had to move. The last thing he remembered was killing Moloch and then nothing. He and Buffy came to CRD to save Willow...

Willow…

It was the first time he thought about Willow. He looked around him, hoping that maybe she was here too. Since Willow was there when Buffy and him collapsed, he thought she would definitely be here too.

But when he looked around, he couldn't find her. Looking down at his chest, he knew he couldn't move with Buffy resting on him. Xander had to wake her.

"Hey, um, Buffy?"

She didn't respond.

He chuckled slightly.

"It's time to get going."

Again, she didn't move.

Xander let out a sigh.

Again, no response.

He let out a breath. Xander had to get out of there. He slowly pulled his arm away and rolled his body so Buffy could roll to the floor. When he was free, Xander got to his feet and knelt down so that he could try to shake her awake.

"Buff, we gotta get going."

Again, no answer.

He got back to his feet and looked at his sleeping friend. Xander scratched the back of his head. For the first time since he woke up, he got the whole view of the CRD hallway they were currently in. The hallway was empty, and looking down at his watch, he noticed it was on 5:00. Still early enough before anyone was at the building.

But as he looked around the hallway, he couldn't find Willow either. He let out a breath, "Where are you, Willow?"

He shook his head, he didn't know where she was or even if she was here. But looking down at Buffy, he knew he couldn't do anything until his friend was safe. The problem though, was that Buffy was in a deep sleep, and he couldn't wake her.

Bending down beside his friend, he used his arms and scooped her sleeping form into his arms. As he stood up, he couldn't help but be glad for the new increase in strength. It made carrying her allot easier.

He looked down at her face and whispered to her, "We're on our way."

Xander positioned her safely in her arms. He watched as she instantly snuggled up to him. Xander couldn't help but smile at her sleeping form. Buffy really had a peaceful look to her, and knew that if anyone needed any peace while they slept, it would be her.

"We'll be home soon."

That said, he started his trek to the house.

* * *

Xander opened the door to house ever so slowly. Taking a peek inside, he wanted to make sure the coast was clear. The last thing he wanted was either his mom or Joyce to be awake and asking him where he and Buffy were last night.

Xander could only imagine the ramifications of that meeting; especially with him coming home with a sleeping Buffy in his arms.

Seeing as nobody was in the immediate proximity, he opened the door further and walked inside. He looked in the living room and found nobody inside. Smiling to himself, he went back outside and picked Buffy up from the porch swing that he placed her on moments before.

Going back inside, he started to climb up the stairs. Making sure, he was quiet at the same time. He didn't want to wake anyone up. But seeing as Buffy wasn't able to wake up either, he was wondering that maybe Joyce was a deep sleeper too. Could be a family trait he wondered.

Reaching up to her room, Xander repositioned Buffy a little, just enough so that he could turn the knob and use his back to push open the door easily.

Using his back, he opened the door and approached Buffy's bed. He took a seat by the edge of her bed and placed Buffy down on the covers. Using his right hand, he went for her cheek and caressed it. "See ya in a few hours."

He was about to leave the bed when he felt his waist being pulled back. Looking down, he saw Buffy holding tightly onto him.

"Never leave me." She whispered.

Xander looked at her in shock. He didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to wake her; especially now that she looked happy for a change.

Letting out a sigh, he climbed into the bed beside her, kicked off his shoes and tossed them to the side of the bed.

As soon as he lay down, Buffy positioned herself into a comforting embrace, placing her head on his chest, and almost mirroring how Xander found her this morning.

His security blanket.

* * *

Two doors opened rather slowly.

A pair of feet walked slowly, then quickened as the owner reached the front desk.

He coughed purposely, making sure to wake the three inhabitants of the library.

"Principal Flutie?" Giles asked as he raised his head from the table. He fixed his glasses properly as he looked at the principal. "Is everything alright?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Giles." Robert Flutie asked, impatiently. "Last time I checked, spending the night with two students to be highly inappropriate."

"It's not what you think." Jenny Calendar said as she came out of Giles' office, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Really?" He asked, not believing her sudden entrance into the room.

"Yes." Giles said as he got up from his chair. "Mr. Levinson and Mr. Jeffries both were asked by Ms. Calendar to come in for some extra credit. Ms. Calendar asked me for assistance as well."

He put his fists on his hips and then asked. "Extra credit?"

"Yeah…" Luke nodded, "um, my grades were slipping."

Jonathan agreed, "Ms. Calendar figured we both could come in together and do it at the same time."

"I see." Robert Flutie said to them, gathering the information. "And the fact that all three of you were sleeping?"

"Mr. Jeffries and Mr. Levinson were up pretty late last night preparing for today, and when they came in this morning; they could not help but be slightly tired, not having enough sleep." Giles reasoned.

He nodded, "Then why were you asleep, Mr. Giles?"

"Mr. Giles was brought into this plan late." Jenny supplied. "I called him late last night, asking for help. He agreed, and rather than turn away from helping me, he came back to the library late last night finding the books we needed."

"Interesting choice of words." He told the four of them. "When was this all being planned out?"

Giles looked at his watch, "Roughly around 1:00 in the morning." He thought for a second. Then added, "Ms. Calendar would have called me sooner; however, she had to finish the Teacher Evaluation Forms Assistant Principal Snyder gave her."

Assistant Principal Ronald Snyder had a tendency to try and steal the job out from under Principal Robert Flutie, and even Flutie knew it. He also knew that Snyder would try anything to achieve this goal…even if it meant taking the time away from other teachers.

Sadly Jenny Calendar fit that bill.

Giles knew if anything could buy some time, it would by bringing in Snyder's name.

Flutie looked at Mr. Giles and then at Ms. Calendar. He couldn't help but smile at the young teacher, feeling the fear of being taken advantage of. He knew that feeling all too well.

He nodded, and took his hands off his hips. Flutie told them, "Seeing as you were put under poor instructions, I will overlook this. If Assistant Principal Snyder ever puts you through anything like this again, please tell me."

Jenny Calendar nodded, "I will, Principal Flutie. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." He grinned as he looked at Jonathan Levinson and Luke Jeffries, he added, "I hope you two have a good day, and I believe both of you will do quite well with the extra help that Mr. Giles and Ms. Calendar are providing you with."

"Thank you, Principal Flutie." Luke said.

All four of them watched as Flutie turned around and left the library.

"That was close." Luke said as he slumped down in his chair. Looking at the clock and then thinking back to last night, he asked, "What happened last night?"

Jonathan said, "We did the spell, the computer fried, and then nothing. I was getting ready to go home, but we ended up falling asleep."

"That well summarizes our story." Giles said as he sat down. "Have any of you heard from Buffy, Xander, or Willow?"

"Not since they left the school last night." Ms. Calendar said to them.

"I hope their alright." Jonathan brought on.

"I'm sure they are." Luke replied as he stretched back with a yawn.

"I believe you aright, Luke." Giles agreed with the young man. He got to his feet and looked at the clock. "I believe you two should make a trip home and change for today. If either of your parents have a question about your whereabouts, let me know, and I will provide an alibi for you."

"Thank you." Jonathan told them as he strapped his bag across his torso.

Then Jonathan and Luke bid farewell to them and left the library.

* * *

Willow approached the quad early the next morning.

After last night's collapse, she went home. She didn't know how to work out the situation at all last night, and she needed space.

When she went to bed that night, she couldn't help but worry about Buffy and Xander. She wanted to make sure they were alright, but she couldn't reach them. She was afraid what would happen if she would go back out of the house after she got home. So, she hoped coming to school the next day, she would find them safe and sound. And seeing how the spell ended last night, she knew no one would remember anything from yesterday.

She also knew that was true when she saw Sam and Nikki back together. It was as if nothing happened yesterday, which was what she hoped.

She was thankful for that.

Willow took the steps toward the fountain where she saw Buffy and Xander sitting. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Buffy resting her head on his shoulder.

She thought they weren't supposed to remember anything from yesterday, but it seemed they were just as close as they yesterday. Her heart sank at that image.

A breath escaped her lips. She wanted to be sure they did forget about yesterday though. And anyway, Buffy and Xander were always close. They were all best friends; this could very well be normal behavior for them, just as close friends; nothing more.

Willow could be making too much out of nothing.

So, she put on her resolve face. Willow didn't want them to know that she had an alternative motive going on right now. And anyway, like she thought earlier, she might be worrying about nothing.

Approaching them, she took a deep breath.

"Hey guys."

Buffy lifted her head off Xander's shoulder, "Hi, Willow."

Xander grinned, "How you doing?"

Seeing as they were acting normal, she couldn't help but feel relaxed.

"Better now." She told them. "Had a rough night though."

Buffy asked, "You alright?"

She then moved away from Xander, allowing Willow to take a seat between them.

"Yeah, I think so." Willow told them.

"We gonna go to the Bronze tonight?" Xander grinned, "We three?"

Buffy smiled, "It'll be fun!"

Xander chuckled, "Yeah, Willow, fun? Remember fun? That think where you smile."

Willow couldn't help but smile lightly. "Oh, I'm sorry guys. I'm just thinking about…"

"Malcolm?" Buffy asked, bringing up last night's adventure.

The mention of his name caused her take a double-take. Did they remember yesterday?

Willow didn't know. But she didn't want to bring up anything unusual. So, she decided to play along. Keep it easy conversation.

It was also the first time she really thought about Moloch since last night. She couldn't help but feel heartbroken from the experience.

"Malcolm, Moloch…whatever he's called. The one boy that's really liked me, and he's a demon robot. What does that say about me?"

Buffy told her, "It doesn't say anything about you."

"I mean, I thought I was really falling…"

And she really was. Throughout the whole day, Malcolm was always there; talking her through things, opening her eyes to a new world which she never felt possible. Actually, she knew it was possible when she met up with Amy and her mom recently. And it almost cost Buffy's life…

…and now Moloch almost cost Buffy and Xander's life.

Even with different means of grabbing her attention, both times she was aware of magic almost hurt the people she loved. Willow couldn't help but feel despair and shame growing in her heart.

"Hey, did you forget? The one boy I might like belongs to somebody else."

Her eyes widened? The one boy who belonged to somebody else? She looked at her, surprised. "What?"

Her eyes widened. Buffy was glad she was wearing glasses, because at that moment, she couldn't help but wince at that comment. Who was she talking about? She thought she liked Angel.

"Who belongs to somebody else?"

Buffy didn't know what she meant, but she didn't want to start a problem that she knew could cause problems. Buffy decided to simply cover what she said, even if she didn't know what she meant.

"Right, and the teacher I had a crush on? Giant praying mantis?"

Xander's comment made her attention turn to him. Willow watched him as he said that. What was going on here? Did they like each other or not?

"That's true." Willow said slowly.

Xander chuckled, "Yeah, that's life on the Hellmouth."

Buffy ran a hand through her hair, and placed a strand behind her ear. She couldn't quite explain it, but when Xander said that line, it hit home. It hurt. Why?

She let out a breath, and said solemnly "Let's face it: none of us are gonna have a happy, normal relationship."

Xander looked at Buffy, and could see the pain in face, even behind the glasses. He then remembered what she said to him this morning, in her sleep.

'Never leave me.'

He hung his head in defeat.

"We're doomed."

"Yeah…" All three of them said.

Xander looked at Buffy for one more moment, remembering her comment again. "I have to go."

That said, he got to his feet and headed out of the quad.

Buffy watched him go, and at that moment, couldn't help but wonder if she said something that she was going to regret.

"I'll see you later, Willow." She got to her feet and went after Xander.

This left Willow alone for the first time this morning.

"Do they remember yesterday or not?"

* * *

TBC


	22. Chapter 20

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 20  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack" We're hitting original territory this time around.  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear, Silent Bob Foley, Wayne

* * *

Xander turned the corner around the quad. He looked back one moment, and noticed Buffy and Willow still talking. He didn't know what they were saying, but he did notice Buffy getting to her feet and talking to Willow one more additional moment.

Taking a moment, he listened in. Xander could make out barely what they were saying. But he noticed that Buffy saying that she had to leave. And then Willow remarked a question that he didn't think she would say in the first place.

"Do they remember yesterday or not?"

Xander showed a confused look. He didn't understand what she was asking, but thinking back to yesterday, he did remember going through the day. He remembered waking up, eating all three meals, going to school, and killing Moloch. But that's all that happened, right?

While his first reason to leave the quad was to get out of there because he didn't understand what was going on, but now, he wanted to find out what Willow was talking about.

And his first instinct was going to go all out and ask her. But as he thought about it, he knew Willow didn't want either him or Buffy to know what she was talking about. Or else, she wouldn't try and hide that question.

Xander needed help to figure what she meant. And that only left one alternative.

"Hope he's there."

And then he left.

* * *

Rupert Giles had the telephone on his ear.

"Yes. Thank you. From today until when? I'll make sure I tell them. Yes, thank you again. You have been most considerate. I will look forward to it."

He smiled slightly, and then placed the telephone back in the cradle. He soon left the office and went to the table to already start placing the books back.

Ms. Calendar already left; shortly after both Jonathan and Luke. He had yet to hear from Buffy, Xander, or Willow. He hoped everything with them was alright. Classes hadn't started for the day, so he anticipated for any of them to come through the doors. If they didn't, he probably give them a couple hours before trying to track any of them down.

Ever since Xander and Willow began to help Buffy, Giles was used to seeing them every day before school. Either to talk about the previous night's occurrences or to assist on researching new occurrences. Strange how much of his day depended on the three of them.

Actually, not so much when the whole reason why he was at Sunnydale High was to train his slayer. Xander and Willow just became an extension of that.

He took the last book in his hands and placed it on the carte. Giles was about to head to the stacks when he heard the doors open.

"Hi Giles."

He looked up from the carte. "Oh hello, Xander."

"Hi, Giles." Xander said again. He then looked to the other side of the library. "Hey, Luke."

"Luke?" Giles asked surprised. He turned to where Xander was directing. "When did you get back?"

Luke smiled, "Came back when you were in the stacks. I forgot a book I needed for an English Lit Paper."

"I see." Giles nodded. He turned back to Xander. "I was hoping you would come in this morning. Did everything go as expected last night?"

His question caught Xander off-guard. He wanted to talk about Willow, but Giles did bring up something interesting. He never did understand what happened last night. Especially after he and Buffy collapsed.

"I don't know." He answered quickly. "I mean, I killed Moloch. Then we collapsed, and then nothing."

"We had almost the same experience." Luke said as he came forward, taking a seat at the table.

"Interesting." Giles said to the two of them. "By chance, do you know when this happened?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I had Moloch to deal with at the time. You know, him about to kill Willow and all. I had to think fast, so thanks to Jungle Boy, I was able to pull my best Willow impression, and killed the SOB even before he knew I wasn't Willow."

"I'm sorry, did you say Willow impression?" Giles asked, surprised.

Luke smirked, "You can do impressions?"

Xander shrugged again. He smirked, "You can do impressions?"

"I say." Giles admired his recent Luke Jefferies imitation. "That is rather fascinating. It was discovered that Viscount Greystoke was a very good mimic. He was able to repeat whatever he heard, whether it be a voice or sound."

Xander grinned, "Do expand on that theory, Number One."

Giles chuckled slightly, "Yes. What Xander exhibited is what I'm talking about."

"Do Jack Nicholson!" Luke announced.

"Yes, I can understand how this could become rather fun." Giles made a point of saying before Xander could even try and mimic Jack Nicholson. "It does provide an interesting avenue that we can use at our disposal." He looked at the young men. "Which also helps coincide with the theory that Xander has some connection with John Clayton."

"So I guess add that to the list. I get dreams of Tarzan, got stronger, mimic people, and oh yeah…I can hear things too." He told them as he slumped into the chair across from Luke.

Giles was about to respond when they heard the doors open.

"There you are, Xan."

He turned to face the door. "Hey, Buff."

"Hello Buffy." Giles addressed her.

"Hiya Buffy."

"The gang's all here." Buffy acknowledged. "Well, outside of Willow. But I think she's on her way to class." She approached the four of them. Buffy took the chair beside Xander, and slumped into it. Unaware that for a moment, Buffy and Xander arms brushed each other.

"You left Willow and I all of a sudden."

He nodded, "Sorry about that, but something came up."

She showed a confused look. "You alright?"

Before he could answer, Giles brought up the previous conversation. "You said something about hearing?"

"Yeah… I think I can hear like Buff. We both got the super strength and agility."

"You can hear things?" Buffy asked.

"Yep. But I don't think I liked what I heard." Xander told them. "I don't think any of us will." He said, hoping he was wrong.

"What you hear?" Luke questioned.

Xander looked at them, "Do any of you remember yesterday?"

The three glanced at one another. All three seemed to recall what happened between them.

"I think we're doing ok on that front." Luke confirmed.

"Why are you asking?" Giles asked.

"Wills." Xander said, letting out a breath. He leaned forward, his arms resting on the tabletop. "When I left the quad, I looked back. Saw you and her talking Buffy. But that's not what got me wigged. It's what she said after you left."

Buffy glanced at him, not understanding what he was talking about.

Xander looked at the table again, still trying to understand what he heard. He didn't want to say anything he knew he was going to regret, but he did hear the words coming out of Willow's mouth.

He let out a breath.

"What did Willow say?" Giles asked, concerned in the tone that Xander was speaking.

"Do they remember yesterday or not?"

Luke asked, "What was special about yesterday?"

"We stopped Moloch." Buffy replied simply.

"Which is what we all recall." Giles reasoned. "Jonathan and Ms. Calendar can agree to that as well."

He nodded, "But what happened beside that? Maybe we are forgetting something, and we just don't know what it is."

"That is entirely possible." Giles answered. He took off his glasses, and rubbed them briefly with his handkerchief. "I might want to suggest that we give Willow the benefit of the doubt though. Outside of what you said, we do not know for sure if Willow tampered with anything. She has yet to study magic."

"But you are forgetting something." Everyone turned to Luke. "Where have you three been lately?"

"In the library, performing my Watcher Duties."

He nodded, "True, and you two?"

Buffy and Xander looked at one another.

"Not much. Just slaying. Training. Y'know, the usual stuff." Buffy replied with a shrug.

"Hanging out?" Xander asked, confused.

Luke nodded, "And where did that leave Willow?"

Xander sighed.

"By herself…"

Buffy looked at her friend as he spoke those words. She turned to Luke, "But that doesn't prove anything. Sure, I get that Willow might be feeling left out. But I don't think she would be the type of girl to cast a spell on her friends." She looked at Xander. "I'm not saying that you're wrong, Xan. I'd be the last one to abandon your ideas, but some of it just doesn't sound like her."

He nodded, "Maybe you're right." Xander looked at the table and then back at one of his best friends. "But I do remember her saying something like that. At least I think so." He shook his head, "I would never say anything about Willow that would hurt her though. That's just who I am." He looked at Buffy. "You get that, right?"

She grinned, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I get it." Buffy looked at Giles and Luke. "Maybe we should just keep an eye out, and see what's she up to. Being careful never hurt anyone."

"That is a good suggestion." Giles agreed. "If any of you notice anything peculiar about Willow, please tell me, and then we can decide the proper way to deal with it."

The three of them agreed.

"On that note, I think I should let you know Xander, that the museum finally has the Greystoke Exhibit."

"Oh boy."

Luke grinned, "Good Scott Backula." He got to his feet, and approached Xander. He placed his hand on Xander's shoulder. "Smile man it's gonna be fun." His eyes widened as his fingers lengthened into claws before shrinking back; his eyes darting around to see if anyone noticed

* * *

"This never gets easier."

One vampire looked toward the one who spoken. "How so?"

"Sure, I get the bagged blood, and all. But we shouldn't be dealt that everyday." He returned.

"You know the reasons. Wilkins has an image to hold. Nothing can be linked back to him. Sunnydale doesn't need to know what's going on at night." The vampire known as Mr. Blue snarled.

Mr. Green growled back. "It ain't right." He tore the bagged blood in half and watched it poor onto the ground. "We're vampires. Vampires don't follow order or babysit jaguar obsessed fleshbags."

Blue snarled back at him. "Look, I don't like it as much as you do, Max. And dammit, I hate these colored names. But at least I know who Wilkins really is. And if you want to live past his plans, I'd take his orders in stride."

"It's still pathetic." Max pointed out.

Suddenly they heard a rustling by the far side of the wall. Green held up his hand. Max nodded and started to sift through the backyard they were guarding. He looked back at Blue and gestured for him to keep going.

Blue nodded.

"I'd rather take pathetic over being dusted." He shot back. "We're looking at 3 years Max. 3 years safe from the Slayer. 3 years safe from that kid carrying Tarzan's soul, 3 years off the hit list. And all under Wilkins' protection. I'd rather take that over being a free vampire."

"A true vampire nevertheless." Green reminded him. "Look what happened to White."

"White was an accident." Blue pointed out. "Wilkins wasn't counting on Jungle Boy to do that."

The rustling stopped. Blue headed back to the wall and took out a bag of blood of his own.

"Still…" Max growled back to him, "I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it." Blue said to him, calmer. "Just watch your ass if you ever try to cross Wilkins. Those who do, end up dust. And that's the better way of saying it."

He took out his bag of blood, and tore a hole in it. "So drink this, and shut it." Blue gave him the bag.

Max grabbed the bag and slumped against the wall they were leaning against.

"I'm a vampire." He drawled out.

"A living one." Green replied.

It was at that moment when they heard the rustling again. They scanned the backyard one more time. Green gestured with his hands, and Blue nodded.

Blue watched as Green went inside the mansion. Turning back, he looked out for anything that caused the disturbance. He couldn't help but notice a smell that seemed somewhat familiar. Max knew that smell, but something was off about it.

He smirked. Knowing that it was rare for anything to happen like this. Especially with working under Wilkins. The nature of the vampire, he grinned.

It was at that moment when the source of the rustling. He turned around and was immediately pinned. The vampire fell to the ground with a thud. He quickly used his legs and pushed his assailant off of him, watching him sail until he hit the wall.

Max got to his feet within moments and looked to where the assailant landed. But he was gone. Blue turned around, looking for whatever or whoever attacked him. He narrowed his eyes, waiting and searching for when his attacker would become known.

He then heard a growl. Turning to the source, he watched as the same creature launched himself forward. Max was ready for him though. He caught his attacker and threw him to the ground. Max leaped onto him, pinning. Blue growled, "Now you die."

This was the first time he got a look at his face. His eyes widened, "How?"

His attacked rolled him over and grabbed the vampire by the arms. With a searing growl, his attacker pulled full-forced and tore off one limb. Max howled out in pain as the attacker flogged him senseless with the limb.

"Look how your Wilkins helped me." The beast growled. He leapt onto him and started tearing the vampire into pieces, his flesh getting destroyed and a round of animalistic growled rang into the night. He then picked up the fallen limb.

The attacker turned to the door and approached it quietly. He listened carefully, hoping he wouldn't be bothered.

Walking inside, he noted the smell of the other vampire that guarded the door. He grinned, waiting for the vampire to reappear. But what he wasn't counting on was the presence of two other vampires.

Sure, he could take care of him, but now he had to take care of two others. But he was here for a reason, and while the quiet approach would've been prudent, this one would have to do. And truth be told, he didn't mind if the mayor knew who he was. It wouldn't matter anyway.

Against his better judgment, the attacker went into the hallway, and the three vampires noticed him.

"Who let the zookeeper out?" Mr. Green cried out.

The zookeeper grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He then got on all fours, and sprinted down the hallway leaving the three vampires in his wake. He turned the corner and headed for a specific room. The whole time, the fallen limb resting in his mouth.

He charged forward and turned another two corners. When he reached the far end, he noticed a designed lock just above the door knob. The door was too tough to break through. He got back to his feet and placed the palm on the pad of the door.

"Admission Allowed."

The door hissed open and smoke crept out of the threshold. The zookeeper went into the room and went to a specified drawer. Tearing it out of the wall, he went inside and pulled out a small box. He lifted the cover, and sure enough, what he needed was inside . He shoved the box in his pocket and he turned around. Dropping the drawer to the floor he soon heard the three vampires approaching him. He got to his legs and feet again and charged out of the room.

As he charged forward, he took a right when he took a left before and headed for another door that led out of the mansion.

::::::

"Are you sure?"

When Wilkins got the answer, he replied, "Thanks for telling me Mr. Green. I'm sorry about Mr. Blue, but he had it coming to him." He then hung up the phone.

Mayor Wilkins grinned as he looked at the door with the glass window. Looking through the glass he saw who exactly he thought he would be looking at.

"It seems like someone has been very busy, Dr. Weirick."

The doctor growled back at the mayor.

"Don't worry. I have my plans for you. I know you're the real article."

He chuckled.

"Pity about Max. He really should've learned from Mr. Green. Never cross me. Or even think about it. You wouldn't like the result."

* * *

TBC


	23. Chapter 21

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 21  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack" We're hitting original territory this time around.  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear, Silent Bob Foley, Wayne 

* * *

"Any of this making sense to you?"

Xander looked at to his left as he saw Luke approaching him. He shrugged, "Well, I think seeing that gorilla nest reminded me of something." Xander then placed his hands on the bar that was in front of a glass display case. Inside, were a few outfits put together that John Clayton wore when he visited England. "I did feel something."

"You felt something?" Luke asked.

He smirked, "Yeah, but I think its indigestion. I think the Tuna Casserole didn't agree with me from lunch."

"I told you you didn't have to eat my serving." Luke said matter-of-factly.

Xander shrugged, "It was food. When do I not eat food?"

"He's got a point." Buffy said as she approached them. "Xander and food go together like peanut butter and jelly." She looked at Luke. "If you want to start hanging with us, you got to know Xander's eating habits."

"He'll get there." Willow told them. She replied as she turned the corner to join them. Willow looked at the glass. "So this is what he wore when he came back to England?"

"I guess." Xander said simply.

"I wonder if that's where monkey suit came from." Luke guessed. All three of them looked at him for a moment. He took a step back. "Alright, I even admit that was bad."

They looked back at the outfits again.

"Even though they don't remind me of anything, I can guess he didn't like wearing them."

Buffy looked at her friend as he continued to glace at the clothes. She turned around and spotted her watcher. "I'll be right back."

"Everyone's over there looking at the clothes, Giles."

Giles glanced at Buffy as she approached him. He chuckled slightly. "These caught my eye, Buffy." She joined him. "I must say, reading these documents, you can see how crude his language skills were." He observed. "These are some writings Viscount Greystoke wrote out during his trip to England. You can see how he described the boat and his journey back." He then pointed to another paper. "Here, you can read what he felt when he first met Ms. Porter."

"He was a big deal, huh?" Buffy gathered from the examples within the case.

Giles nodded. "Finding out about Viscount Greystoke was truly an event. Many people never knew about his existence until he came home." He pointed out, "These are just some examples of what he wrote from his diary."

"He kept a diary?" Buffy asked, skeptical.

He nodded, "A crude one, but yes, he had one. He received it as a gift from Ms. Porter. She was the first human Viscount Greystoke met outside of his parents. Imagine believing you were a gorilla all those years, and then later finding out that you were in fact something else entirely. It must have been something that changed his whole outlook on life."

Buffy couldn't help but share a common feeling with what Giles describe. She couldn't help but relate. All her life she believed she was human. But a few years ago, she later found out that she was a slayer. And it did change how she viewed things.

True, she was human still. But finding out that she was a slayer did alter how she viewed her life. While it wasn't to the same level of unearthing as what John Clayton had to go through, it did share some similarity. Clayton went from viewing himself as a gorilla to finding out that he was something else entirely different, a different species all together. Buffy could only imagine what that might have been like. It would rock anyone's world.

And then she turned around for a second. She found Xander by the tools display. If there was some connection between Xander and John, then he would definitely know what Giles was describing. And in a sense, if it was true, then in some light, he would understand how she felt. Of what she had to go through.

Buffy turned back to Giles for a moment. "I'm going to see what else is here."

He nodded, "Very well. I'll let you know when we head out, Buffy."

"Thanks." She told him. Turning back around, she went back to the exhibit. She then came to a wall with photographs. In front was a podium with a plaque that read 'The Greystoke Family.' Her eyes scanned upon many pictures. She wondered just how big the family was. She continued to gaze upon them as she walked. Reaching the end, she discovered the Clayton side of the family.

Buffy saw Lord and Lady Greystoke just before they went to Africa. Going down from there she found a portrait of 'Viscount Greystoke.' Looking at it, she finally found out what John Clayton looked like.

He was actually well built and had long hair. He worse a suit and she wondered that maybe it was the same suit from the display. But looking at the portrait again, she found something familiar about him.

Then it hit her.

He actually looked like that guy from Starship Troopers. Of course the only reason she saw the movie in the first place was because Xander made her see it.

Xander and his sci-fi obsession.

Looking back at Clayton or as he called himself, Tarzan, she started to really get the connection between him and Xander. If there was anyway…

But with everything that has been going on over the last month, she couldn't help but draw the conclusion that there was something going on between them. She just didn't know what.

None of them did.

But she couldn't help but see allot of similarities between Xander and Tarzan. Between everything's that been going on this past month, Buffy had a hard time not seeing any kind of relationship between the two of them. The only question that needed to be answered was just how they were connected.

Buffy continued to look around the room for another hour or so. Between the photographs, tools, gorilla nest, and a few other artifacts, there wasn't much else to look at it. But there was one thing left…the jewels of Opar.

She went over to the jewel display and glanced at them. According to the plague in front of it, these were jewels that were brought back from when Tarzan came to rescue Jane.

"Hi Buffy."

Buffy turned from the jewels display and noticed Willow approaching her. She gave her a smile. "Hey Wills."

Willow looked at her for a moment. "You left all of a sudden."

She shrugged, "Just kinda got side-tracked. Giles got me into some of those Tarzan letters."

She nodded. "I read them too. Tarzan really has an interesting story."

Buffy smirked, "That's an understatement." She looked at her friend, "I mean, we only know just a few things. Tarzan… I'm sure he has a whole other side to him, that wasn't known about either."

"I can understand that." Willow agreed. "We are talking about a whole other life. One that we barely scratched the surface about."

Buffy looked down at the plague again. "And I think the only person who really knew him was Jane. I can't imagine what the two of them went through."

Looking at the jewels, she said in a whisper. "I can tell that they really loved each other."

"Yeah…you definitely get that feeling when you read how Tarzan felt about her."

Buffy let out a sad breath, continued looking at the jewels. "I'm sure that they had their problems, but after reading his letter, I'm sure they lasted until the end."

Willow noted her sad tone. She could tell Buffy was dealing with something. But with the spell ending, she didn't know what Buffy would want to talk about. If at all.

If nothing changed, she was sure she would go and talk to Xander about it. The two have been close ever since Xander moved into her house. And she knew Xander was in love with her too. As for Buffy, she didn't know. From what she said yesterday, Buffy wasn't sure if she loved him or not. Willow didn't want to bring up anything that could help trigger a memory. Especially if it would save her some not needed anguish or pain.

Willow didn't know what to do. She didn't like the idea about always watching her behavior around Buffy or Xander for that matter. She really put herself into a problem. Her heart sank at the thought that she would never be able to talk to them without hiding something. She could tell this was going to be something that was going to dread.

"I just…"

Buffy's word cut her inner musings. She glanced at her friend.r

"You just what?"

Buffy let out a sigh. "I just wish I had that." She looked at Willow who had a face of confusion showing back at her. "I know we're young. I know that finding something like that…everlasting is something far into the future." She took a second and noticed Xander walking over to the gorilla display with Luke.

"Buffy…"

She let out a breath.

"I'm the slayer, Willow. I know what's going to happen. I know that I'm going to die young. I know that within the next few years I'll end up dying. I don't even know if I'll graduate high school. I know you, Giles, and Xander are doing your best to try and keep me alive. And I appreciate that. I love you guys for that. But I just wish I had something in my life that would make my time here better."

Willow's heart broke as Buffy continued to let some of her feelings fall.

"Tarzan had Jane, Willow. They had something special. And what do I have?"

She let out a breath. Her heart was telling her that Buffy probably meant Xander. But Willow couldn't tell her that. She couldn't bring up their best friend's name. It was beginning to pain her that she couldn't be herself around Buffy or Xander anymore. Or anyone else.

Buffy was looking for answer. What was she going to say?

The only person she thought that could suffice as an answer would be…

"What about Angel?"

Buffy looked at her friend. "I don't know." She let out a sigh. "I mean, I did like him. At least I think I did like him. If you were to ask me that question a few weeks ago, I'd would agree in an instant. But now? I dunno. I just don't feel that way about him anymore. I just feel there is something else for me, and I dunno what."

She let out a breath. Buffy shook her head.

"I'm sorry Willow. I didn't mean to bring you into this. It's just all this Tarzan and Jane stuff got to me." She gave her a grin. "I'm going to get some air. I'll see you later."

Buffy then left Willow to herself. Her eyes brimmed with tears, and her heart broke knowing that she might of caused Buffy allot more pain then she realized.

She let out a breath.

"What do I do?"

* * *

Buffy found herself in the gift shop. After taking a few moments outside, she decided she needed to do some shopping. And seeing as they were still at the museum, shopping here seemed like best bet.

She began browsing the store. As one would expect with any museum, there were the usual items: shirts, postcards, posters, and miniature replicas of some of the statues in the museum. Nothing special.

Buffy sighed, disappointed what she found here. Nothing struck her as she continued to go through the store.

Then she reached the special display that went along with the Greystoke Exhibit. She went through it, and yet, she found nothing special either here. She let out a breath, and decided to head back inside when something caught her eye.

Buffy turned around and found a number of books. Picking up one, she read the title. 'The Dairy of John Clayton.' Buffy opened the book and started to go through some of the pages. As she read one or two passages, she noticed the same style between this and the letter she read inside the exhibit herself.

She did like what she read inside. And she wouldn't mind having it in her room. She could see herself reading it at night before she fell asleep. If it helped find answers for Xander, all the better. She closed the book and headed for the check-out.

* * *

Xander groaned as he looked at the page in front of him. He read the second problem again. '2x + 9 – x = 36.' He shook his head, 'x = ?'

He hated algebra. Xander looked at the equation again. What did x equal? Why did he care? He wasn't going to use algebra in real life, was he? It was times like this when he would go looking for Willow. He let out a breath and looked at the clock upon his nightstand. 7:47. It was still pretty early, but right now, he didn't want to look at math.

Xander shook his head again, and looked at the problem. Ok, he thought. What times 2 plus 9 minus that number equals 36? He didn't know.

Xander sighed.

What would Willow do?

He thought for a moment. Willow would break it down. Right? That made sense. 36 plus 9 equals 45. So if that was true then…

All of a sudden he heard a knock on the door. He thanked god when that happened.

"Door's open."

He looked to the door as it opened.

"Hey, Xan."

"Great timing, Buff." He closed the book, and then looked at his friend. "You just saved me from some not needed math."

"For the time being, right?" Buffy replied with a grin.

"Right…" Xander smirked. "For the time being…"

She approached the bed that Xander way lying on. He immediately pulled himself into a sitting position, allowing her to sit next to him. As she sat down, Xander closed the math book and tossed it upon his bag.

"What's up?"

Buffy brought a book out and placed it on her lap. "We really didn't talk about the museum."

He shrugged, "It was a museum. Sure, it got us out of class. Which, hell, who wouldn't like, and I guess it was helpful. I mean, I did learn about Tarzan. At least I think I did."

She nodded. "Did anything remind you of anything?"

Xander let out a breath. "No." He sighed, and glanced at the floor. "Nothing sparked. Nothing I didn't know anyway."

"Well, I think I found something."

He showed a confused look.

"This is his diary." Buffy told him, showing him the book. "The gift shop had allot of them. And I was in my room reading it just now."

"What you find out?"

Buffy flipped to the back of the book. "When Tarzan was about to die, a witch doctor. At least I think that was who it was. Mugambe decided to cast a spell to protect Tarzans family. To keep Tarzan in Africa, and allow him to protect it, even after he died."

"Ok…"

"Well, Mugambe's spell took Tarzan's soul and placed it in a gorilla. So, throughout time, Tarzan would always be there. Just in a gorilla, and it would go from gorilla to gorilla, keeping Tarzan around."

He nodded slowly, "So Tarzan went into a gorilla?"

"That's what I'm thinking." She closed the book. Buffy took Xander's hands, giving him comfort for what she was about to tell him. "And I was thinking…how did a gorilla get to you?"

Xander shook his head, "I wasn't near any gorilla."

She nodded, "Yeah, you were. When you went to save Lance. I think, when you did, something happened. The zookeeper said those gorillas were special. I think when it looked at you, or something like that, Tarzan went into you. That's why you've been able to do everything. The strength, the mimicking, the agility…everything. I think that's how this happened."

He looked at her, nodding slowly, "And this was in his diary?"

"Yeah, it is." She opened the book and showed it to him. "Tomorrow, we'll talk to Giles. But I think that's how it happened."

"So because of some gorilla, I got Tarzan's soul in me."

"Pretty much." Buffy told him

He smirked.

"Maybe it's time to find out just what I can do."

* * *

TBC


	24. Chapter 22

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 22  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack" We're hitting original territory this time around.  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear, Silent Bob Foley, Wayne _

* * *

"Yes, I can see how you would come to this conclusion." Giles said as he looked over the diary that Buffy brought to his attention. He looked at Xander and Buffy. "You both believe that Xander has the spirit of Tarzan in him."

Buffy shrugged, "Makes sense."

"I suppose it does." Giles gave her a nod. He placed the book down and got to his feet. He went into his office and came back with the book that Buffy gave to him earlier. "That does make sense. Viscount Greystoke could very well been a primal."

"Primal?" Xander asked looking confused.

Giles nodded as he took a seat down beside the two of them. "Animal worshipers. They believed that humanity, consciousness, uh… the soul is a perversion, a delusion of spirit. Uh, to them the animal state is holy. They are able, through trans-possession, to, to, um, draw the spirit of certain animals into themselves."

Buffy nodded, "And he started acting like Tarzan. Giles, his diary says that. It says that Mugambe casted a spell. He took Tarzan's spirit and placed it in a gorilla."

He nodded, "And much like a slayer in fact, the essence…the spirit has gone from one generation to another." Giles looked at Xander. "What you bring to my attention makes sense. When you all went to the zoo, Xander must have taken the Tarzan spirit and taken his abilities with it."

Willow looked at Giles from across the table. "Is Xander in any danger?"

Giles brought his attention to the book. "If Xander was processed by a normal predatory animal…then yes, I would believe so." He placed the book back on the table where Buffy and Xander looked on with a shocked looks upon their faces.

Upon the pages shown were people that were dismembered. Some of them had their heads ripped off and some even had their limbs torn from their bodies.

"I didn't do anything like that." Xander shook his head. He looked at his friends, and gulped. "But I did kill that lioness."

Buffy gave him a concerned look. She placed her hand on his. "For survival. You did that for survival."

"Yes, that would exemplify the danger of this normal type of possession. However, we are fortunate that the animal that processed you was Tarzan. If it was any other animal, it would have been proven to be more brutal; more vicious."

Willow looked at the elder man. "But could Xander get that way?"

"Unfortunately, we do not know." Giles looked at her, then looked from the book to the diary, Giles added, "When the spell was originally cast, Mugambe intended for the gorilla to protect Africa, Tarzan's family. I believe he took the proper ramifications into consideration. If the gorilla was to go under the procession unchecked, then possibly the gorilla would have ended up like how the picture illustrated."

Willow grabbed the book that was under the diary and saw the dismembered bodies. She couldn't help but notice the failure of the spell, and she was certainly glad that Xander didn't end up like this. Well, not yet anyway, but she couldn't get the image out of her mind.

She began to wonder if her time with the spell resulted to anything like that. If her casting the spell did more harm than good. She remembered yesterday's conversation with Buffy and while nothing was discovered about her doing the spell, Willow did begin to pick up that something was missing.

Buffy failed to mention Xander's name during that conversation. Willow thought Buffy would definitely bring up his name when they were talking about her not knowing whom she had; especially when they were comparing Tarzan and Jane to her and a possible boyfriend.

She just hoped bringing up Angel was enough for her to take her mind away from Xander and focus on Angel.

"Willow?"

Willow's head shot up from the book when Giles asked for her. "Are you quite done with the book?"

She nodded shortly after. She passed him the book, still lost in her thoughts. "Sorry…" Willow said, not focusing on him at the moment.

"But can you separate Tarzan from Xander?" Luke asked.

"If needed, I suppose." Giles replied.

"If needed?" Xander asked, confused.

Giles nodded, "It is possible. However, I rather believe we should not look into that as an issue." He gave Xander a smile. "What happened here is truly a remarkable situation. We have Tarzan at our disposal. Truly, his skills can only benefit Buffy's future endeavors."

"No problem here." Buffy agreed.

"Hey, spending time with the Buffster is always something to look forward to." He grinned.

"It would also be a bad idea to try and take out the spirit." Giles replied. "According to the book Buffy brought me, if we do, we send the spirit into somebody else, it does not die. We are talking about Viscount Greystoke. If another person gets entrusted with his spirit, then we are looking into a serious problem. Tarzan on the hellmouth should not be seen in the wrong hands."

* * *

The rest of the day ran as normal. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Xander and Buffy trained more and together with Giles, they began to test just how much Xander was able to do as Tarzan. While nothing became apparent, it was definitely proven that Xander had true endurance.

From the beginning, they saw his stamina grow unbelievably well. His strength surged in power, and his agility matched the speed of a slayer. In fact, outside of strength, Buffy and Xander were pretty much matched in power. They both were about on the same level of power; which is why Giles was able to finally understand why Xander was able to keep up with Buffy the first time they started training together.

Following their routine training sessions, both Buffy and Xander headed home where they spent the rest of the night having dinner, doing homework, and even patrolling; which they both found they enjoyed.

Nothing came to light as the evening progressed. But it was just enough to see Xander's strengths in action. It was almost a new experience when Xander knew that he was in fact Tarzan. When he realized that, something in him seemed be more at peace; almost if his body was more in tune with his mind.

And this continued for the rest of the week. Each day his training got better which was nothing unexpected, but Xander even started to act more feral when it came to danger. Whenever something happened that targeted his friends, Xander would release an animalistic cry. At times, if a vampire was about to get the upper hand on Buffy, Xander would actual growl like a lion in response.

Xander always declared that both Buffy and Willow were his girls, but now with this newfound clarity, Xander would put that fact to the test. He would get more agile, more determined, more brutal; whenever a loved one was threatened, Xander would lose control and do anything to protect his family. Xander started to even act more like a gorilla as well. He wouldn't allow anyone come into their group that he didn't trust, and this continued to be present itself as he continued to patrol and train with Buffy and Giles. It was almost as if Buffy, Willow, and Giles were Xander's band.

And with that newfound band outlook in his life, it helped him take down a demon that was matriculating Sunnydale High this past week. It all started with the talent show that was on the horizon. Principal Flutie reluctantly asked Giles to take over as the coordinator.

But it was through the talent show, thanks to some entrapment by Assistant Principal Snyder, that they had to participate. While neither of them wanted to go through the mundane talent show, it did give them an angle to look upon what was really happening within the walls of the school.

It was discovered that an actual ventriloquist dummy was actually a demon hunter, trying to track down the last demon so he could put his soul at rest. He had been hunting the demon for well over fifty years, and while he first thought that the demon was either Buffy or Xander; due to their supernatural abilities, it was later discovered a student was the demon. And luckily, before Giles lost his head, the five of them were able to stop the demon and the demon hunting dummy was able to rest.

* * *

Two green eyes snapped open and a holler filled the air as Luke Jeffries woke up that Friday morning. He bolted out of bed, sweat beading down his forehead, he looked out the window, seeing the new day greet him.

"Damn." Luke said to himself. He shook his head. "Fourth time this week." He grunted, feeling the loss of sleep drain from his body only to be replaced with sudden excitement. He took a few deep breaths. "This is getting insane."

Satisfied, he pulled off his sheets and climbed out of bed. Going to his mirror, he looked at his reflection. Drops of sweat stained his forehead. He took his left hand and dried his forehead with the back of his hand. His blond hair moved slightly against his hand.

Looking at his reflection, he couldn't get the dream he had out of his head. It was the fourth time he'd had it, and every time, it was just as an unnerving. Letting out a sigh, he took a breath and headed for the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, left his bedroom, showered and dressed. Going to his kitchen, he grabbed some breakfast and headed for school. Jumping into his car, Luke turned on the ignition, roared the engine to life, and backed out of his driveway; heading for the school.

Arriving at the school only took another fifteen minutes. Pulling into a parking space, he stopped the car. Opening the door, he was immediately spotted by Cordelia and Harmony.

"I can't believe you were able to get that from your dad."

Luke shrugged, "He had no reason not to give me it, Harmony."

She grinned, "Look, I don't know why you hang around with those losers; especially when you can easily move up in the world. Besides, I wouldn't be caught dead with them."

Luke smirked, "You did try to ask Xander out, didn't you?"

Cordela showed a confused look, "Since when did that happen?"

"I would never ask the King of Cretins out." Harmony smirked, and gave Cordelia a look.

"You so did ask to go out with you, didn't you?"

"As if." Harmony said. She gave Cordelia a look of disgust, and then headed for the school doors.

"Don't give me that look, Harmony." Cordelia shouted back at her retreating friend and then went after Harmony. "I invented that look."

"Always gets them." Luke smirked; then approached the school as well. Glancing at the student drop off, he noticed Joyce dropping Xander and Buffy off.

"How was the rest of your night?"

Xander looked at Luke as he and Buffy approached him. "Oh? You mean the whole time Buffy telling me her plans when she meets up with her dad."

"I didn't do that." Buffy reasoned.

"'Oh I hope he takes me skating.' Doesn't sound familiar to you?" Xander smirked.

Buffy grabbed his arm and pulled him to her. "Don't ever use my voice like that."

He smirked. "I got the skills now, remember." Xander joked. "I can have you say anything. 'I love you, Xander. Please, have your way with me.'"

"You pig." Buffy said, and slapped her hand on his face. "And don't tell me I hurt you. I know you can take it."

He smirked, and looked at Luke. "Y'see what I put up with."

Luke sighed, "You two are too much, y'know that?"

"We joke." Xander admitted. "It's what we do."

"Besides," Buffy told him. "With the lives we need, we need to laugh."

Xander shrugged, "You can never have too much laugher in your life."

"Whatever." Luke smirked. "C'mon, we got to head to class." The three of them headed for the doors in which Willow was already waiting for them.

* * *

"So, do you see your dad a lot?"

Buffy glanced at Willow as the four of them made their way to the classroom.

"Not a whole lot." Buffy shrugged her shoulders, then took a moment to gather her thoughts. "He's still in L.A. He, like, comes down for the weekend sometimes."

"When did they get divorced?"

"Well, it wasn't finalized till last year, but they were separated before that."

"Musta sucked." Xander said, looking at his friend.

The four of them stopped when Buffy reached her locker. "Yeah, that's the word you're looking for." She then entered the combination. "I-I mean, they were really good about it around me, anyway, but still…"

"My parents don't even bicker."

"Must be nice." Xander said under his breath.

Willow winced, "Sorry, Xan."

Buffy turned to him, "And besides, you're living with me now. Bickering is hardly an issue."

"Except for Wednesdays, right?" Luke brought up.

"Generally, yeah." Xander said.

"At least now you got Buffy to be there for you." Luke reminded him.

Willow couldn't help but take note of that. Even though it's been over a month now, it still bothered her. Xander and Buffy had a close relationship that she wasn't a part of. Having them be together romantically was actually less of a fear as it was for them to no longer wanted to be around her. And she couldn't help but worry that once they find out about the truth from a week ago, that things could actually push forward in that direction.

"That's always a plus." Xander said with a smile; knocking Willow out of her inner musings. "Spending time with the Buffster is always something I look forward to."

"Spending time with Xander isn't bad either." Buffy quipped, agreeing with him.

Willow needed to get them back on topic. She looked back at Buffy. "Do you know why your folks split up?"

Buffy opened her locker. "I didn't ask." She looked inside her locker, getting a book that she needed. "They just stopped getting along. I'm sure I was a really big help, though, with all the slaying and everything. I was in so much trouble. I was a big mess."

"Hey, you did what you had to do." Xander pointed. "You were being the slayer. You were being you, Buff. Never be ashamed of that." He shrugged, "And besides, now you got Tarzan on your side."

Buffy grinned, "And all wrapped in a Xander-shaped- shell."

"And you also got us." Luke added.

"Right." Willow agreed. "And as for your dad, I'm sure that you didn't have anything to do with him leaving."

Buffy closed her locker. "No."

"And he still comes down on weekends."

"Sometimes."

::::::

Cordelia Chase sat in her seat, checking her reflection in the mirror. Unaware that Wendell Sears who approached the window, looking at a paper and held it up to the light.

"Hello? Doofus!" Wendell looked back at Cordelia. "You're in my light."

"Wendell, what is wrong with you?" Xander asked as he approached the young man. "Don't you know that she is the center of the universe, and the rest of us merely revolve around her?"

"Why don't you revolve yourselves out of my light?" Cordelia shot back.

It was at that moment when the bell rang. Everyone took their seats. Xander took at the girls. "Uh, Wendell was in Cordelia's light."

Wendell smirked, "I'm so ashamed."

Willow looked at them, "Why is she so Evita-like?"

Buffy added, "I think it's the hair."

"It weighs heavy on the cerebral cortex." Willow told them with a smile.

"Yep, it's the hair." Luke agreed.

"Hey, guys, was there any homework?" Xander asked, changing the subject.

"We're doing active listening today." Willow reminded him.

"Cool!" Xander smirked. "What's active listening?"

"That would be the homework." Willow told him.

"Chapter 5? Active listening?" Buffy clarified, as she lifted her book, "Where you put on your big ears and really focus on the other person?"

"Ms. Tishler demonstrated it yesterday." Wendell pointed out.

"With you!" Willow remembered.

Buffy grinned, "She was wearing the tight sweater?"

Xander remembered. "Oh, the midnight blue angora! See, I was listening." Willow gave him a look.

"Alright, take your seats. In a moment we will chose partners and practice what we read about in chapter five." The teacher announced from the head of the class.

Xander cupped his ears with his hands.

"Good, Xander. That's the spirit!"

Willow, Buffy, and Luke looked at each other, amused.

"Before we do, let's review. Isaacson's research led him to conclude that one of our most fundamental needs after food and shelter is to be heard."

Buffy dropped her pencil. She bent down to pick it up.

"Wendell, would you read the first two paragraphs on page seventy-eight…"

As Buffy picked up the pencil, she saw a boy at the door.

"…where Isaacson describes the rapid improvement active listening brought to some special needs clients."

Wendell opened his book. He screamed, and dropped it on his desk. Suddenly a bund of spiders started to crawl out of it. The teacher the rest of the students closest to him screamed and quickly got to their chairs, standing away from the spiders.

"Please! Get 'em off of me!" Wendell yelled, "Help me! Help me! Get 'em off of him! Help me! Oh, please help me! Please!:

"Sorry about that." The boy said.

"Please help me!"

* * *

TBC


	25. Author's Note

This isn't actually a chapter of the story. This is actually something I want to say to the readers.

As some of you know, Silverback Pride was nominated for a number of awards this past month. The awards were from the Sunnydale Memorial Awards. I just found out that Silverback Pride won 8 awards! I'm still blown away by this. And I want to thank each and everyone of you for voting. I'm astounded on how well this story did. So, thank you again.

If you want to go check out the plaques, you can click on the fallowing link.

http: / / sunnydawards. dragonydreams. com/ round25 /winners25. html

The awards Silverback Pride won are:

Best Angst Runner Up  
Best Male Characterization  
Best Book Crossover  
Best Drama  
Best Episode Rewrite Runner Up  
Best Unconventional Pairing Runner Up  
Best Romance Runner Up  
Best Unfinished Fic

I still can't believe it!

So, thanks again for the votes! It means allot to me, and I am so glad you like this story. I'll try to work on the next chapter soon. Thanks again.

If you want to use the url, take out the spaces in your field when you paste it in your browser.


	26. Chapter 23

Title: Silverback Pride  
Rating: T (Although it could get Dark)  
Chapter: 23  
Author: Jonathan  
Category: Xander/Buffy Eventually  
Spoilers: Season 1 AU. Stats from "The Pack" We're hitting original territory this time around.  
Summery: Answer to a FanFic Challenge. Xander Harris took a different animal spirit that day.  
Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Fox, UPN, Whedon, and ME. Tarzan is owned by Edgar Rice Burroughs' family.  
Special Thanks: William Gilmor, Cyclone, Nu_klear, Silent Bob Foley, Wayne

* * *

Rupert Giles held the last book in his hands. He successfully put all the books away from last night's research get together. He had been looking up more information hoping to gather some more knowledge on Xander's recent Tarzan transformation.

All through last week, Giles had been taking notes when he and Buffy trained. Giles was especially interested in Xander and how he would react to Buffy's slayer duties. True, Xander had had the Tarzan abilities since a little over a month ago, but now, he could actually see just how much Tarzan did against a slayer. Especially a Tarzan that had been finally becoming the true version of what Tarzan could do.

Over the past month, Giles had seen what Xander was capable of doing. But, he had been seeing it at a slow rate. Just when Xander was getting the new abilities as they became apparent.

Giles first remembered seeing just how strong Xander became. But over the weeks, he has witnessed Xander becoming more agile; graceful even. He had also seen how more animalistic and dangerous Xander was becoming. How more gorilla as well.

Xander's behavior shifted as well. He was protective of his friends before, but now he became more brutal. If any of his friends felt threated or were harmed, Xander would actually become a determined aggressive force. He would even bring in aspects to his body outside of gorilla behavior. Giles had even seen Xander roar like a lion a few times.

The time with Sid came to mind.

Especially when Marc strapped him down for the guillotine. If Xander were an ordinary human, it would've taken him a while to keep the rope in place. Enough time for Willow to come and pull Giles away from the blade. But with Xander actually using his Tarzan abilities, he yanked the blade off the top along with the rope with ease. He then turned around and unleashed an animalistic lion roar and jammed the blade into Marc's skull, slicing his head in half.

They all watched Marc's demonic body fall limp to the stage. Then Sid came and finished off the demon; ending his curse.

Along with the aggressive nature and protective instincts, Giles found that Xander had improved in mimicry. Which everyone had been aware as of late. It was almost foreseeable for Xander to use one of his friends' voices against them. It even caused some confusion. And while they could see how it became somewhat daunting, it had become quite useful in their endeavors.

Now with everything coming together, Giles had seen what Xander was fully capable of doing. He just hoped he would never become the threat to anyone Xander holds dear to his heart. But, seeing how Giles and him grew together in a strong bond, it almost cemented that Xander would never hurt him. Not just because of their friendship, but also the friendships he had with Buffy and Willow.

Xander's commitment to them was that strong.

Not that Xander didn't have a strong commitment before.

But with Tarzan? His commitment, determination, and all the aspects had before multiplied a great number of times. So much so that a number of equality could not be measured.

With that last thought, Giles took a left. But as he went further, he took a wrong turn. So, he turned around and took a right. Halfway after passing through the right, he took a step back and veered to a second left.

He then turned around and headed south. It was then when he heard some voices from the main part of the library.

When he found that out, he turned around and tried to find his way back to the main part of the library.

It actually him quite a few moments when he heard Willow say, "Maybe he's in the faculty room."

"Hey, Giles! Wakey, wakey!"

He looked at Buffy. "I was, uh, in the stacks. I got lost."

"Did you find any theories on spiders coming out of books?" Xander asked, wiggling his fingers.

Willow shivered when she saw Xander hand over her shoulder doing the 'spider' motion. "Big, hairy, crawly…" She freaked and hit Xander.

Xander smirked, "It's funny if you're me."

He showed a confused look, "I couldn't find anything, uh… particularly illuminating. Uh, I think perhaps you'd best have a chat with Wendell himself."

Luke smirked, "If he can still talk."

The four of them headed out of the library while Giles headed for the library stacks; still confused.

* * *

"Hey, Wendell." Wendell Sears looked up when his named was called. "How are you?"

"Huh?" He simply asked.

Buffy showed a confused look, "You okay?"

"Good talking to ya, man." Xander smirked. He slapped on Wendell on the back as he attempted to head for his next class. Buffy pulled him back/

"Do you guys want something?" He asked, annoyed.

"We just want to talk about what happened." Buffy answered.

"Y'know," Luke began. "Before you had your arachnophobia moment."

Wendell said innocently, "I don't know what to say about that."

"There's nothing to say." Xander pointed out. "You say two hundred insects, you Gonzoed, anybody would have."

Wendell reminded him, "They're not insects. They're arachnids."

Xander showed a confused look, "They're from the Middle East?"

"Spiders are arachnids. They have eight legs. Insects only have six. Why does everyone make that mistake?"

Buffy smirked, "Especially when you used to read Zoobooks as a kid, huh Xand?"

"Or reads allot of Spider-Man." Willow added.

"Jeeze." Xander said simply. "A guy makes a simple mistake."

Buffy grinned, "We still love you."

"Thanks." Xander said in a low voice.

She grinned at her friend and then turned back to Wendell. "Has anything like this ever happened before?" He nodded. "When?"

"Lots of times."

"Ew!" Willow interjected. "You must hate spiders more than I do."

He laughed, "I don't hate spiders, I love 'em. They hate me."

"So it was mutual then…" Xander smirked.

"I hope you studied for the history test."

Everyone turned to see Cordelia approaching the five of them. Buffy asked, "What history test?"

Luke looked at his watch. "The one that starts before fourth period…"

She glanced from Luke to Cordelia to back to Luke. "There's a history test?" They nodded. She glanced at Luke. "You never told me."

He shrugged, "I thought you knew."

Buffy looked at Cordelia. "Nobody told me there was a test."

Luke told her, "Come with me. We'll do a quick recap before class."

"You two better hurry." Cordy said as she went for the class.

"We'll catch up with you later." Buffy announced as she and Luke headed after Cordelia.

"What do you remember about the Boston Tea Party?" Luke asked as they headed out.

Willow took a seat by Wendell. "What do you mean, you love spiders?"

Xander smirked, "It is platonic, right?"

Wendell replied, "I had the best collection in the tri-county area. Brows and Tarantulas and Black Widows… then my folks shipped me off to wilderness camp. All my brother had to do was maintain their habitats. Instead he left their heat lamp on for a week. When I came home they were all dead. That's when the nightmares started."

"The nightmares?" Willow asked.

"It's always the same. I'm sitting in the classroom, teacher asks me to read something, I open up my book and then there they are. They're comin' after me. God, can you blame them after what I did?"

"And that's how it happens? Every time?" Xander asked.

"Yesterday in class I thought I'd just nodded off again. But then everyone else started screaming, too."

* * *

"Ok, the Boston Tea Party…" Buffy said, trying to bring the importance of what was being almost certainly going to fail her. "It was…was…"

Luke nodded, "It was…"

She took a breath… "Uh…it was when these…these…um…" Her breath got caught in her throat. "Oh god I can't do this."

Luke gave her a smile, "It's alright…take a breath." She did. "Again." She did again. "You know this, Buffy." He swung his bag around from his back and opened it up. He fished out a small bottle.

Buffy walked slowly along with Luke. "It was when… when… "She turned to him, "Something to do with Indians, right?"

"You're part right…" Luke answered. He looked ahead of them and they saw Cordelia's retreating form leaving the quad. Buffy followed his gaze as well. He then took the bottle and placed a finger on it. He squeezed it and a spray came out, absorbing it into Buffy's skin. He then placed the bottle back in his bag.

"Which part?" Buffy asked, hoping he would give her something that would give her the answer.

He glanced back at her, "The part where it wasn't actually Indians."

She showed a confused look. "Huh?"

"The colonists, Buffy." He reasoned. "What did they do?"

What did they do?

Buffy didn't know what he was talking about. What did they do?

"The British, Buffy." He told her. "What were they doing in Massachusetts? In, 1773."

1773…Buffy thought. "1773." She repeated her last thought. Thinking back to her class, she thought about what they talked about. "The taxes?"

He nodded. "What about the taxes?"

It then sparked in her mind. "The taxes. The colonists didn't like the taxes. So, they fought back. They dressed as Indians and dropped the tea off the ship and into the ocean."

He smiled, "Right."

Buffy grinned in response.

"Now what about Paul Revere?" Luke asked. Buffy groaned. "C'mon, it's going to be on the test."

Buffy sighed, "I know."

He nodded, "So what did he do?" Luke grinned, "C'mon. You can do it."

She thought for a second. "Oh!"

"Yeah?"

"The British are coming! The British are coming!"

"Yep." He told her. "Just remember "The Midnight Ride of Paul Revere", and you should be fine." He added, "The poem by…"

"Henry Wadsworth Longfellow."

"Yep. That be him." He gave her a smile. "You should be fine." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "And if you do well, we'll do a night at the Bronze."

But when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she couldn't help but stiffen. Something just didn't feel right when he did it. She retreated from his grasp and looked back at him, just a few steps in front of him. "And if I don't do well?"

He smirked, "We'll still go Bronzing."

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, I think we all can use a night of Bronzing."

Luke nodded slowly, not getting the answer he was hoping.

Buffy grabbed the door that led to the classroom. "Thanks for the help, Luke."

"No problem." Luke replied, a hint of sadness in his voice.

He watched her go through the door. Luke held the door for a moment and followed through, closing it behind him.

* * *

TBC

I know it's rather short. But then again, it's been a while since I worked on this story. So, this is my first attempt in coming back to it. I think it's a good stopping point, and next chapter will be longer. Again, thanks for reading.


End file.
